Changed
by SpiritedChild
Summary: As Mai starts 12th grade, Naru returns from England and SPR lands its most exciting case yet. The team heads off to Seishin Island (Spirit Island) to rid it of an evil spirit that is targeting virgin girls. Things are made more complex by Mai letting her anger towards Naru cloud her judgement and Naru letting it get to him. And what's this about a sacrifice! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**GHOST HUNT FANFICTION.**

**Dear Readers,**

**I started writing this story on September 12th of last year and ended up leaving the first two chapters to collect dust in my archives. Sometime at the beginning of this month, I reread my 'Mai's The One' series and then reopened the file for this story. I marveled at the differences in writing style as well as my own thought process. It was overwhelming, to say the least, to see that my writing style reflected whatever mindset I was in at the time and how my life was going. Which would explain why the first 'Mai's The One' story looks like it was written by a lovesick sixteen year old and why 'Mai's The One The Sequel' looks like it was written by a girl who has undergone an emotionally transforming occurrence. **

**While I know that I'm a far cry from the girl I used to be, I'm quite surprised with how apparent it is in this story. If you've stuck with me since my first Ghost Hunt fanfics, I think you'll like the change. That is to say, my writing doesn't sound like I'm grammatically inept. And without further to do, I give you a story that has nothing to do with any prior fanfics I have written. Please enjoy 'CHANGED'.**

**-SpiritedChild**

**!In this story, Naru has returned from England and picked SPR back up. Chapter one will explain that it's been only a month since Naru reopened Shibuya Psychic Research.**

**PLOT: _Just as Mai is about to start her Senior year, Naru returned from England and SPR reopens and lands their most exciting case yet. Now the team is off to a little known island off the cost of Japan called Seishin island to rid it of the malicious spirits that haunt it. As complicated as the case continues to get, it's made even more complex by Mai letting her resentment towards Naru cloud her judgment and Naru letting Mai's resentment get to him. When the spirits begin to go after Mai, will Naru be able to keep her safe or will she continue to push him away? And what's this about a sacrifice?!_**

_**!Please keep in mind that I have never read the manga and therefore am working with things I have heard second-hand. Sorry for the inconvenience. If you notice that I may write anything that never happened, the bigger chance is that it's just part of how my story is going to go and not me butchering a part of the actual manga storyline.**_

_**!Last A/N: Mai started working for the company at fifteen in my story and Naru left for England after she turned sixteen. He returned after she turned seventeen. Naru is nineteen in my story.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1**

Mai's POV:

To be honest, this is the last place I thought I'd be. Here, sitting at my desk at Shibuya Psychic Research, going through files and waiting for something that used to bug the crap out of me. Naru's calm, commanding voice demanding tea.

Just a month ago, I was wasting my Summer away working at a sushi restaurant near my apartment complex, still bitter over Naru's reaction to my love confession. I mean, seriously! What kind of asshole accuses a girl confessing her feelings of loving, not him, but his deceased twin brother? Moreover, he decides to close his company and leave the country afterward!

I didn't even realize Naru had returned to Japan until I agreed to go out to lunch with Ayako. She explained that she had heard from Masako, who bumped into

her at a department store the other day and couldn't help but brag that she was the first of the old SPR team to see him face to face, that Naru had not only returned from England but would soon be reopening the doors to his psychic research company.

The morning before the company was scheduled to reopen, he called. Hearing his voice for the first time in a year has to be the single most overwhelming experience of my life...

**(FLASHBACK)**

"_Darn cat!" I yelled as my six month old kitten jumped onto the coffee table, directly into my bowl of ice cream. Grabbing a hold of him, I took him to the bathroom and gave him a thorough bath, much to his dismay. _

_I had decided to get a cat six months after Naru left for England. It seemed like a healthier option to fight the loneliness of losing my first love and having my family-like friends distanced from eachother after SPR closed its doors than to start dating. Not that the doors would remain closed for long. Ayako had told me yesterday at lunch that she bumped into Masako while shopping and learned that Naru is not only back but reopening the company._

_The only question that remains is whether or not he plans on reassembling the team. Masako has apparently seen him. Maybe he called and asked her to work as his partner or something. I sighed as I dried the cat off and let him lose in the living room. I'm really not sure what I'd do even if he did ask me to be his assistant again. Probably hang up._

_**Ring...Ring**_

_Tossing the newly dirtied towel in the laundry basket, I sat my half eaten ice cream in the sink and picked up my ringing cellphone. A fluttering began in my stomach as I read and registered the name in my mind. Naru... Though the thought of ending the call before it started, therefore frustrating the caller, was tempting, I hit the answer button anyway._

"_Why are you calling?" I managed to say, though it came out a little less bored sounding than I wanted it to._

"_You kept my number in your phone." It wasn't a question and the tone in which he said it told me he was ever so slightly amused. Even with the annoyance threatening to take over, I still paused to revel in the moment. The sound of Kazuya Shibuya's voice has always made me a little crazy. After not hearing it for a year, I'm positive that I'm about to go insane._

"_Answer the question." I said with a little more steel in my voice._

"_I'm calling to inform you that you have your job back at Shibuya Psychic Research, which will be reopening its doors tomorrow morning at eight. I expect you to be there at seven." He stated, suddenly all business._

"_I regret to inform you that you'll need to find another assistant. I'm otherwise employed." I said with all the superiority I could manage to fake._

_He was silent for a moment. "Where?"_

"_Shishu's Sushi Bar." I admitted, somehow losing my cool the longer the conversation went on._

"_I'll call your employer personally and inform him you've found a better job offer."_

_I gave a short, sarcastic laugh and I thought I heard him softly inhale. "What makes you think that it would be in any way better to work for you?"_

"_Because you'll make almost twice an hour what you make at your current job plus more benefits." He said immediately, somehow knowing my current hourly pay._

"_You mean we finally get dental?" I joked and mentally scolded myself for sounding like I'm flirting._

"_Mai, I have other calls to make. Will I see you tomorrow morning?"_

_With absolute glee, I said something that would drive him crazy. I smiled slightly. "Absolutely not."_

_And then I hung up. I only got to enjoy my moment of victory for a few minutes before my alarm went off, telling me it was time to head to work. Quickly dressing in the uniform kimono Mr. Shishu demands his employees wear, I put my hair that had grown to the middle of my back up into a bun and left for work._

_By the time I reached work and clocked in, my bravado wore off and I found myself almost regretting my actions. A big part of me wanted nothing more than to see Naru again and I know that the only way to do so is to accept the job offer. Seeing as that's no longer an option, I'm left to reprogram myself not to think about Naru anymore. I've spent far too many nights crying over him and I refuse to let tonight be another one of those nights._

"_You're one minute late." My boss scolded as I pulled a sake set from under the bar counter and a bottle of sake from the rack behind me._

"_Sorry, Mr. Shishu. It won't happen again." I told him quickly. After finishing preparing the sake set for serving, I handed it to my co-worker, Rin, to take to a table of men._

"_At noon, go in the kitchen and make more sushi." Mr. Shishu ordered before going into the kitchen himself._

"_Yes, sir." I muttered, a little distracted with thoughts of Naru. The ding of the bell attached to the door made me look up with that false grin I used on all the customers. "Welcome, please have a seat."_

_A few hours later, I emerged from the kitchen with a large tray of individual sushi platters, which Rin took and handed out to a couple of tables. The bell rang once again and I looked up. "Welcome, please have a..."_

_I trailed off. What. The. Heck. Naru himself stepped inside and took a seat at the bar, right in front of me. I didn't miss how Rin eyed him in approval. He looked exactly the same as when he left, maybe a little more attractive, if that's even possible. With a stoic expression on his absurdly handsome face, he sat a brief case on the counter and brought out a folder. Opening it, he only glanced at it before looking up at me._

"_I can agree to a ten thousand yen pay raise for your monthly check and medical coverage for up to five hundred thousand yen depending on the circumstances." He told me, probably unaware that my heart was beating fast enough to nearly hurt._

"_Plus dental?" I managed to say in a bored yet slightly curious tone._

_He frowned a little. "Yes, plus dental, but only half the coverage your medical insurance will give you."_

_I began to shake my head. He glared. "No, not good enough."_

_Finally, he rose his voice enough that the people at the tables within a five foot radius of us looked up, including Rin. "Not good enough? I could get another assistant twice as good as you that would work for less money than I paid you when you last worked for me."_

_I raised an eyebrow. "Then go ahead and do it. Even if you do, they'll quit very quickly. You may not realize this but you're very rude and demanding."_

_He crossed his arms on the counter and leaned forward just slightly. With his eyes narrowed like that, I knew he was losing patience. "Any other insults you want to sling at me?"_

_I managed to smile condescendingly. "Many, actually. Now, are you going to order something or do I have to ask you to leave?"_

_He said nothing as he immediately put away his papers in his briefcase and stood up. Instead of walking out of the restaurant, he walked right up to the door labeled 'office' and walked in. I heard Mr. Shishu yell at him for walking in but heard nothing else after the door shut behind Naru._

_They were in there for about five minutes, which I spent filling more drink orders, before both emerged, Naru with a satisfied look on his face and Mr. Shishu with a confused look on his. Approaching me, Mr. Shishu bowed his head. _

"_I must say, Mai. I'm sorry to see you go. You've worked very hard these past months and I can honestly say I'll be losing a good employee. But your new employer tells me of the benefits of your new job and I'm happy for you. If you have any friends looking for work, point them in my direction, alright?"_

_As he spoke, I could only stare at him in a dumbfounded manner. Just as he finished speaking, he was called to someone's table, preventing me from replying right then. Shaking myself from my shock, I tried to follow him through the tables to explain what Naru did but Naru stepped in the way._

"_Tomorrow at seven." He said simply before walking away._

"_Hey, wait a minute!" I called and Rin finally approached me. While she and I weren't what you'd consider friends, she did sometimes spend her breaks at work telling me all about her latest conquests with men or about the newest pair of shoes she found on sale._

"_Okay, spill." She grinned. "Who was that and where can I get one?"_

_I sighed. "Usually England but I was apparently lucky enough to find him here in Japan."_

"_I'm sensing sarcasm." She responded, the grin fading and turning into a pout. "Come on! I hear Mr. Shishu say you've quit and that you're now working for the hottest guy I've seen in a long time and you're all tight lipped?"_

_I finally caved, realizing that I have a story for once about a guy and he's one she hasn't managed to get her claws in. "His name is Kazuya Shibuya and he owns his own psychic research company. I worked for him for a year and then he left for England for a year. Now he's back and wants me to be his assistant again."_

"_Assistant?" She smiled. "Sounds kinky. A guy that young has to want more than just an assistant. Has he banged you yet? Oh, that's right. You're still a virgin, aren't you? It's not hard to tell. You just look so...pure."_

_I flushed. "Rin! Could we not talk about this around customers?"_

"_What?" She shrugged. "You're not employed here anymore and it's not like they're listening anyway. My shift is over in ten minutes, if you wait, we could get lunch and talk more about your yummy new boss."_

_As tempting as it was to just run home and set fire to the diary pages that said anything nice or love related about Naru, I ended up agreeing. When Rin wants something, she can be very convincing. Or pushy. However you wanna view it._

"_I guess." I frowned and she cheered before heading back into the kitchen to make some more sushi. Lucky for me, I wore regular clothes under the robe and was able to remove it and immediately return it to Mr. Shishu, along with the wooden sandals. Slipping on a pair of flats I brought in my purse, I went to sit on a bench outside, still wondering how this all could be happening. While Naru made sure that I'm unemployed, there's not much he can do to make me show up to work for him. If that's the case then why am I seriously considering showing up tomorrow?_

_Rin walking out of Shishu's in a regular change of clothes brought me out of my thoughts. "Where do you wanna eat? I was thinking this western restaurant a block from here that I keep hearing about."_

_Following Rin, I let her drone on without really listening to much of what she said. When she stopped talking about the guy she was with last night and started talking about Naru, my attention returned to her words._

"_Anyway, that Naru guy really is cute. Are you interested in him?"_

"_Rin, you're not thinking of actually-"_

"_Relax!" She interrupted. "If you are, I'll behave. So, are you?"_

"_I'm not." I said quickly, hoping my flushing cheeks didn't give me away._

"_Oh, good." She grinned. "I'm sorry but he is just so-"_

"_You're going to try to seduce him?" I asked quickly, panicked. "You don't know a thing about him. For all you know, he's a psycho killer rapist."_

"_You worked for him for a year and you're still a virgin. I think I'm safe. And you could tell me a bit about him, couldn't you?"_

"_Rin." I almost whined. "I'm so annoyed with him right now. Can we talk about anything else?"_

"_Do you know what kind of girl he likes? Hair color preference?" She began before I even finished my own sentence. Once I did, she sighed loudly. "Alright, I get the picture. You're mad at him about something. We'll stop talking about him."_

_And she kept her promise through dinner and up until we stopped at my apartment. I smiled. "Thanks for walking with me. It's really creepy to walk alone so close to sunset."_

_She waved it off. "Don't sweat it. Um...One more thing. What's the company you're employed at now? Just in case I wanna visit you."_

_I grimaced. "I never said I'm going to show up tomorrow though he thinks I will. It's called Shibuya Psychic Research."_

_She nodded. "I've heard of it once. It's downtown near the old mall, right?"_

"_Correct. I don't recommend trying to stop by there tomorrow. I really don't think I'll be there."_

"_I believe you." She assured me with an almost fake smile. "I gotta head home before the sun sets. See you."_

"_Be careful!" I called as she walked away. Heading up to my apartment, I opened the door and locked myself inside. My kitten, Macha, was fast asleep on the couch. Sitting beside him, I stared blankly at the wall in front of me and tried to make a decision._

_I could just show up at the opening ceremony as a spectator. If I remember the newspaper article correctly, it's open to the public, though the majority of the guests will be stuck outside, celebrating the reopening in the parking lot. A separate party will go on inside for staff and potential clients. Growling at nothing, I noticed that I startled Macha but he quickly went back to sleep. _

_Why does this have to be so hard? Giving the cat some fresh food and water, I prepared for bed and shut myself up in my room. After nearly an hour of tossing and turning, I finally fell into an almost easy sleep._

_By the time I woke the next morning and dressed for the day in a jean skirt and a slightly dressy red baby doll top, I had made a decision. Putting on a pair of small black heels, I grabbed my purse and headed out with a goal in mind. Naru wanted me to show up at seven? Fine. I walked through the doors of SPR at six thirty, ready to confront the pretentious asshole that thinks he can just demand I work for him._

_The main office was empty when I arrived. Using my old key, I opened the main door and looked around. Since the sun was not quite up and the lights were off, it almost seemed creepy. But the familiar feeling of being where I should be made me sigh in near contentment. I could vaguely hear typing coming from the door that led to Lin's office but not even the light was on in Naru's office. Sitting my bag on my old desk, I sat on the top of the desk and crossed my ankles, then my arms. _

_A few minutes after I arrived, Naru finally did. He didn't notice me in the dark room at first. He just walked right on by. As he reached his office door, he turned around and gave me a blank look, though his eyes did seem to linger on my face, then on my hair that draped over my shoulders and then on my legs for so short a time, I wasn't sure if it happened._

"_You'll find all the office supplies you need in the bottom drawer of that filing cabinet. The caterers will be arriving at seven thirty so let them in and tell them to set up the barbequed foods outside and the rest in here."_

"_Naru, I want to talk to you." I said softly, though there was thankfully a firmness in the way I said it._

_He raised an eyebrow and opened his office door. With a slight motion of his hand, I realized he was letting me enter his office before him, something he's never done. A little surprised, I moved off the desk and walked into his office. It hasn't changed either. Same desk, same blinds blocking out the sun, same bookshelves taking up the right wall, same bathroom door on the left wall with filing cabinets on either side._

_The sound of his office door sliding closed made me tense a little. He turned on the light and walked past me, taking a seat at his desk. Following him a little more slowly than necessary, I sat in the chair available for clients. He folded his arms on his desk and waited for me to begin. I looked down for a moment before looking him directly in the eyes, a very difficult task._

"_What makes you think that you can quit my job on my behalf and demand I work for you?" I asked. I didn't yell it. In fact, it sounded quite calm._

_He was quick with his response. "Because I knew you would want your old job back. You'll make much more here than you'll make at that restaurant."_

"_I don't want my old job back." I defended and the fact that I was doing so could be heard clearly in my voice._

"_You're here, aren't you?"_

_I tried not to glare. Damn it...Why does he have to be so good at cornering me? "Because I wanted you to know that you can't treat me like that. I want some respect if you want me to even consider working for you. Contrary to what you may think, respect isn't something you can buy. Not from me, anyway."_

_He grimaced slightly. "How exactly do I earn it, then?"_

"_Don't try to make decisions for me." I began. "Don't demand I do something for you that has nothing to do with my job."_

_He interrupted me on that last one. "Like what? What have I ever demanded you do that has nothing to do with your job?"_

"_'Mai, tea!'" I mimicked in a low voice. "Making tea has nothing to do with my job. Make your own damn tea."_

"_Anything else?" He sounded calmer. He's connected the dots and knows I'm going to work for him._

"_Don't pull me out of school for a week straight and refuse to write an excuse note for me later. At the rate you went a year ago, I was nearly expelled twice."_

_He waited for me to continue but I found that I couldn't. I did have one last thing to say. I wanted him to apologize for the pain he put me through this past year. For the accusations he made and for leaving without saying goodbye. But I couldn't ask that. As far as he was concerned, we were never even close to friends. He the employer and I, the employee. Whatever used to exist between us is gone and my heart with it. The dull ache in my chest never goes, though. Sometimes I'm afraid it will never leave._

_Standing slowly, I tried to hide the vulnerability in my eyes. The look that flashed across his face told me that I hid it poorly. "I'll be at my desk, Mr. Shibuya."_

_That hit him, I noticed. His jaw actually dropped a bit. As I turned and left his office, I thought I heard him sigh. I've thought I've seen or heard him do a lot of things since yesterday. Opening the bottom drawer of my old filing cabinet, I took out the office supplies and organized them on the desk. Picking up the golden nameplate, I glared._

**Mai Taniyama-Secretary**

_That bastard knew I'd come back. I know that this nameplate was never on my desk when I last worked for him. Just as I was ready to chuck it across the room, the door opened and a couple familiar faces walked in. I smiled. "Monk! I haven't seen you in six months! Hi, Ayako."_

_That guitar playing monk pulled me into a nearly bone crushing hug. Pulling back, he held me at arm's length. "Look at you! You're really growing up, Mai."_

_Ayako grinned. "Isn't she? I love that you're growing your hair out. The short hair really didn't flatter you, to be honest."_

_John san walked in next. He smiled and gave me a polite hug. "It's great to see you Miss. Mai. A year is too long. I would have called to catch up but I've been back in Australia this past year."_

"_And you came back just for this?" I asked._

"_The church I ministered at requested I come back about a month ago. I was still praying about it when Naru called a couple days ago and I figured this was my sign to come back to Japan. I jumped on a plane that very day."_

"_It's really great to see you all." I said honestly. "Especially here. It feels almost like old times."_

_Just as Monk and John san started a conversation, Ayako pulled me aside. "Are you sure that you'll be alright here?"_

_I had told Ayako about my confrontation with Naru when she found me crying in my apartment the day after Naru left for England. She had really been there for me this past year and for that, I'm forever grateful. She's like my honorary big sister. Or even a mother figure. "I'll be fine. Naru and I talked and I think things will change for the better."_

_A knock on the door stopped our chat. "Catering!"_

_Opening the door, I let a few men in, all carrying covered trays. "Good morning. All of the barbequed foods go outside and the rest goes in here."_

"_Soda bottles?" One asked._

"_Probably outside." I told him._

"_And the wine bottles?"_

"_Uh..."_

_Naru opened his office door then. "Those go in here. There are thirty wine glasses in the cabinet. The sake also goes in here. Organize the food in the kitchenette and the drinks on that table by the door."_

_An hour later, the opening began and we all followed Naru to the parking lot full of people who probably all showed up at the promise of free food. A ribbon had been tied to the bottom railings of the stairs that led up to the door and Naru stood before it with a pair of those large scissors while Monk, Ayako, John san and myself stood behind him. He made a quick speech that mostly consisted of him explaining what the company does and then cut the ribbon. The crowd cheered and one of the caterers began to serve food to them._

_We headed inside after a few minutes of Naru shaking hands. A few men and women in business suits and fancier dresses showed up at the door a few minutes later with invitations in hand. I was tasked with handing out drinks at the door up until the final guest arrived and then Naru asked me to go into the kitchen and find napkins. As I laid several out on the counter, another pair of familiar faces showed up. Yasuhara immediately approached and hugged me, Masako stayed by the door, sipping on a glass of something pink and bubbly._

"_You look well, Mai." Yasuhara commented. "Really...different. Not a bad different, though."_

_I grinned. "You look nice too, Yasu."_

"_You know, I would've never agreed to work for Naru again if he hadn't told me you were working here. It feels like old times. Though I'm still just a part time assistant for bigger cases. Sometimes I think that I'd like to work here full time. I really enjoy getting to see you."_

_Out of his whole speech, what caught my attention is his first sentence. "Naru told you that, did he? He wasn't even sure I'd agree to work here again until this morning."_

_Yasu laughed nervously. "I'm guessing a lot of the old team only agreed to work here again because they knew you'd be here."_

_A blush formed on his cheeks, making me flush nervously. "You really think so?"_

"_Mai, Mr. Kiba needs a napkin!" Naru called from the main room. Giving Yasu an apologetic smile, I grabbed a napkin and walked into the main room. Naru was talking quite amiably with a man in a very snazzy business suit near his office. I handed the man a napkin. Naru nodded and I was about to walk away when the man addressed me._

"_Young lady, you are Mr. Shibuya's assistant?" He asked and I nodded._

_Naru answered on my behalf. "Her name is Mai Taniyama." _

"_Forgive me for calling you over. I am seriously considering giving your boss my case and wish to meet everyone that will come to my island for it."_

_I blinked. "Island? You own an island?"_

_He chuckled. "Yes, young lady. It's called Seishin island. Some just call it spirit island. It's been haunted for the three decades my family has owned it and much longer."_

"_What's made you decide to seek help now?" I asked, sure that I saw Naru look a little impatient out of the corner of my eye._

_The man looked a little worried. "Because the spirits were never harmful before now. They've just recently started to hurt the staff at my home and even some natives that live in a tiny village on the other side of the island. I told them that I would seek help."_

"_In what way are they harmful?" Naru asked, pushing himself back in to the conversation. Mr. Kiba turned to him._

"_One of my maids claimed that a spirit had held her down against her bed one night and began to take liberties with her. She screamed and another maid came in. The ghost left then. A few days later, that same maid said she was cornered by another spirit while fetching a bottle of wine from the cellar _

_and the spirit actually completed his earlier task. I thought she might have been making it up until I called a doctor to test her. There were obvious signs of forced intimacy."_

_I gasped._

"_Are you sure it wasn't another staff member?" Naru asked._

"_I have no male staff members. Only three maids." He said softly. "Poor Tomo...She was so distraught after the experience she hasn't actually spoken since."_

"_Poor lady." I murmured._

"_Mai, poor more drinks for our guests." Naru ordered and I sighed. He may think that I'll let him boss me around but the ordering will stop as soon as this party does._

_An hour later, the final guest left and we had twenty different cases to sort through. Some were as simple as a spirit haunting a little farmhouse, one as big as spirits haunting a whole island. Naru hadn't made any sort of decision on which case we would take but I felt positive that the island case would be the one he picked since it was paying extremely well._

_Saying goodbye to Monk, Ayako, John san and Yasu, I was organizing copies of the potential case files when Masako emerged from Naru's office with him in tow. She smiled slightly, her eyes alight and her expression very inviting. "I look forward to further discussing this potential merger."_

_He nodded, a slight strain in his expression. As soon as he showed her to the door, he let out an almost heavy sigh. "Anyone else left?"_

_I shook my head. "No, none."_

"_Good. You can go home now." He told me without turning to look at me._

"_I haven't seen Lin san at all." I said, stopping him as he approached his office. "Why didn't he make an appearance for the party? He wasn't even at the ribbon cutting."_

"_Lin isn't feeling well enough to be around people but he insisted that he be allowed to work today." Naru said simply, turning slightly in my direction. He opened his mouth as if he were about to say something but quickly shut it. Walking into the kitchenette, I heard him filling something with water. Standing and going to peek around the kitchenette corner, I was surprised to see him making his own tea._

_After the hot water had been poured over the tiny tea leaves and it was time to scoop them out with the little tea strainer, I saw he was having trouble getting them all. As I was about to finally offer my assistance, I heard the ding of the office bell. Naru looked up and finally noticed me and the voice of someone I had just told yesterday that I wouldn't be here filled the room._

"_Mai! I knew you'd be here. This job seemed too good to turn down." Rin said from the door way. She was quick to dart up to me and give me a hug. When her purple eyes zeroed in on Naru, I felt a slight tug. "Hi, Mr. Shibuya. I'm a friend of Mai's. We worked together at Shishu's until she quit yesterday."_

_He only nodded. Finishing his tea preparation, he walked past us both and into his office, not even remotely interested in her flirtatious voice or her ridiculously low cut shirt and skirt barely long enough to cover her assets. Rin pouted and I walked back to my desk._

"_He's a little busy, Rin." I told her, hoping she'd take the hint and leave._

"_I just wanted to say hi." She whined. "Why do you assume I'm here to see your hunky boss?"_

"_Because you hinted that you would." I muttered._

"_Huh?"_

_I smiled. "Nothing at all. If you could, I need you to leave. As soon as I finish organizing these papers, I have to leave."_

_Naru opened the office door then and Rin posed seductively against my desk and flipped her shoulder length blonde hair a little. Naru didn't even look at her. "Mai, I need you to take the case file Mr. Kiba gave us and photocopy it so Lin can have a copy. I'll give it to him myself since he's possibly still contagious."_

_He immediately shut the door and Rin went right back to pouting. "I guess I'll be going. I might stop by tomorrow."_

_As soon as she did leave, I sighed in relief I didn't know I had and did as Naru said._

**(END FLASHBACK)**

And there you have it. It's been a month and I'm still pissed off with Naru and he makes it even worse by acting like his old condescending self. And even though it's always made me angry in the past, the fact that Naru actually hasn't asked for tea once since he re-hired me is driving me insane!

**END OF CHAPTER 1. WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW IF YOU HAVE THE TIME.**


	2. Chapter 2

**!A/N: SEEING AS I'VE NEVER READ THE MANGA, I MAY TAKE CREATIVE LICENSE. FORGIVE ANYTHING THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN OR DIDN'T HAPPEN IN THE ORDER I WRITE IT AS IT PERTAINS TO NARU AND MAI.**

**Chapter 2**

Mai's POV:

My reminiscing was cut short when Naru stepped out of his office with a folder filled with papers. "Mai, do you remember Mr. Kiba from the reopening ceremony last month?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked, recalling that we had put that case on hold for all of July so that Mr. Kiba could throw all the parties he usually threw during the last part of Summer. With Autumn very quickly approaching, I imagine that Mr. Kiba will finally want us on that case.

"We've picked up his case. I'll need you to talk to your principal about missing a few days."

"He won't be happy. School just started." I told him.

"I'll contact him, then." He said, much to my surprise, before sitting the folder on my desk. "I wrote as thorough of a debriefing as I could about the case. Considering the way the possibly multiple spirits have chosen to attack, certain measures have to be taken. Meaning everyone will receive a partner that they must remain with at all times, when possible, and roommates will be assigned during the night."

"I'm surprised you'd want her even going to that island." Ayako said as she and Monk walked in, obviously hearing everything Naru had said. I had told them about Mr. Kiba's case the day after the reopening party. "What if one of those spirits catches her alone?"

"I wouldn't be having any women come on this case if I didn't need the extra hands. It's not just a simple house case, it's an island. I need people helping with the house, with the surrounding woods and with the village." He told her simply, though I could tell there was an edge in his voice, though I wasn't sure why.

Ayako put an arm around me. "Fine then, but I won't let her out of my sight."

"When are we leaving?" I asked.

Naru picked up the folder on my desk and began handing out pages stapled together. "The debriefing explains everything. When we're leaving, what to pack, the temperature on the island this time of year and maps of everything from the house to the village. Do not lose these packets. Bring them on the trip."

I looked through the pages before returning to the first. So we would be leaving in two days, huh? On the very front page of the packet Naru handed me, there was a small paper stapled that said I would be required to arrive at six, instead of seven like everyone else. I gave him a glare when I thought he wasn't paying attention. To my embarrassment, he turned right to me and smirked a little.

"Something wrong, Mai?"

I turned back towards my desk and started to pack my things. "Nothing, nothing. If you don't need me for anything else, I'm going to head home and start packing."

For once, he nodded. "Alright. Be here tomorrow at six. Make sure you're packed by tomorrow night. I'll call your school tomorrow morning."

Not giving him a chance to think up something that would keep me in the same room as him any longer today, I grabbed my purse and packet and left the building. I was halfway home when all of the frustration I had been keeping at bay over Naru and being around him broke through and slowed my pace. Pausing outside of a toy shop, I stared blankly at my reflection in the display window, a sour look on my face.

"That teddy bear must have done something really bad to get you that angry." I heard someone say. I turned towards the voice to see Mr. Kiba himself. Blinking a couple times, I saw the bear in the window I had been glaring in the direction of and cracked a smile at his joke. He put his hands in his pockets, a smile on his face.

In a way, Mr. Kiba was kind of handsome for a man that looked to be thirty or older. He wasn't fit but he wasn't fat either. He was a little taller than Naru and had a head full of wavy dark hair with very dark brown eyes. His face was a little scruffy from some slight facial hair but I thought that it made him look distinguished. While he didn't really fall into the category 'my type', I was a little grateful that I could finally look at another man and not see Naru. Maybe because he looked and acted nothing like him.

"What brings you here, Mr. Kiba?" I asked politely.

"I was taking a walk around here, trying to find a certain store. Maybe you could help?" He asked before pulling a map from his pocket. "I spend so much time on the island that I sometimes have trouble finding my way around a lot of cities that I've been to before."

I took the map and opened it. I pointed. "Well, we're right here. What's the name of the store you're looking for?"

"It's called Gazuya Jewelers. I sent in my watch for fixing and I need to pick it up. It took them a couple weeks for it to be fixed and I somehow managed to forget where the store is."

"Right here." I pointed again. "Just walk around that block over there and keep going straight. It'll be on the left hand side."

"Mai, I see you've found Mr. Kiba." His voice made me jump. A little frustrated that Naru managed to show up just when I stopped thinking about him for a minute, I turned completely around and fought the desire to tell him to get lost.

"Actually, he found me." I told Naru. "He wanted directions to a store. I've handled it."

Naru held out his hand to Mr. Kiba to shake. "Sir, I'm actually glad I ran into you. I want to thank you again for letting us take on your case and assure you that you will not be disappointed."

Mr. Kiba shook hands with Naru. "No, it's I that should be thanking you. For that entire month I waited to give you the case, it seemed peaceful. But something happened again last night that made me call you. Miss, Tomo, the maid that was assaulted by a spirit. She's finally started speaking and she's actually begun to describe small pieces of the experience. She's even explained what he looked like."

Naru brought out a notepad and pen from his pocket and held it up, ready to write. "Please, continue."

Mr. Kiba seemed to become a little more upset. "She said that she had been reaching for the bottle of wine she was sent to get when something grabbed her from behind and pulled her onto the floor. A man then loomed over her that was only half there..."

"Transparent?" Naru asked, wanting him to clarify.

Mr. Kiba nodded. "Exactly. She said the spirit covered her mouth and then continued to go through with...assaulting her. Her description was of a man with dark hair and deep set eyes. She described him as being unusually tall. When he had finished and stood over her, she claimed he reached the top of one of the wine racks, which are all exactly seven feet tall."

"Anything else?" Naru asked. When Mr. Kiba shook his head, Naru put the notepad and pen away. "Thank you for the information. It will put us that much closer to figuring out who the spirits are and exactly what they want."

Mr. Kiba glanced in the direction I had told him the Jewelry store was. "Yes, thank you. I really must get going or the store will close on me."

After another few words, Mr. Kiba briskly walked down the street and Naru finally looked to me. "You should head home."

I rolled my eyes. "It's after work hours. I can spend that time as I please."

He didn't even bat an eye. "You aren't required to go home, if you don't want to. As long as you arrive at work on time tomorrow, it really doesn't matter."

That really irked me. "So you're saying you don't care what happens to me? It's going to be dark in under an hour. If I stand here, wasting my time any longer, I'll spend part of that walk at risk."

He returned the glare I was sure was on my face. "You're the most accident prone human being I've ever met. You're at risk more or less always. I'm not responsible for you or your stupid decisions."

Finally losing my cool, I turned on my heel and started to stomp away. "Fine, then! I'm going home!"

A few people stared at me as I yelled at Naru but I didn't care. I'm really not as naïve as I once was but part of me kind of hoped Naru would be following me. I didn't look back until I had unlocked my apartment door. When I did and there was no Naru to be seen, I walked inside dejectedly and locked myself in.

**(The morning SPR leaves for Seishin island.)**

"You're really wearing that?" I asked Monk as he stepped out of his car. Taking in the sight of him in a neon yellow tourist shirt and cargo shorts was just too funny. "We're taking on a case, not going on vacation."

"That's the smartest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth, Mai." Naru said bluntly and it took Monk literally holding me back to keep that asshole narcissist from getting a black eye. "Everyone but Yasuhara is here. Does anyone know his whereabouts?"

"He told me to tell you that his college course grades were a little lower than expected and he intends on spending these next few days in his dorm, studying for the upcoming tests." Monk informed us. "If the case is still open by the time he completes his tests, he'll make an appearance."

I frowned. "That's a shame. I figured Yasu would drop everything to spend a few days fighting ghosts with us. He loves this sort of thing."

Monk nodded in agreement. "You're right. I guess his grades are a lot lower than he expected."

"Load as many of your bags as you can in Takigawa's car and the rest in the van." Naru ordered before approaching the passenger side door of the van and opening it. "Miss. Hara will be riding in the van with Lin and myself. Everyone else will go with Takigawa."

Masako looked absolutely smug as she passed by me. Giving me a very condescending look, she took Naru's offered hand and let him help her into the back seats of the van. A little ticked off, I couldn't even speak as I finished loading my suitcase and took my own seat in Monk's car. Ayako turned around in the passenger seat and gave John san and I big smiles. "Everybody ready? This is SPR's first case since reopening."

I returned the smile. "Ready and waiting."

As the trip began and Tokyo rushed by outside my window, I leaned down in my seat and tried to ignore the bickering going on between Monk and Ayako.

"I've got a copy of my band's latest CD we could listen to." Monk told Ayako and she shook her head.

"I have this classical tape that would really relax everyone."

"Lucky for the rest of us, I don't have a tape player in this car." Monk mumbled and Ayako started to yell at him about how uncultured he could be.

"You're such an idiot." She finished off her rant.

"And you're acting like you have a stick up your ass." He slung back and she became so angry that all she could do was cross her arms and stare out the window after that. Sensing that he'd won for now, Monk put his band's CD in.

"You seem tired." John san acknowledged, taking in my almost haggard appearance. He handed me a coffee thermos that he had with him. "It's white chocolate cappuccino."

Smiling, I took a long drink, grateful for it. It made me feel better but didn't quite make up for the fact that I only slept a few hours last night. In fact, I don't remember a night I slept longer than four or five hours since I started working for Naru again. Ayako, overhearing what John san had said, looked at me too. "He's right, Mai. Maybe you should take a nap. It'll take about an hour to get through this traffic."

I handed the coffee back to John san. "Thanks, guys. I think I will."

Accepting a small travel pillow from Ayako, I leaned against my door and closed my eyes. At first, the sounds of heavy traffic kept me awake. But as we seemed to make our way through the first wave of traffic, I finally fell asleep. For the first time since Naru left for England, Gene appeared in my dreams.

He looked just like Naru and that made me feel uneasy. I'm sure that if I had known Gene in real life, he wouldn't have been wearing exactly what Naru usually wears. It's just what my mind logically thinks he should wear. And what Gene's ghost figures will make me most comfortable around him. His smile made me sigh.

"I've missed you." I admitted. "I don't really understand why you chose to completely go away after Naru left but you must have had a reason for it."

"I'm still your spirit guide but I'm also Noll's brother. He needed me more." Gene explained, using the nickname he had been using for Naru a short time before Naru left for England.

I grimaced. I wonder if Gene realizes just how badly I needed Naru's face this past year. "Are you back to help us with this next case."

"Yes." He said in almost a hesitant manner. "I'm here to help you with the case, Mai. You need to stay away from that village on the island. You also need to stay away from Mr. Kiba. Don't ever let yourself be alone with him."

I blinked. "Why? Is he bad news?"

Gene looked uncertain. "I'm not sure yet. I get a strange vibe from him and I'd like you to keep your distance until I know more about him."

"Do you know if he's dangerous?" I asked but Gene was already fading. "Wait! Not yet!"

I unwillingly woke up then, a worried looking Monk an Ayako hovering over me, shaking me. "Mai? Mai!"

"Mai! Oh, thank goodness. She's waking up." Ayako murmured before stepping back. "You gave us all a fright. We've been trying to wake you up for over a minute."

I blushed as I realized that the entire SPR team was standing around Monk's car, looking at me. Seeing as nothing was apparently wrong with me, Naru looked away. "If you're done with your nap, everyone is waiting on you, Mai."

My face getting redder, I climbed out of the car and took in my surroundings. We were parked about fifty feet from a small plane with a very aerodynamic design. "Are we at the airport?"

"Inside a private terminal." Monk explained. "Mr. Kiba sent his private jet to pick us up so we could bypass security with all of our bulky research equipment."

Said gear was being loaded into the jet by a couple of men in simple uniforms of slacks with shirts tucked into them. When the equipment had been safely put away, the luggage was loaded next and then we were finally allowed to come on board. I smiled as I took in the sight of the inside of the jet. It looks even nicer than what I imagine first class looks like.

As we all buckled up, Naru sighed. He had no choice but to sit beside me when everyone ran ahead of him and took the seats they wanted. Masako had also lagged and was forced to sit by John san, who looked even more uncomfortable than I felt, mostly due to the grumpy look on Masako's face. Trying to ignore everyone around me, Naru made it that much more difficult by taking out his laptop and opening it as the plane started off down the runway. He opened up his email account and I couldn't help but carefully look over his shoulder.

_Dear Mr. Kiba,_

_It would be beneficial for us both if you could convince Miss. Tomo to agree to an interview. I will be arriving with my team in half an hour and will require five rooms, instead of the agreed four. My apologies for the inconvenience._

_Kazuya Shibuya _

_of _

_Shibuya Psychic Research_

When the plane began to ascend into the sky, I gasped, causing Naru to look and catch me in my spying. He quickly shut the computer and I blushed. "I was just curious."

"Some things don't concern you." He said softly, the annoyance clear in his voice.

"It's an email to our newest client informing him of when we'll be arriving and that we need an extra room. What's so private about that?" I asked defensively.

"The fact that we have to ask for a fifth room is your fault, Mai."

"Mine?" I said a little too loudly, causing Monk and Ayako to look at us. "Why is it my fault?"

"I asked you to send an email yesterday to Mr. Kiba requesting five rooms and when I looked at the email you sent last night, you had said only four. Did you forget the base?"

"Sorry." I mumbled, embarrassed that I've managed to act just as incompetent as Naru thinks I am. If I'm going to show him that he's entirely wrong about me, I need to stop making stupid mistakes.

Lin san was out of his seat as soon as the seat belt sign turned off, walking in the direction of the bathroom. Other than a mono syllable response when I offer him tea (I may not make Naru tea but that doesn't mean I need to be rude to Lin san), Lin san hasn't actually spoken to me since I finally saw him face to face a few days after SPR opened and his illness went away. I wonder if he knows about Naru's rejection towards me or if the distance he's put between him and me is just like the distance that was between us last time we worked together.

"Don't get too comfortable." Naru told me as I brought out my MP3 and a pen and notepad to pass the time. "We'll be landing before you know it."

"I know." I sighed. "I'm only passing the time."

"There's not that much time to pass." He answered and I finally lost it. I looked him square in the eye.

"If you're so bored that you've decided that you're gonna spend this trip badgering me, maybe you should play on your computer or something."

His answering look was a little intimidating. Turning in his seat so that he faced the window, he opened his computer again and started going through his emails. After I had done a few drawings, a hobby I had picked up about the same time I first started working for Naru two years ago, I sat my notebook on the armrest between Naru and me and started listening to some music.

Somewhere between my favorite song and my second favorite, Naru had picked up my notebook and started looking through the pictures, his laptop back in its bag. Flushing as he stopped at one of my first sketches of him, I tried to snatch it from him. He quickly moved the sketch book to his other hand, keeping it out of my reach.

"Your artistic skills are lacking." He murmured with only a hint of humor. "I don't recall having three eyes."

"That's your eyebrow." I said softly, my face practically on fire. "I never shaded it in. I drew that two years ago. I can draw much better than that now."

Checking to see if I was correct, he flipped through several pages until he landed on a picture I had sketched the night I confessed my feelings to Naru. He had just broken my heart and I was feeling both devastated and theatrical so I drew a picture of a nymph with ripped up wings and tattered dress, laying in a puddle of water. There were even spots on the painting that looked weathered from where my tears had landed. I had colored and shaded it so well that it really popped off the page in my opinion. At the bottom of the page, I signed my name and the day I drew it.

He stared at the picture for several seconds, taking in the detail of it. His next words took me for a spin. "You've got a talent."

I blinked. "You're serious?"

He didn't respond. Instead, he flipped through several more of people like Ayako, Monk and even one of the entire gang until he stopped at one of him, sitting at his desk in his office, reading a book. I had just drawn it last month after agreeing to work for him again. The detail was even better than the one of the nymph. The look he had on his face told the viewer he was lost in thought, maybe over something he had read or maybe over a memory. In the very corner of his office, I had drawn Gene. He was shadowed and vaguely drawn so that he looked transparent. His gaze was on Naru and a smile just like the one in my dreams was on his face.

This picture caused a troubled look to fight its way into Naru's eyes. Reaching for my notebook carefully, I took it away and closed it. He didn't try to take it back. Instead, he stared out the window until the plane had hit the runway. Looking out the window, I watched as the forest flew by outside the window. At the end of the runway, the plane finally stopped and the door was opened by one of the uniformed men who took the trip with us.

Waiting for us on a platform near the runway was Mr. Kiba. He waved us over as we descended the jet and we went to join him. Naru shook his hand.

"Mr. Kiba, let me introduce you to the rest of my team. You've met my assistants, Lin Koujo and Mai Taniyama. I've also brought with me television medium, Masako Hara, Buddhist monk, Hosho Takigawa, shrine maiden, Ayako Matsuzaki and exorcist, John Brown. He's from Australia but his Japanese is excellent."

Mr. Kiba shook each of our hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Come. Through those trees are the steps leading up to my home. The gentleman that traveled with you will bring the luggage and your equipment."

Following Mr. Kiba down the platform steps, we walked through the trees and I had to gape. The steps he mentioned were about four flights of stairs leading to a large house on top of a big hill. It was made of wood, like a log cabin, but had large glass windows, making it more of a glass house.

While the steps were tiring, stepping into the air conditioned island home was worth the effort. It was beautiful. Mr. Kiba had it done up in a mix between western and something like Bollywood, giving it a very nice atmosphere. Mr. Kiba seemed bashful over the fact that everyone, except for Naru and Lin san, gaped at his house.

"I hope you all like it. I just had my decorator redo it after the Summer parties ended. I wanted to simplify it while still making it comfortable. It will be changed again when the weather cools to create a warmer atmosphere."

"If this is simple, my apartment is a cardboard box." Monk mumbled and Ayako elbowed him in the ribs. While he bent over in obvious pain, Naru stepped in the way and kept everything professional.

"As soon as we can be given room assignments and shown to our base, I can begin to clear your home of any unwanted entities. I hope you received my email."

"About needing five rooms, yes. Follow me." Mr. Kiba said and we all headed up the stairs to the balconied second floor that one could look into the living room from the upstairs landing. He opened the first single door to show a nice bedroom with two single beds. "This room is for the gentlemen you said would share."

"Takigawa and Mr. Brown will take this room." Naru told him and the two gentleman looked at eachother in surprise, as if Naru had never told them room assignments.

Nodding, Mr. Kiba walked to the next door and opened it showing a larger room room with three beds. "You informed me that the ladies would all share."

I smiled at Ayako but Masako looked a little upset. Walking until she was standing beside me, she covered her mouth with her kimono sleeve. "Just make sure to keep your things on your side of the room."

Saving me from embarrassing myself by saying something back at Masako that wouldn't have been very clever, Mr. Kiba led us out of the hallway and across the landing to another. Opening the first door, he showed a room with a double bed and slightly nicer furnishings. "This room will be for you, Mr. Shibuya. Your base is next door and Mr. Koujo's room is on the other side."

Naru nodded. "Thank you. The men moving the equipment should carefully bring it to the base. Once it's in the room, my assistants can organize it."

Mr. Kiba checked the golden watch on his wrist. "I'm supposed to be making a call soon. I may not be making another appearance before bed. I hope you won't find me rude."

"Not at all." Monk assured him, a smile on his face. "Leave it to us, Mr. Kiba."

Returning the smile, Mr. Kiba shook Naru's hand once more before walking back down the stairs and shutting himself in a room out of sight. The men with the equipment made their appearance after that and it was time for us to get to work. Half an hour later, the monitors were set up and Naru was writing on a dry erase board, giving everyone an idea of what we would do today. When he had finished, he turned around.

"Due to the violent nature of the spirits toward females, it's necessary that you select a partner and do all you can to not leave their side." Naru said to the women in the room in general, though he was looking right at me when he said it.

"Mai and I will stick together." Ayako volunteered. I smiled, grateful my partner was someone I actually enjoyed talking to.

"I'd be happy to escort Miss. Hara, if it's alright with her." John said politely. Masako herself seemed a little upset, probably because Naru didn't volunteer himself, but otherwise consented.

"We'll be exercising the 'safety in numbers' tactic while here. At midnight, everyone must retire to their rooms. Do not leave them for anything. There are bathrooms in all the bedrooms."

"What will we be doing first?" Monk asked.

"I'd like you to be on standby for now. Miss. Hara will walk about the house in an attempt to sense something with her escort and Miss. Matsuzaki will make at least fifty charms to be placed in various locations." Naru ordered before heading for the door.

"And what will you be doing?" I couldn't help but ask. I'm all too accustomed to Naru standing idly by while everyone else does the work for him.

He glanced at me over his shoulder. "Lin and I will be interviewing the maid who was assaulted."

"That's a bad idea." I told him, causing him to look back at me. "She's just been sexually assaulted. Do you really think she'll feel comfortable talking with you? You're both men who happen to be tall with dark hair."

He seemed slightly surprised, as if that hadn't occurred to him. Looking at Lin, he merely nodded his head and the older man turned and went to sit at the monitors and start typing something on a laptop. Naru turned back to me. "Mai, you'll be helping me interview Miss. Tomo."

Now it was my turn to be surprised. "Really?"

He glared a little, obviously frustrated that he needed my help for once. "Yes."

Still shocked, I followed Naru out of the base and down the stairs. Waiting on one of the sofas was two young women dressed in maid uniforms. One had bronzed skin with her dark hair up in a bun and the other had pale skin with her fawn blonde hair hanging over her shoulders. I could tell by her hunched shoulders and the way she looked warily at Naru that the fawn haired girl was the victim. I pointed to a chair ten feet from the girl.

"Naru, sit here. Give her some space." Listening to me without complaint for once, he sat and brought out a pen and notepad, intending on being the note keeper for a change. "Miss. Tomo, my name is Mai Taniyama. I work for Shibuya Psychic Research and was hoping to have a moment of your time."

She looked down and nodded. "Yes, I know. Mr. Kiba told me you'd have some questions about what happened."

I took a moment to give the girl a sympathetic look. She had to be twenty at the oldest. It was terrible just imagining what she went through. I shivered. "Mr. Kiba tells me that you were sent to get a bottle of wine from the cellar when the attack occurred. Would you mind repeating to me what you told Mr. Kiba?"

She merely looked to the dark haired maid beside her. She gave the girl a compassionate look before turning to me. "My name is Hana. Tomo has difficulty recounting it. She's told me everything. Would it be alright if I told it for her?"

I nodded. "Of course. Whatever would make her more comfortable."

Hana began to tell Tomo's tale. "It was at the beginning of last month. It was stormy that night. I remember because Tomo and I were in the sun room when the storm began. We went into the kitchen and were beginning to make dinner when the other maid, Kitsune, came in to let us know that Mr. Kiba wanted a bottle of his favorite rainy evening drink from the cellar. I was going to go and fetch it but Tomo insisted that she could."

"When the attack occurred, where were you? Could nobody hear her?" I asked, figuring it would be best to cover all bases. After all, there's really no proof that it was a ghost. Though apparently Tomo thinks it was.

"When someone must go into the cellar, they have to shut the door behind them because of how cold the cellar is. If it's open for even five minutes, it can freeze the entire kitchen." Hana explained. "Once the door is shut, it's practically soundproof. I also was using the overhead vent above the stove, which can be noisy."

"Why don't you tell me what Tomo told you about her time in the cellar." I said after a moment.

"Tomo said that the cellar felt even colder than usual. So cold that she could see her breath quite clearly. She had just picked up the bottle when she felt something very warm on her back. When she turned around, she found that the spirit was pressed against her back. Even though he was transparent, she could clearly feel him against her."

When there was a pause, I shivered. That would be terrifying... "Mr. Kiba mentioned that the ghost had dark hair and was as tall as a wine rack, which are all seven feet tall."

Hana nodded. "Yes, that's correct. Tomo recalls seeing long hair that was in many braids and pulled back into a ponytail. His skin was also bronzed. He pinned her to the ground and had his way...then disappeared. She laid on the floor until I came down to find her. I was worried since she had been in the cellar for a while."

"Mr. Kiba also told us that there was a near attack for Miss. Tomo while she was laying in bed a few days earlier. Was it the same spirit?"

"I was in hearing range for that. I heard her scream and came in just in time to see a cloud of smoke move from off of her and disappear. She later told me that the spirit looked the same for both attacks."

"Ask her about the attacks in the village." Naru told me, making Miss. Tomo sink further into Hana's side.

"I live in the village." Hana explained. I wasn't surprised. She looked like an islander. "I've grown up always believing in spirits and never thought of them as violent beings. The attacks have been so recent, it must be something that one of us has done. We've angered the spirits somehow and this is how they punish us."

"Did the spirits first begin attacking here or in the village?" I asked when I was sure Naru had enough time to write down everything that was said.

"The first victim was a girl in my village named Nali. She had just turned fifteen. When one of the village elders saw her walking out of the forest, her thighs covered in blood, he accused her of inviting a man to take her maidenhood and had her beaten. She had been known to openly flirt. The second victim was the daughter of that same elder and he realized then that it was not the fault of these girls. He did not know that it was the spirits at first and began questioning the men in the village. When none confessed, he threatened to involve the law of the outsiders."

"The police you mean?" I asked, wanting clarification. She sighed and nodded her head. Her eyes looked troubled.

"Yes. That very night, he witnessed one of the attacks. The spirits tried to go after my older sister but my father banished them away with a chant he had taught my sister and I when we were young. After that, he encouraged my sister to push her wedding to her fiance forward. He thought that the spirits would not touch her if she were no longer a virgin and it's proven to be correct so far. I have no man who has made me an offer of marriage so my father sent me here, to work as a maid. Shortly after I arrived, the attacks began here. I somehow feel responsible..."

Miss. Tomo looked at Hana. "No, don't feel responsible. This isn't yours or anyone's fault. All we can hope is that these people can rid us of this particular spirit, or perhaps all of the ones who haunt this island. At least I'll be safe now that it has had me..."

I heard Naru shift in his seat behind me. Thinking of nothing else that I could possibly ask, I finished up the talk by making sure we would be able to question the villagers. "Hana, how does your village feel about us coming to ask questions? Will there be a problem?"

"None that I know of. They want the attacks to stop badly and if this will do that, they'll cooperate." Hana assured us before glancing at the grandfather clock against the wall by the arch that led into the kitchen. "It's almost lunch time. I should help Kitsune finish making the food. Tomo, why don't you go lay down until the food is ready. You haven't rested properly in days."

Miss. Tomo sighed and stood up as the rest of us did. "Alright. Wake me when it's time. I'll clean the kitchen once we've finished eating."

When the two maids had gone their separate ways, I turned to Naru, who was looking over the notepad. "It sounds like whatever caused the spirits to become violent originated in the village."

"The cellar could be somehow linked as well. They claim it's freezing all the time." I pointed out and he was quick to shake his head.

"Cellars are usually cold. I don't think it has as much meaning as you think. We'll put a camera down there anyway. Let's go upstairs."

A little annoyed that Naru was so quick to shoot down my opinion on the case, I followed him back upstairs. "Let's hope we solve this case soon. It's creeping me out."


	3. Chapter 3

**I HOPE EVERYONE HAS BEEN ENJOYING THE CHAPTERS SO FAR. HERE'S CHAPTER THREE!**

**Chapter 3**

It took about half an hour after Naru and I returned from questioning Miss. Tomo and Hana before the cameras were set up everywhere. Each were equipped with the ability to take normal video and temperature sensitive video. I didn't have to be in the pairing that took a camera down to the basement and for that, I'm grateful. After just hearing Hana tell Miss. Tomo's story, I'm a little freaked out to go down there.

I'm sure it's acknowledged that I'm a virgin. Based on her age, I doubt Ayako is and I'm not sure at all about Masako. She comes across as delicate and ladylike but she is eighteen. Though the only guy I've ever seen her give the time of day to is Naru and I think we'd know if he were secretly in a relationship with Masako. He doesn't even call her by her first name, something that Masako has pointed out before. It drives her insane that I'm the only one he's on a first name basis with. Besides Lin, that is.

After the cameras were set up and we had finished lunch, Ayako put the charms up at random places in the house and even put black onyx safety charms around the necks of each virgin in the house. I fiddled with mine constantly while I began copying all the notes Naru took onto a word document on a computer so that it could be added to the other case information once I managed to organize it.

At three, when the sun was very high in the sky, Naru returned to the base from wherever he was. "Miss. Hana will be guiding us to the village in just a few minutes. Lin, Miss. Hara and Miss. Matsuzaki will come with me."

"Why not me?" I asked in curiosity. He gave me a smirk.

"I'm only bringing with me those who will contribute. Lin is our defense, in case the villagers become unsettled by our presence and try to run us out, Miss. Hara will guide us to where the spirits are most strongly sensed and Miss. Matsuzaki's abilities are always strongest when surrounded by nature."

"Alright." I shrugged. "Enjoy taking your own notes."

My words made him pause in the doorway. Without even turning around, he answered. "Try not to fall behind."

Giving the back of his head my own smirk, I grabbed a notepad and pen and quickly followed them out the base's door. "Sure thing, boss."

The walk to the village was beautiful but a little long. We had to walk a full mile and a half before we broke through the trees. Looking at all the wooden houses, I laughed inwardly at myself. And here I was picturing a bunch of little huts. It was less a village and more a very small town. I counted ten structures total, all branched out over a large field.

"Stay close." Hana ordered as we walked past a few people not in their houses, her dark eyes cautioning. "The village elders are suspicious of outsiders and it was no small matter getting them to agree to your presence here on the island."

"But doesn't the island belong to Mr. Kiba?" Ayako asked.

"Yes, technically. When Japan's government claimed it and tried to evacuate the village by force, Mr. Kiba bought the island and agreed to let us remain here as long as he could build what he wanted on the opposite side of the island. He was aware of what would happen to us otherwise."

I smiled. "That was very kind of him."

Hana smiled back. "It was. He's protected our way of life. We can continue to live in peace here, away from cities and people that do not understand our traditional ways. Come. The elders are all at my father's house, awaiting your arrival."

Following her up the porch steps of a two story house, she opened the door and let us walk in first. My eyes took in the rustic decorations around the house before settling on four men standing before a fire, their voices hushed as they spoke together. I had expected them to all be dressed in a tribal manner. Instead, they wore modern clothing, though maybe a tad outdated. Three of the men looked to us with a mixture of concern and curiosity, the fourth man openly glared.

Hana stepped forward to stand between us, ready for introductions. "My honorable elders...father...these are the experts who can help rid the island of the malicious spirits that haunt it."

"Your names?" The glaring one asked, his eyes taking each of our faces in.

Naru took a careful step forward, half hiding me behind him. "My name is Kazuya Shibuya. I own Shibuya Psychic Research. I've brought with me my assistants, Lin Koujo and Mai Taniyama, along with television medium, Masako Hara, and shrine maiden, Ayako Matsuzaki. I have more helping me but they are back at Mr. Kiba's home."

One of the kinder looking men stepped forward and put a hand on Hana's shoulder. "I'm Hana's father, Akatsoi."

The next man spoke. "I am Echi."

"Ritsu."

"Konoho." The glaring man spoke, his piercing eyes making me shrink even further behind Naru. "What do you think you can do to drive these spirits away that we haven't? Do you think your technology is somehow superior to our traditional methods?"

"Konoho..." Hana's father said softly. "We have tried our methods and they have not worked. How many more girls must suffer before you truly accept what we are doing to stop it?"

"I know what we need to-"

"Konoho!" Hana's father said harshly, his voice hushed. Whatever he had stopped him from saying, I had a feeling would help us solve the case that much sooner. Writing down the names of the elders and a little side note about talking to Konoho specifically, I looked back up to find him glaring at me specifically. He began to smile slightly. It was such a dark smile, I cringed. Scary...

Hana's father spoke again. "Mr. Shibuya, why don't you tell us what you plan on doing?"

"I'd first like to allow Miss. Hara to walk around the village and some of the surrounding forest. She's sensitive to the spirits around her and can tell us where the presence is strongest."

He gestured to the door. "Of course. We'll wait here."

Bowing to each of the elders in respect, we followed Hana out of the log cabin-like home and into the center of the village. Naru turned to Masako. "What do you feel?"

Said medium closed her eyes, her kimono sleeve placed delicately in front of her mouth. "There is a presence here...It's weak, sad even. I don't think I am sensing the spirit that has attacked these girls."

Hana glanced behind her at a fringe of forest before quickly looking away. Trying to memorize exactly where the fringe of forest is located, I followed everyone as we walked around the village. There were many people that we passed but none would talk to us. The children even looked afraid. After half an hour of just getting the feel for the village and for the homes, we paused outside the last home, all a little tired.

"The violent spirits only come at night, I think. Perhaps you will not sense them until then." Hana murmured, noticing how frustrated Naru was becoming. "Once we have checked this house, let us return to the elders. I will ask on your behalf that you be permitted to stay in the village."

Naru looked deep in thought. After a moment, he nodded. "Yes, we'll do that. If I'm correct and this violent entity is originating from this village, the only way to rid the island of it is to combat it here."

We had just stepped inside the last house and were following Masako down a small hallway across from the door when she let out a soft 'oh' and collapsed. With only Lin near enough, he had to catch her and help her to the ground, where he leaned her against the hallway wall. I leaned down in front of Masako.

"What is it? What did you sense?"

She shivered, her wide eyes filled with legitimate fear. "So much pain...So much fear...I feel it trying to crush me..."

"How long has this house been here, Miss. Hana?" Naru asked and Hana, who was looking worriedly at Masako, turned to Naru.

"It is the oldest house here. It burnt down decades ago and was rebuilt before any of the other houses were. That was back when this village was filled with huts. Only the tribe leader could live in the structure that was here before this house. After his death, it became tradition for the village to be ruled over by the strongest members. Those are the elders that you have met today."

"How did the old tribe leader die?" Naru asked when he saw that I had written everything that was said down.

"He died in the fire that burned down the old structure here. That's what my father told me. He was forty when he died."

When there was a lull in the conversation, I returned my gaze to Masako, who was looking at the end of the hall in fear, at a door there. Standing, I opened it to see a set of stairs in the dark. A very cold chill drifted up and I shivered violently for a second. "Is this a basement?"

"Yes, it is." Hana replied. "It is where everything the village is not using is stored, especially during Winter."

"Don't go down there." Masako begged me softly. "I feel it...So much fear..."

I had never seen Masako act this way. She had been rather dramatic on former cases, wanting the attention of Naru, but this is different. She seems to be genuinely frightened. Shutting the door, I turned back around. Naru was staring in my direction. I blushed, though it was a lot easier to control than it was a year ago.

"If it would be alright, I'd like to set up a camera in that basement." Naru told Hana. "If your village's elders agree to our presence here for the night, I'd also like to set one up in the center of the village. We can get together some camping gear so we don't take up any of the space in your homes."

Hana nodded. "Of course. Come, let us return to my father's home."

Back at the first home we entered, we found the elders still standing around the fireplace. It had been stoked, so that the room was made all the warmer. Hana's father nodded to us before gazing at his daughter. "What have they said?"

"They feel something coming from the basement in the old house. Would they be able to set up camp in the village? Perhaps be able to enter the basement?"

Konoho glared. "No! These outsiders shouldn't even be here! Akatsoi, control that daughter of yours! She will lead this village to ruin with her foolish requests!"

"Konoho, do not speak in anger. I will let them set up camp and enter the cellar for a few minutes. When they realize that it is just a dusty old basement like any other house has, they'll leave it. What do the rest of you say?"

Something told me that Hana's father was lying. I had opened that basement door myself and I felt something, something dark. It takes a strong force for me to feel it that clearly when I'm awake.

"I suppose I can agree to it." The one called Echi said.

"And I." Ritsu spoke.

After a long moment of brooding silence, Konoho finally consented. "Fine, but they must leave this village at sunrise."

"We should know all we need to know at sunrise." Naru assured them.

"You may lead them back to Mr. Kiba's house to collect their things." Hana's father told her.

Once we had all bowed again, we left the house and the village. Monk and John looked worried when we returned to the base. Monk quickly hugged me. "We were worried. How did it go?"

"We met the village elders and followed Masako as she toured the village. The elders have agreed to let us set up camp in the village." I explained.

"That one elder, Konoho, he gave me the creeps." Ayako murmured and I nodded.

"Yeah. The phrase 'If looks could kill' kept coming to mind. He looked like he hated to have us there." I added.

"Will we all be camping in the village?" Monk asked. "At least one of us has to stay here and keep an eye on the monitors."

"Lin and I will be staying in the village for the night, as well as Miss. Hara and one other person. The less people we bring, the less at odds we'll be with the elders."

"Draw straws for it?" Monk recommended as he grabbed a few from a table that had been set up with all the makings for tea, hot coco and such, including a kettle sitting on a hot plate. Taking a moment to turn away from us and cut the straws different lengths, he turned around and allowed for John, Ayako and I to take our pick of them. Waiting until I had seen the straw lengths of everyone else, I opened my hand.

"Mai won." Ayako said in slight surprise. "I'm not sure how I feel about Mai and Masako camping alone with just Naru and Lin."

"The girls will have their own section of the tent. The one I've packed for this trip has a divider in the middle." Naru explained, sounding like he didn't really care how Ayako felt about the situation. "The sun sets in about four hours. Put only what you'll need for the night in a bag and return to the base."

"I'll come with you." Ayako told me as I started to leave the base. Arriving at the room I was to share with Ayako and Masako, I unzipped the bag I had packed my things in and started selecting what I'd need. "Mai, please be careful tonight. Don't try to run off on your own or anything. I realize you're seventeen and old enough to make smart decisions, but-"

"Ayako don't worry." I cut her off, giving her a convincing smile. "I may have been overly reckless a year ago but I've grown up a lot more than people realize. I'll stay near the group and make sure that Masako doesn't disappear like she did on that case with the demonic blood-draining monster."

She smiled. "I know you've grown up, Mai. It's kind of scary just how much."

Finishing putting my overnight things in a small plastic bag, I returned to the base with Ayako. "I'm ready, Naru."

"Naru?" Ayako called to him, the tone in her voice telling me she was being very serious. He took his time making himself a thermos of tea before looking up at Ayako. "Take care of her. I'll drown you in the ocean if you come back without her."

He merely gave her an intimidating glare, which Ayako effortlessly deflected. We had spent long enough seeing only Naru's bark to realize that he really didn't have a bite. He had his PK but he knew better than to use it.

"Let's get going." He commanded. "Each of us will be carrying an extra bag on their back that contains either a camera or a monitor."

Accepting a bag that felt heavy enough to only contain a camera, I put it on my back and started the walk.

"Mai, I've put a walki-talki in the bag on your back. If you need me for anything, I'll have mine on all night." Ayako told me just as I rounded the corner.

"She babies you." Masako murmured as we walked down the stairs. "It's pathetic."

"I'd rather be babied than have no one concerned about me." I said a little more venomously than I meant to. I could tell by the tensing of her shoulders that I had offended Masako. I sighed. "I didn't mean that. I'm sorry."

I'm just glad that Naru is too busy talking to Lin to have heard that. He'd think I was being childish. Mr. Kiba actually made an appearance as we were leaving. Naru explained what was happening. 

"Very good. I'm glad things are getting sorted. Who have you left here with me?" Mr. Kiba asked.

"Hosho Takigawa, a monk with experience in expelling spirits, Ayako Matsuzaki, the shrine maiden and John Brown, an exorcist. We'll be back shortly after sunrise."

"Very well. This is a safe island with little people. Seeing as I don't expect a village member to try to come in and take my things, I'll leave the doors unlocked all night."

A minute later, we left the house and were on our way to the village. The walk took thirty minutes, which wouldn't have been so bad if not for the cameras and monitors on our backs. I was pretty tired by the time we arrived and had to sit on a nearby tree stump for a moment. Masako temporarily forgot our rivalry and say on the stump with me.

"We have to get walking. I want to have the campsite set up by nightfall." Naru ordered.

"I normally don't have trouble walking half an hour but we're carrying heavy things and walking on uneven terrain. Cut us some slack." I told Naru bravely, not really thinking how he'd react. On previous cases, he'd usually reply with a slam against my intelligence.

"Mai, I'm your employer. If I tell you to do something, you do it. Now stand up and follow me." He said in a low, almost cruel tone. Taken aback, I shakily stood and followed after him. Masako followed after me a moment later. Risking a glance over my shoulder, I saw a look of surprise on Masako's face. She had never seen him get so short tempered with me before either.

"I'm surprised Hana didn't come with us." I said casually as we started walking through the village, trying to lighten the darkening mood.

"She has responsibilities at Mr. Kiba's home, Mai. You know that." Was all Naru said before we arrived to a clear patch of grass about twenty feet from the oldest structure, near the outskirts of the village.

As Naru began to remove the tent supplies from the bag on his back, Lin turned to us. "Miss. Hana has given us permission to enter her family home when we need to use the restroom and for dinner tonight. Other than that, we'll be stuck in the tent. Try not to enter the house any more than necessary."

I nodded, smiling. I have nothing against Lin. "Sure thing."

The tent ended up being just big enough to set up a battery powered monitor and still have room for us to sleep. When it was finished, we grabbed the cameras and set one up in the center of the village. It was on an automatic revolver, so it would move in the direction that it began to pick something up, while still circling until then.

"Are we all going into the cellar to set up the second camera?" I asked as we started heading back towards the tent.

"Unless you're too afraid." Naru murmured, sounding faintly like he was teasing. I resisted the urge to cross my arms and waited until I was sure my voice would be even before speaking.

"Not at all. I'm actually interested in seeing it. I can sense something down there." I told him honestly.

"Your ability to sense spirits is dim. It always has been." Naru told me, making me feel even more insulted.

Glaring, I finally crossed my arms. "How would you know? You've been gone for over a year."

That did it. He paused in his walking, his back becoming rigid. Both Lin and Masako wisely kept walking, leaving Naru to possibly yell at me in peace. When he turned around, he gave me the coldest stare I've ever seen. "Get that walki-talki out and get Mr. Takigawa or Miss. Matsuzaki to come and get you."

I didn't move. It took a lot not to cower under his glare. "I'll stay, thank you."

"If you want to stay, you're going to have to learn to get over things."

Both of us knew what he was referring to. He rejected me and broke my heart, leaving me to grieve for a year while he ran off to England. Now he's back and he wants me to pretend it all never happened. Well, it's not that simple...It's been a year and it feels like only weeks...When a person is in love, they don't just forget and go on with their life like it never happened.

When it became clear that I wasn't going to say anything about it back to him, he turned around and continued to walk towards the oldest house. Following, I tried to think of something to say, in hopes that I could at least break the awkward silence I felt, but nothing came to mind. What could be said, anyway? I love him and he knows it. He doesn't love me and I know it.

Fighting down the urge to cry, I followed everyone inside the oldest house and straight up to the door that led down to the cellar. Masako stood beside me and shivered, the wide eyed look returning. "I'm frightened to go down there, Kazuya."

He looked over his shoulder, the door already opened by Lin. "If you'd like, you can remain up here. But it would be wise to come with us. There could be something more to sense."

I wasn't exactly on good terms with Masako, but I wouldn't just leave her alone to explore a haunted cellar. I tried giving her a friendly smile. "I'll stick by you, Masako. Buddy system."

She scowled before quickly hiding her mouth with her sleeve. "I'll pass. I can handle myself."

Lin san handed each of us a flashlight from the bag he had carried with him that also contained the camera for the cellar. As soon as Naru and Lin san had walked down half of the steps, Masako followed and so did I a moment later. Shining my flashlight around, I caught sight of a few items that would be naturally found in a cellar, especially one of a modern day tribe. Barrels, a large plow, some rakes, hoes and shovels. Some things were covered in tarps even.

It took until I was at the bottom of the stairs to realize that the cellar was huge, even more so than the house it sat under. There were bookcases blocking it about halfway that I had to step around. I gasped. "Guys, check this out."

Naru reached me first, followed by Lin san and then Masako. They shined their lights in the same direction I had mine, illuminating a large piece of leather resting on the floor. It had been used as a canvas for a painting, one definitely not found in most basements. It was of a hellish looking beast holding a figure in both hands. Both were screaming and one was being brought to its mouth for it to consume. Around the beast were several people with hair and skin much like the tribe members, their arms raised in the air, red smeared on their faces.

Naru turned to his older assistant. "Lin, what do you think?"

"It's reminiscent of a tribe worshiping their deity." Lin san murmured. "I believe those that the beast are consuming are-"

"Sacrifices." Naru finished for him. "Could the spirit hurting these girls have something to do with it?"

"But the painting shows the beast consuming them. Whatever is running around is only sexually harming them." I added.

"We have a goal, then." Naru told no one in particular. "Find out who their deity is supposed to be, what this painting means and why it's hurting these girls the way it is instead of just killing them."

I nodded. "Should we keep searching for clues or set up the camera and leave?"

"I set up the camera a few minutes ago, before we found the painting." Lin san told me before looking to Naru, waiting for his command.

"Another five minutes and then we'll return to the tent. We still have two cameras to set up." He decided before turning his light towards the far wall of this section of the cellar. He illuminated a dark wooden door and immediately approached it. He jiggled the handle before looking behind him, probably wondering where Lin was.

"Let me help." I called before walking up to him, my hands removing two bobby pins from my hair. "Lin is on the other side of the books."

"You think you can open this door with those?" He didn't have any kind of incredulous expression but his voice told me that's how he was reacting.

"I know I can." I said with my own little smirk before kneeling before the door. Sticking the unfolded pins into the ancient lock, I had to use them to carefully turn the lock inside until a very audible click told me I had succeeded. Standing up, I gave Naru a smug look. He glanced from me to the door and back to me again.

"Where did you learn to pick a lock?"

"My old boss, Mr. Shishu, locked his keys in his office. I watched him use a metal chopstick to unlock it and asked him to teach me how. He showed me first with the chopstick and then showed me with bobby pins, something I'd be more likely have on me."

"You never carried bobby pins with you before." He added, though I had no idea why. "Lin, Miss. Hara, this way."

"I never had a reason to before." I told him as we waited. "I do a lot of different things now that are practical."

The conversation was cut short when Lin san and Masako showed up. Naru opened the door and shined his light in. Masako fainted. I mean seriously fainted. No pitiful sigh, no leaning on Naru. Just a straight drop to the ground, eyes rolling back. I quickly knelt down beside her. "Masako! Are you okay?"

Lin san knelt down next and placed a hand on her neck, at the pulse point. "She's unconscious. I can carry her back to the tent and let her rest."

"Stay with her." Naru ordered. "She shouldn't be alone. Mai, you can go with them."

"And leave you entirely alone to explore this pitch black room? I'll stay." I told him firmly. Firmly enough, apparently, that he didn't question it as Lin san left with a passed out Masako in his arms. Naru waited until they disappeared behind the bookshelves before shining his light inside the room. Doing the same, I tried to make out anything. The room seemed empty. The floors and walls were made of stone, which made me curious. Why would an empty room entirely made of stone be in a cellar of a tribe?"

"It's empty."

"But there's something there." I told him before he could reach his hand entirely for the door, intending on shutting it. "I feel it and so did Masako. Whatever is in this room was strong enough to actually make her faint."

"She's fainted before over less." He said in a slightly tired tone, as if he had grown bored of the cellar.

"Not like this." I defended. "She didn't swoon, Naru, she dropped. I feel it too. If I can feel it now, when I'm entirely awake, it's something to be investigated."

Looking over his shoulder, he gave me a cold stare before stepping aside. "Then go. If it must be investigated, go investigate it."

Swallowing audibly, I stared into the dark room in slight fear. Being alone in the dark wasn't exactly my favorite pass time but I wasn't about to look childish in front of him. Squaring my shoulders, I stepped into the room carefully. I had taken ten careful steps before I tripped over something, causing me to flail all the way to the ground. I winced as his light shined on me.

"Are you alright?"

"Just peachy. Are you gonna leave me to do this on my own or are you coming?" I asked before shining my own light on the ground. I had tripped over a chain. Not just a chain, a shackle. It was attached to the ground. Shining my flashlight around the floor, I saw that there were three others, all making a rectangle that stretched out two feet by five feet.

"We should go." Naru murmured, scaring the crap out of me. He had entered the room without me knowing it and was standing directly behind me. "Chances are, the tribe doesn't want us here."

"Maybe. Or maybe they don't even know what's in this room. The door may have been locked for a long time."

"Unlikely." He stated flatly. I could barely make out his hand reaching for me. He grabbed my arm and jerked me to my feet. I winced at the sudden pressure on my arm. He let go right away and started to head for the door when the scariest thing to happen in a long time happened right before my eyes. The door slammed shut.


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY TO LEAVE YOU ON A CLIFFHANGER. I HOPE YOU'RE ALL ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM. ENJOY CHAPTER 4!**

**Chapter 4**

Mai's POV:

_He let go right away and started to head for the door when the scariest thing to happen in a long time happened right before my eyes. The door slammed shut._

A moment later, both flashlights flickered and shut off, plunging us into darkness. I couldn't help it. I screamed so loudly, it echoed off the walls and hurt my own ears. A strong hand clamping over my mouth caused me to scream louder against the hand. "Mai, shut up. It's me."

I sighed in relief, noticing that his voice was closer. He removed his hand. "Naru, what happened?"

"The cellar is drafty, it could have been the wind."

"The wind couldn't have come from the direction it would have to to slam the door shut. There's a solid wall there. And what about both our flashlights breaking? What if it's the ghost? I think I'm going to be sick..."

"Mai, stop panicking. The only thing you're at risk of is getting fired if you scream in my ear again." He said in a slightly harsh tone.

"How did I scream in your ear? I thought you were standing when the door slammed." I asked in confusion. I knew he was slightly closer now, though I wasn't sure why. Did he instinctively kneel down beside me when the door slammed shut?

"Don't ask stupid questions." It sounded like he was using that subtle tone that tells me when he's slightly flustered. "Stay still. I'm going to check to see if the door will open."

"Why do I have to stay still?" I demanded to know as his footsteps started to become a little fainter.

"Because it's pitch black in here. You're bound to trip on something. Maybe the air around you."

"Baka." I muttered. The word echoed around us.

"_Anata ga hoshii." **(A/N: Translates to 'I want you')**_

Shivering, I looked in the direction I heard the whispering voice and then in the direction I remembered Naru walking. I laughed nervously. "What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything, Mai." Naru's voice was still near the door. I began to almost violently shake.

"Please come back over here. I heard something." I told him in a panicked tone.

His steps became louder until he was standing right next to me. I felt hands grab my upper arms in the dark. I thought it was Naru until I was violently pulled in the opposite direction. I screamed. "Mai?"

"Help me!" I begged. Whatever had a hold on me was dragging me to the far side of the room. The air was knocked out of me as I was lifted from the ground and held against the wall. I could feel the hands go from my shoulders, over my breasts, down my torso and to the hem of my skirt.

The hairs on my body start to stand on end and I felt my hair begin to wave around me dramatically as a light began to emanate from Naru, outlining his figure as he came to stand in front of me. A blinding light came right for me and I tightly shut my eyes. The intense fear I felt began to dissolve when the cold hands I felt inching under my skirt disappeared and the terrifying presence seemed to fade. As my hair settled back on my shoulders, I slid down the wall and hit the ground with an audible thud.

"Ow." I muttered, my butt smarting from the fall. I opened my eyes to see darkness once again. "Naru?"

"Are you alright, Mai? Do you still feel the ghost?"

"No, I think he's gone. Are you alright?" I asked him. He sounded winded, tired even. "Was that you? Did you get rid of the ghost using your PK?"

There was silence for a long few seconds before he answered. "Yes. I advise you to keep that fact away from Lin."

I frowned. "It's dangerous for you to use it. It could kill you. Do you feel alright?"

"I'm fine, Mai." He enunciated each word, ice in his tone. "It wasn't that bad this time."

As offended as I was because of his tone, he did just save me. I sighed. "Thank you, Naru...for stopping it."

"I usually have to save you on cases. It was because you insisted on checking out this room that we're in this situation."

I glared into the dark. "A simple 'you're welcome' would suffice. You have to admit one thing."

"And what's that?" He asked after a silent few seconds.

I grinned. "I was right. I told you there's something here."

"Is your flashlight working now." He asked before turning on his own. Sounds like he's ignoring my statement.

"I dropped it when the ghost grabbed me. It's back by the chains."

"I'll get it." He said before I could hear him standing. He walked away and, when he returned, dropped the flashlight in my lap. I turned it on and shined it on him.

"Mine works again." I said before raising an eyebrow. He was giving me a really strange look. "What is it?"

"You have bruises on your upper arms, directly beneath your shoulders."

Gasping, I looked down at my shoulders barely covered by my short sleeved shirt and saw bruises in the shape of hands. Touching one arm, I winced. "Ow, that's painful."

Instead of jerking me upright like he had when I tripped over the chains, Naru held out a hand for me to take. Surprised, I placed mine in his and let him stand me upright. He let go right away and began walking for the door. To my immense relief, it opened this time. "Come on. We need to tell the others. If they ask, tell them the ghost left on its own. No word of PK. Not one."

"Geez, I get it." I said in a lighter tone as I left the creepy room with him. He shut the door behind us.

"Can you lock this door back? We shouldn't let the tribe know we went in here."

Taking the already bent open bobby pins from my pocket, I knelt down and locked it back. It took longer than unlocking it but wasn't impossible. "There. Let's go. I'm getting more chills."

The feeling that something was watching us did not leave me until Naru and I had entirely left the house. The sun had already set over the trees, giving us little light to see to return to the tent. I kept my flashlight on, shining it on the tent. Masako was sitting on a tree stump beside it while Lin san was pulling a third camera from a bag.

"What took you?" Lin san asked Naru softly as the younger boy went to stand by his assistant. Lin san's eyes went to my upper arms, taking in the bruises that were barely visible with the minimal light.

"We were locked in that room by the spirit. He tried to attack Mai."

"How did you get away?" Even I could hear the skepticism in Lin san's voice.

"It left on its own, possibly because of my presence there. It might have been a different story if Mai had been locked in that room alone."

"Don't lie to me, Noll." Lin san whispered so low, I hardly heard it. "How badly did it affect you?"

Naru glared at Lin san. Not the glare he uses on me or the one he uses on everyone when they're being too hyper in his office. This glare was the kind a child would give his elders when scolded. "I have it under control. I've learned more than you think."

"No matter how much you've practiced controlling your abilities during this past year, a year is not enough to use them in an uncontrolled setting. And what if you had missed and hit Mai? You're lucky she isn't dead."

"Enough." Naru demanded loudly enough that it alerted Masako, who was still sitting on the tree stump with a vacant expression. She finally look up at me.

"What was in the room?"

"The spirit that's been hurting these girls. It was waiting there. I think it's the room the spirit rests when it isn't attacking."

"Mai, repeat that." Naru ordered.

I blinked. "Uh, I said I think the room that we were locked in is the spirit's hiding place. Where it lies and waits for another isolated victim. It's where its presence can be felt the strongest."

He was silent for a moment before turning to Lin san. "Go down to the cellar again and make sure the camera we have down there is facing that door. Miss. Hara, Mai and I will take the last camera and set it up in the woods where Miss. Hara feels the strongest presence."

Handing the camera remaining to Naru, along with a tripod, Lin san headed directly for the oldest house, leaving us to do our own jobs. It took her a moment but Masako finally found it in her to stand. She wobbled and fell into me. "Naru, we need to take Masako back to Mr. Kiba's. She's exhausted."

"I'm alright." She insisted, but didn't stop using me for support. I helped her follow after Naru until I couldn't support her weight anymore. I leaned against a tree as her eyes began to droop.

"This is too much for her, Naru. She needs sleep. If you won't take her back to Mr. Kiba's house, I will."

Naru's glare used when dealing with me returned. When he kept it on me long enough to make me avert my eyes, he walked past us. "Come on."

This guy is freaking unbelievable. Putting an arm around Masako, I helped her back to the tent, where she sat back on the stump. Lin san was already there. "Lin, I'm going to escort Miss. Hara back to Mr. Kiba's house. Watch the monitors and keep Mai out of trouble."

"Alright." The Chinese man murmured before unzipping the tent and crawling inside.

"Mai, stay with him." Naru ordered, giving me a hard stare before helping Masako up. I watched just a little jealously as he helped her all the way out of the village before getting into the tent myself. Chances are, none of us will fall asleep tonight, but it's always a good idea to open up my sleeping bag, just in case Naru thinks I should sleep for a chance to dream about the case.

For a good twenty or more minutes, Lin san and I were silent. He watched the monitor while I doodled in the sketch book I had thought to bring. I really didn't expect for us to exchange a word until Naru returned but Lin san decided to ask a question I'm sure has been on his mind for a short while.

"What really happened in there? How hurt was he after he saved you?"

The suddenness of his question made me nearly mess up my drawing. I looked up. "Naru? He was alright. He sounded a little winded is all. It wasn't the same thing he did that time he wound up in the hospital."

"I know." The older man said simply, not even looking away from the monitor.

"You know?"

"You didn't have to drag him out of that cellar. He used his chakra but not enough to seriously harm himself or you."

"Chakra?" I raised an eyebrow.

"The time we were all in that cave, when you first saw him use it, do you remember the light you saw around him and how everything seemed to be charged?"

I nodded, though it did little good since Lin san was still watching the monitor. "Yes, I remember."

"The charge in the air is him pulling energy from the air around him, the light around him is that energy amplified into a weapon. It doesn't have to be a weapon but with Noll, it is. He doesn't know how to use it for anything else. That's why I tell him not to use it."

After a moment of silently chewing on what Lin san told me, I looked back up from my drawing. "How does it affect Naru? What about it hurts him so badly?"

"When he uses it, he isn't just pulling the energy from the air around him, he's using the energy he already has. Taking extreme amounts of energy from the body can cause exhaustion, black outs and even heart failure."

"I'd appreciate it if you'd not talk about me behind my back, Lin." Naru said as he unzipped the tent and stepped inside. "Any activity?"

"None. The temperature in the cellar itself was forty degrees when the camera was near the stairs. Now that it's closer to the wooden door, it's dropped fifteen degrees."

"It will probably be a few hours before we get any activity." Naru removed his shoes, just like Lin san and I had done and knelt on the floor by the monitor. They talked a bit more about the readings and silenced as we all settled in for a long night of waiting.

Around eight thirty, a villager came out to our tent to let us know that a meal had been prepared for us and was waiting in the house we had met all the elders in earlier. When we had put our shoes on and arrived, only Hana's father was waiting at the table. He smiled kindly and beckoned us over.

"It's not often that I have so little company. I normally have half, if not all, of the village at my table. I figured you all would feel more comfortable if there wasn't a crowd."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"I also made sure it was just us so that I could ask you about your discoveries so far."

Naru took over. "The cellar has strong readings coming from an old wooden door in the back. What's in there?"

He paled. "Nothing for you to concern yourselves with. It's just another part of the cellar. Right now, it's empty."

"What do you normally store in it?" Naru asked, not one to be easily deterred.

Sighing, the elder man sat his fork down. "It's a dark, cold room for storing jars of preserved fruits and vegetables during the Winter, when the temperature outside is too cold for us to farm."

"Would it surprise you to know that the spirit that is harming the young women of this island is lurking in there?"

He let his jaw drop for a moment. "How do you know?"

"The medium that was with us earlier today could strongly sense it." Naru told him and Hana's father gave everyone a nervous laugh.

"Maybe the young girl was just imagining things. People that young often mistake a bad feeling for something spiritual."

"She really sensed it sir." I defended, causing Naru to give me a hard stare. I ignored him. "It was so strong, she fainted, which she only does when the spirits around her are very strong and very near."

Even Hana's father look slightly unamused. "Alright, young lady. If you feel so strongly that the spirit is in there, I'll give you the key to go inside tonight. You get until midnight to try and exorcise the room. Can one of you three perform an exorcism?"

"No, but we have a skilled exorcist back at Mr. Kiba's." Naru told him. "We can have him here and ready to perform the exorcism an hour from now."

Without even a trace of humor, Hana's father nodded, passed the key to Naru, which looked very old, and proceeded to finish his food. After dinner, we immediately returned to the tent. It was determined that Lin san would watch the monitors while I went with Naru to get John san. Naru wanted to leave me with Lin san but I wouldn't take no for an answer.

"You act like you can't stand to be around me." I told him as we walked through the village. For two minutes, he didn't respond. When we were out of the village and beginning to walk through the woods with the same flashlights we had used earlier, Naru responded.

"You're easier to be around when you're not freaking out over everything."

I fought the desire to run ahead of him and ignore him for the rest of the walk and kept my stride as even with his as I could without hurting my legs. "You don't know what it means for anyone but yourself to feel hurt, Naru. If you did, you wouldn't be treating me this way. You're trying very hard to make everything the way it was before you left but it won't work."

"Remember who you're talking to, Mai." He said dangerously but it didn't deter me. Not this time.

"I know exactly who I'm talking to. I'm talking to the one who got me fired from a decent job, who never gives me a scrap of thanks for anything I do, who never cared in the past if I graduated or not, who up and left everyone around him for a year without saying why he left. I'm talking to an ass."

He actually froze in place, making me do the same. I didn't bother shining my light on him. I didn't need to. His expression was easy enough to guess. "What did you call me?"

I rolled my eyes. "I said you're an ass, Oliver Davis."

I could have sworn he gasped. "Where did you hear that name?"

"I know how to use a computer. You and your family are all over the web. That's where you grew up. I knew that beforehand but the fact that Kazuya Shibuya is just an alias kind of surprised me."

"You had no right to research me." He said darkly. After a few seconds, he began walking and I quickly caught up.

"You had no right to get me fired from Shishu's. Now we're nearly even."

"Nearly?" At least his tone was starting to lighten up. He seemed to be over his initial shock that I know his real name.

"Something will eventually come up that will even us out."

"You're entertaining the idea that you're somehow above me right now." It didn't sound like he was mad right now, but he didn't sound that amused either.

"No, just that you owe me." I said with a smile in his direction. Whether or not he saw it in the dark was unknown to me. After a full two minutes, I looked back at him in surprise. "You're not arguing with me. You feeling okay?"

Okay, now I really am starting to get worried. I'm used to our petty fights and Naru's cold but potentially clever responses but silence? He never lets me get the last word in. After another half minute of only the sound of our shoes crunching the Earth below, he responded.

"You're wrong, you know."

I raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"About me not realizing the people around me hurt. I'm not stupid, Mai."

"I never said you were. And can you blame me for making that assumption? You haven't done a single thing to prove me wrong. If anything, you're constantly proving me more and more right."

"You're under the assumption that I left without looking back."

"I know you did." I didn't mean for my voice to sound so accusing but it came out that way. "I know you hate facing it and want nothing more than for me to pretend it never happened but you..."

"I what?" He asked after I had trailed off. I wanted to finish but I couldn't. My eyes were already stinging. "I broke your heart, Mai?"

Something inside me fractured at the almost careless way he said that. Unable to stand beside him for another moment, I ran. I wasn't even sure if I was going the right way. When I ran into a huge tree I know I never passed on the path from Mr. Kiba's house to the village, I turned right and tried looking for some form of familiar landmark.

He was chasing me. I could tell by the heavy steps behind me. Unable to glance over my shoulder just in case I hit a tree, I ran harder and called back to him. "Stop following me!"

"You're going the wrong way! Mai, Mr. Kiba warned me not to go this way! It leads to a-" My scream as I fell blocked out whatever he was warning me about. Dropping my flashlight, I hit the ground and blacked out a second later.

While blacking out helped me forget what I was running from, the piercing pain on the left side of my body was more than enough to make me wish I had never ran. Blinking my eyes as I came to, I winced and groaned. "Ow...That hurt."

"Baka..." Naru muttered. "There's a cliff, I was telling you."

After a few moments of letting my eyes adjust, Naru's face came into view. He didn't look even remotely pleased. "Oops."

He managed a wry smile. "You're still an idiot. How do you feel? Close your eyes and assess the damage."

Doing as he said, I felt where the pain was the strongest. My left hip and left arm hurt the worst, as well as a distinct stinging on my left leg. Other than that, there was just a dull ache. "It's the left side of my body. Arm, hip and leg."

I felt his hands begin to gently squeeze up my arm. When he got near the part where the hand shaped bruises are, I winced. "It's just a bruise."

"It's my body, I think I'd know better." I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He ignored me and started checking my hip. It hurt just a bit more there but even I could tell Naru was probably right. On top of that, my breathing sped up feeling his hand on my hip. He let go almost right away.

"Another bruise. Your leg has a gash on it that will need to be bandaged once I get you back to Mr. Kiba's. After that, you're to stay with Miss. Matsuzaki until further notice."

"Why?" I asked quickly, trying to sit up. "I thought I was helping at the village?"

"You were mildly assisting. You're better off resting. If you let yourself get hurt further by insisting you come back to the village, you'll be no good on this case. Let me help you up."

Glaring, I flinched away. "Don't touch me. I can get myself up."

To prove I wasn't lying, I forced my self to sit up entirely and began to stand up when I unfortunately fell to the side, right into Naru's arms. He was expecting it and already had them waiting. He didn't even ask my permission to take control and hoisted me right up, one arm around the middle of my back, the other under my knees. "Don't start flailing or I'll drop you."

I glared up at him as he started walking to a lower part of the cliff that would be easier to climb up. "You're a regular prince charming, aren't you?"

"Hold on, I'm going to step up here." He told me and I listened this time around, holding onto his neck for dear life as he stepped quickly from one rocky ledge to another before making it to the solid, grassy grown above. Only when we were a good ten feet from the cliff did I loosen my grip.

I was kind of surprised. A year ago, he needed both hands just to hoist me up when I manage to fall into a hole, now he's lifting me like I weigh nothing and it doesn't even affect his balance to move around with me. Maybe it has something to do with the training Naru's been doing to control his abilities.

"Everyone is gonna freak when we get there." I told him as the house came into view. He glanced down at me but didn't respond. As soon as we were up the stairs, Hana, who was still awake, opened the door for us, a shocked look on her face.

"What happened?"

I gave her a nervous smile as Naru sat me in a nearby chair. "A lot. I was almost attacked by the ghost and then I fell down a cliff."

She gasped. "Oh my! Is there anything I can do?"

"Do you have a first aid kit?" Naru asked her and she nodded.

"There's a bathroom through the arch on the left side of the staircase. Each bathroom in the house comes equipped with a full first aid kit."

Without even thanking her for the assistance, he quickly lifted me back up without my permission and headed in the direction she told him about. "I'll need the rest of my team to be informed that we're here."

Hana gave him a slightly offended look before hurrying up the stairs. I glared at Naru. "That was really rude. You obviously can't muster a please or thank you with me but she's a stranger and an employee of our client."

"Your mouth obviously wasn't injured in the fall." I wasn't sure if he was attempting humor or just being mean. I decided it was probably both. Crossing my arms, I refused to look at him as he sat me on the closed toilet seat, turned on the light and removed a first aid kit off a shelf above the toilet. He first took a tiny flashlight from it and shined it in my eyes. A moment later, he turned it off and placed it back in the kit. "Doesn't look like you have a concussion."

"I don't need stitches, do I?" I asked him warily, my eyes on his hands as he removed an antibacterial wipe, a roll of gauze and a small bottle of peroxide from the kit.

"No, it's not that bad." He told me before setting right to work. I winced as he poured a small amount of peroxide on the wound, a wash cloth under my leg to catch the droplets that missed. Drying it a little, he leaned down until his face was only six inches from my leg. Blushing, I squeezed my thighs together. If he looked up, he'd see right up my skirt. "There's something in the wound. I'm going to have to remove it."

"Mai?!" That was unmistakably Ayako.

"Mai!" And that would be Monk. A moment after hearing their voices, both of them, along with John san, appeared in the doorway of the small half bathroom. "What happened? Did you really fall off a cliff?"

"It wasn't really even a cliff." I assured them, waving my hands around a little. "More like a big ledge. I dropped five feet, bruised the left side of my body a little and cut my leg."

"And your stomach." Naru added. "I didn't notice the blood until now."

"Blood?!" I squealed as I saw the splotch of it around a rip in my shirt. With shaking hands, I lifted my shirt up just enough to display the wound. I almost sighed in relief. It didn't look nearly as bad as my leg. It mostly looked like a bloody scrape.

When I looked back up at the worried faces in the doorway, Ayako looked furious. "I told you to take care of her, Naru."

"Falling off the cliff is entirely her fault. She ran ahead of me and wouldn't stop." He told Ayako without looking away from the kit. Finally locating the item he needed, he presented a small pair of medical tweezers. "I'm going to remove the debris from your leg and then I'll check the other cut."

At the sight of the item, I began to shy away, pulling my leg closer to the other and pressing my back against the toilet. "No way are you digging into the cut with that!"

He gave me a firm stare. "Do you want to leave the rock in there?"

Biting my lip, I looked down at the cut, seeing just the tip of a thin rock jutting out. I balled my fists tightly. "Alright, make it quick."

Ayako, bless her, grabbed the tweezers before Naru could proceed. "Let me. I'm the medical professional here."

He didn't object. Instead, he went to lean against the far wall, the doorway too full of people for him to leave. I felt as much as saw his eyes on me as Ayako set to work. Monk went to kneel beside me, giving me his hand. "Squeeze if it hurts."

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, which turned into a gasp as the tweezers lightly nipped at the flesh in an attempt to get it out without any digging. It slid out, to my immense relief. She cleaned it again and wrapped it tightly in a bandage before turning her attention to the scratch on my stomach. I lifted up my shirt enough for her to see it properly, a little embarrassed that everyone looking in could see a full five inches of my belly.

"This one just needs ointment and a bandage." She assured me and set to work on dressing it. I stared at the small blood stain on my shirt and sighed. I really liked this shirt. As the final dressings were complete, she stood and smiled. "There, all done."

"So I'm good to go?" I asked hopefully. If Ayako told Naru I was okay to work, he'd be less likely to protest, since it was more difficult to argue with two women than one.

"You're good to rest." She told me firmly. "Masako's already in the room, being looked after by Kitsune. You go too."

I wanted to complain, I nearly did as I gave her a last pleading look. But she was firm. Sighing, I worked my way out of the crowded bathroom and, after assuring everyone I was fine, went upstairs. Well, this sucks...Though maybe it's for the best. If I spend any more time alone with Naru, I'll probably say something I regret. Either that or he'll say something that hurts me worse than he did before I ran from him...

Opening the door to the girl's sleeping quarters, I was so dejected, it took a moment to notice anyone other than Masako, who was sleeping soundly on a bed, a light quilt draped over her. The maid sitting in a chair beside her had a young, slightly tan face with slender features. Her figure was lithe but slightly buxom and her hair, done up in a ponytail that trailed down her back, was a bright shade of fiery red. She looked very bored, even as she stood to give me a quick bow.

"Good evening. Would you like to rest too?" She asked in a tone that held much disinterest. As much as I didn't want to upset Ayako by disobeying her, I really wasn't tired. Even the left side of my body, which had been sore for a while, was feeling better. I bet it would feel even better after a bath.

"Is there a bathroom in this room?" I asked, eying a partially open door.

She nodded. "Yes, it's right there. Should I find someone to accompany you? I've been told not to leave Miss. Hara's side."

I shook my head, just wanting a moment alone, even though the moment consisted of a maid and a sleeping Masako being right outside the bathroom. "I'll just be in the bathroom. I'll take ten to fifteen minutes tops."

As I spoke, I gathered a change of clothes, since my pajamas were currently in a bag sitting in the tent in the village, and my favorite light blue towel from my main bag and shut myself in the bathroom. It was a nice one. It had a large sink sitting on a marble counter and a shiny clean toilet to the right. To the left was a simple bath and shower combination, though the materials and the tiling against the wall around it were expensive looking to the say the least.

Wasting no time, I stripped down and nearly startled myself as I turned around to see a full length mirror on the back of the bathroom door. I blushed a little, having not taken much time to look at myself in the mirror this way before. If I was honest with myself, my self esteem was kind of smashed after Naru rejected me last year. I was paler now than I had been when I first met Naru. Thinner in both frame and face. Almost all the childish roundness that had been there last year was gone and I wondered, if only a little, if this change was as obvious to the others as it was to me. Unable to look anymore, I turned my back and went to start the water.

As the water filled, I glanced in the cabinet doors under the marble sink. There were a few different kinds of mini shampoo sets usually found in hotel bathrooms. Maybe Mr. Kiba had them placed here for our use. Grabbing a shampoo and conditioner set and one of the clean, folded rags, I placed those things in one of the tub rim's corners before turning off the water and stepping in.

As I sunk into the water, I sighed in bliss. The aches I've felt since I was first attacked in the village cellar faded away, leaving only warmth and contentment. After a few minutes, I washed my hair and body before sinking back in the soapy water. I really had meant to be out in fifteen minutes, as I had told the maid I would be. But the water, combined with the pleasant quiet, kept me where I was. Before I could sink further into the water, I heard voices in the other room.

"Kitsune, where's Mai?" This voice came from Ayako. She must have come to find me.

"She's in there. She said she wished to bathe." Kitsune explained in a bored tone. "I offered to find someone to look after her but she refused."

Ayako knocked on the door. "Mai?"

I sighed and sat up in the water. "Yeah, Ayako?"

"Don't take too long, okay? As soon as you're out, you can eat if you're hungry. After that, I'd like it if you kept an eye on Masako. She still hasn't woken up."

"I'll be right out." I called to her. Standing, I wrapped myself in my towel and started combing through my hair with a comb I had found under the sink, still enclosed in a plastic package. When not a knot remained, I finished drying off and changed into dark colored jeans and a Caribbean blue t-shirt before exiting the bathroom. Ayako was sitting on the bed closest to the bathroom, looking worried. Sitting beside her, I put on a pair of white socks.

"You shouldn't have refused an escort, Mai. I know that having no privacy is annoying but it's the price you pay to stay safe on this case." Ayako gently scolded.

"I just needed a minute to myself." I whispered, sure my tone sounded merely tired. Apparently, I was wrong.

"What's wrong?" She asked maternally. She widened her eyes, as if she were just noticing something. "We never should have taken this case. Since we got here, all it's done is weaken Masako to the point of exhaustion and get you injured. In fact, we shouldn't have taken any case until you felt ready to be alone with Naru for any amount of time. It's affecting you more than you let on."

I tried to give her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, really. I'm just tired. It's been a long day and I'm a little worse for wear. I'll feel much better in the morning."

I didn't fool her, the look on her face said that much. But before she could say anything further on the matter, Hana appeared in the doorway. She curtsied. "I hope you're feeling better, Miss. Taniyama."

"Much, thank you." I smiled. She was much easier to convince than Ayako.

She smiled and put her hands together. "Wonderful. After such a trying first day, Mr. Kiba wants to show his thanks for everyone's help and sympathy for your injuries by having me bring you any snack or meal item you may wish for. He's currently on the phone with a business partner, otherwise he'd relay this message himself."

"That's very nice of him." Ayako told her. "If it's not too much trouble, do you think you could bring up something to drink and possibly a few snacks?"

"I'll make a spread." She said with another friendly smile before turning around and leaving the room. Almost as soon as she had left, Monk leaned half his body into the room, his eyes shut.

"Everyone decent in here?"

I giggled. "We're decent. Come on in."

Opening one eye experimentally, he opened the other, grinned and stepped inside. "So, how's everyone doing? Has she woken up yet?"

He was referring to Masako. Ayako answered. "Not yet. If she doesn't wake before we go to bed tonight, I'll get out my smelling salts. Right now, she needs rest. When Naru brought her up here, he said she had woken and and passed out again on the way back from the village."

Monk looked to me. "Mai, what do you think happened, exactly? Do you know?"

"There was this door..." I explained softly, remembering how she had dropped like a stone. "An old door in the back of the cellar under the oldest house in the village. When I managed to open it, she fainted so fast, no one had time to react. We've determined that the spirit likely uses that room as a resting place."

Monk looked surprised. Before he could respond, his pocket began to ring. He took out a cellphone and answered it. "Naru?...John's watching the monitors...I don't know...Sure, just a second."

He brought his phone from his ear and clicked a button. Naru's voice was suddenly projected from the phone loud enough for everyone to hear. "There's something happening in the cellar. Takigawa, Lin is going to tell you how to set a monitor up that will stay connected to a camera in the village from that far away. If we can do that with all these cameras, I'll change the location of the one in the center of the village and then we'll head back to the house."

As Monk left the room, I got up and followed, Ayako hurrying after me. We walked to the base, where everything that was partially set up last time I entered it was now neatly set up against the far left wall. There was a table with several chairs in the center of the room and a table against the far right wall containing all the supplies to make tea, including an electric kettle. I sat at the table with Ayako while Monk and John san listened to Lin's instructions through the phone. After a few minutes, a perfectly clear picture of the camera set up in the cellar appeared.

I gasped. "Oh...my..."

The camera was capturing video of the ghost of a young girl. Her transparent figure was huddling in the corner of the cellar, near the door to the empty room with the shackles. She was crying, her whimpers echoing around her. She was whispering something, but it was too low to make out. Reaching for the volume, I turned it up. "No...No...Don't leave me with it...Please...Please, papa..."

The apparition faded after repeating these exact words once more. I shivered. "That poor girl..."

"Her words tell us that she's clearly the ghost of a victim, but a victim to what?" Monk murmured.

Ayako stood up from her place at the table. "I've been thinking on this since shortly after arriving on the island. Based on all the clues we've seen, this is clearly the work of an angry Earth spirit. Seeing as we're around so much forest, it makes sense."

"How could it be an Earth spirit?" Monk asked incredulously. "Earth spirits don't often act on lust."

Though she looked like she really wanted to, Ayako fell silent, her eyes holding a look of concentration as she tried to figure out what to say next. Naru spoke through the speaker of Monk's phone, startling us. "Did everyone see that?"

"Yes." John san answered softly.

"Then we'll do the same for the rest of the cameras. Lin and I should be back at base in half an hour or less. We'll put the monitors on auto at one in the morning. Until then, someone has to watch them."

The phone made a noise, signaling that Naru had disconnected the call. Monk closed his phone and looked at each person in the room before grinning. "Well, are there any volunteers to stay up till one or should we draw straws?"

To answer his question, I grabbed a few stirring straws from the cup in the center of the table. "Anyone got a knife or know where scissors are?"

In answer, Monk brought out his pocket knife and came to take the straws from me. He cut them in various lengths and mixed them behind his back while John san came to sit at the table with us. Bringing them forward, Monk reached in my direction. "Pick first."

Taking a straw, I kept it clasped in my hand, not bothering to look at the length while everyone else chose theirs. As we all opened our hands at the end, John san had the longest and I had the second longest. He smiled, but the look in his eyes told me he was disappointed. He looked very tired. I grabbed his straw from him. "Get some sleep, please. You've been watching this monitor since shortly after we arrived on the island. You shouldn't strain your eyes that way."

"You've just had a bad fall. You need to sleep too." Ayako told me sternly. I gave her as firm a look as I could, a convincing smile on my face.

"I'll be fine. After a fall like that, it's recommended I keep awake for another couple hours anyway, even if I don't have an apparent concussion. I need the alone time."

My words caused a nerve to pop on the side of her face. "I didn't get too upset when you took a bath without anyone to keep an eye on you but you are not, under any circumstances, watching the monitors all alone in here for any amount of time alone. It would be the perfect time for the spirit to attack you."

I frowned. "I guess I could keep you with me, if it'll make you feel better."

She nodded firmly. "It would."

"And nobody has to worry about the ghost attacking you since he only wants virgins." Monk teased Ayako and earned a slug in the face from her. I gasped as his cheek almost immediately bruised.

"Ayako, did you have to hit him?" I asked in shock before hurrying over to the tea stand and wetting a napkin with water from a pitcher before going to place it over Monk's cheek. "I'll go ask Hana to get you ice if you want."

He laughed and took the napkin from me. "It hardly hurt. No need to baby me."

"If it hardly hurt, maybe I need to hit you harder." Ayako huffed, clearly still upset over the snub.

"Guys, no more fighting." I said with a little too much irritation in my voice. Noticing the surprised looks on everyone's faces, I tacked on a "Please."

Ayako put a hand to my forehead. "Are you feeling alright? You haven't been yourself since Naru brought you back. You feel a little warm."

"I just took a bath." I reasoned, looking out the window to avoid their worried eyes. "The water was pretty hot."

Seeing her reflection in the window, I turned around and watched as Kitsune helped a tired looking Masako into the room. The maid curtsied. "She just woke up and asked to see everyone."

"You shouldn't be out of bed yet." Ayako scolded, going to help the kimono clad medium into a chair. Despite the glare on Masako's face, she accepted the help.

"Oh, hush. I'm perfectly fine. Just a little tired."

"Are you sure?" I asked gently, hoping she'd stop being defensive and actually admit to how she was feeling.

"I could take you back to bed and have Kitsune tell Hana to bring food up to you too." Ayako offered.

"I'll stay awake a bit longer, thank you." Masako murmured, only a slight edge in her voice. At least it seemed like she intended on resting again soon.

Hana appeared in the doorway a second later, a large serving tray in her hands. She placed it in the middle of the table. "I've brought some lemonade and glasses with ice. The rest will be right up."

On cue, the maid who was assaulted, Tomo, stepped into the room with a tray loaded with food. She was a bit shaky and Hana had to hurry over and help her. When it made it safely to the table, Hana laid the dishes out for us while Tomo kept a safe distance from the men in the room by standing in the doorway.

"These are sugar biscuits and these darker ones are coffee flavored mochi." Hana explained. "There's also some cheese, summer sausage and crackers to make little sandwiches and some actual tea sandwiches for anyone who wants something more substantial. If any of this is unsatisfactory..."

"It's wonderful, thank you." I assured her before turning to Tomo. "Thank you to you both. It all looks great."

Tomo smiled softly, though it was laced with sadness. "I made the mochi..."

"Tomo makes great mochi. You'd love the kind she makes in early Summer. It's a mango flavor." Hana said with a smile. "We'll leave you to eat now."

Before they could leave, I spoke up. "Hana, our boss and his older assistant are returning from the village now that the cameras are set up. Could you make sure the door is unlocked for them?"

"They're leaving the cameras there?" She asked in surprise. I couldn't explain the tone in which she said this. I wanted to question it, but she was already backing away towards the door. "Um, yes. I'll make sure they're even greeted. Kitsune, you can do that, right? As soon as they return, you can show them upstairs and go to bed."

The red headed maid nodded and left with Tomo trailing after her. After another bow, Hana left us to our food. "That was weird."

Ayako was the one to speak and I nodded in agreement. "She looked surprised that we were leaving the cameras. Do you think the village will try to keep them?"

"Let's hope not. We're getting more from the camera in the village cellar than we have with all the other cameras combined." She said with a sigh.

"It is the first night." I pointed out after finishing a mochi. "Sometimes it takes a couple days to see any evidence of activity. The spirit is also less likely to present itself now that it knows not to..."

I trailed off. I had said too much. Until now, I had carefully kept hidden that the ghost had attacked me personally. With a slip of the tongue, I now had curious eyes on me. Well, except for Masako. She already knew, though maybe not. She was mostly unconscious when Naru and I returned to the tent.

"What do you mean?" Ayako asked in both curiosity and concern. "Why does the ghost know not to show up?"

I bit my lip, looking down. I was so determined not to meet anyone's eyes that I didn't notice everyone enter the room until Naru spoke. "She had a run in with the spirit. Though it left before she could be harmed."

I sighed and lifted up the sleeves of my t-shirt, showing my bruises. Ayako gasped. "Mai, why did you keep this from us? You were nearly assaulted and you chose not to say anything?"

I flushed. "The thing didn't get far so I figured it didn't matter."

"Of course it matters." Monk raised his voice. "The maid, Tomo. She was nearly attacked once and the ghost was interrupted. It came back to finish the job. Do you think you're really safe?" 

I shivered, not realizing what nearly being attacked truly meant until now. "I didn't think of it that way..."

"Why would the ghost just decide to go away? Did someone scare it off?" Ayako asked, looking first to Lin san, and then to Naru.

Lin answered softly as he went to sit in a chair in front of the monitors. "Naru was foolish."

The older Chinese man's words caused a very angry look to cross Naru's face. I spoke for him, afraid if I left it to him, he'd say something biting in response. "Naru used a lesser form of his PK to temporarily banish the spirit. It's not like the time he destroyed the god in the cave. He's fine."

There. That answered any questions that anyone might ask. My simple response was enough to partially relax Naru's facial expressions until he was back to using his signature mask. He looked first to the monitors and then to the half eaten spread of food before us. I motioned to a chair at the head of the table. "Are either of you hungry? There's plenty left."

He turned halfway towards the monitor. "We ate dinner with Miss. Hana's father at eight. You shouldn't be hungry yet."

"It's already eleven." I pointed out. "When one stays up later, they get hungry. Hana will eventually clear everything away and you'll not get a chance to eat until breakfast."

"Who's helping watch the monitors until one?" Naru asked, ignoring anything I've said.

I sighed. "That would be me. Everyone else has been staring at the monitors while we were at the village and need to rest their eyes now."

"And I'll stay up with her." Ayako said firmly. "She can't be alone."

"You can catalog everything while Lin and I watch the monitors." Naru told me. "Whether Matsuzaki stays up with you is none of my concern. As soon as the rest of you eat, go to bed. You'll need your rest."

I pinched my lips together, refusing to let myself respond with a retort about his attitude the way I once would. Instead, I finished the rest of what was on my plate before sitting it in the middle of the table and going to sit at a computer desk near the door. Opening a word document, I used my notes, which Naru had brought back and left sitting on the table with the monitors, to catalog the events of the case since arriving on Seishin Island.

Half an hour later, Monk and John san left the room to get some sleep. Masako looked exhausted, but kept herself firmly seated, her eyes on Naru's back. Ignoring that, I returned to my notes. Ayako finally sighed. "Mai, I'm going to take Masako to the room and look after her. If I don't one of the maids will have to be bothered. Will you be alright?"

She asked that question carefully, looking me in the eyes. She wanted a truthful answer but I knew I couldn't give her one. If I did, she'd try to convince me to quit SPR. Anyone would if they knew to what extent it hurt to be near Naru, let alone talk to him. I closed my eyes and smiled. "I'll be fine. There's just another hour and a half and then I'll go to bed. I can't promise that you'll be able to wake me before nine, though."

When I opened my eyes, she was giving me a resigned stare. "Alright. Try not to strain your eyes. Hurry and finish that and then go look out the window. That'll be a nice change."

I nodded. "I will. I'm almost done."

She leaned down and kissed the top of my head maternally, something she hasn't done since the night I told her what happened between Naru and myself before he left for England. She had let me cry on her shoulder for hours then. Ayako gave a very firm glare in Naru's direction. "Don't you two strain your eyes either. Remember, look at distances."

With that, she left the room and I returned to my work. It was mundane and tedious, trying to remember all these little facts, but I managed to finish it by midnight. Printing all the pages out, I put them in one of the folders we had brought for the case and labeled it. I placed it in front of Naru. "Done. There's an index too. The last page is basically full of hunches but you might be surprised with them."

"We'll get nowhere on hunches." He murmured. "Te..."

He trailed off and I felt my stomach knot for a second. He had nearly asked me to make him tea. I wish he had. At least I could feel a little bit normal doing the task. I had to step back quickly as he stood and walked to the tea table to make some himself. Going to stand in front of the window, I watched his reflection as he returned to his chair, snagging a sandwich as he went. I cracked a smile.

This went on for another half hour until Lin himself stood. "I'll be back to help put everything on auto."

As he left, I raised an eyebrow and looked in Naru's direction. He somehow knew I was wondering. "He's going to take a shower so he's not kept up past one. If he loses too much sleep, he won't be able to properly summon his shinigami in the event we need them."

"Ah..." I whispered, really starting to feel the ache in my legs. I had walked a lot today and been through many trying experiences. Even standing in front of the window was too much. I chose to sit in Lin's available seat. Risking a glance at Naru out of the corner of my eye, I had to look away quickly as I noticed his glancing at me too. I fought back the flush.

"Go to sleep, Mai." He ordered, his nearly emotionless voice firm.

"I said I'd help and I will."

"It's not good to look at a screen right before bed." He said after a minute of silence. "It will keep you awake and affect your dreams."

I raised an eyebrow, actually turning to look at him. He didn't look at me, and I took this opportunity to take in his features. "How do you know all this stuff?"

"I just do."

"Then what about you? You shouldn't damage your eyes."

"I'm not intending on going to bed after this."

"Why?" I asked with more curiosity than I should have.

His tone didn't let on that he had noticed. "If I've used my abilities, I can't attempt to sleep for twelve hours to make sure I'm alright."

I frowned. "You need sleep too. You seem fine."

"I am fine. But Lin won't listen. I'll sleep later." He murmured. After that, we lapsed into a silence that stretched on for five minutes. I took that time to stare at the monitor, the video feed for the village cellar. Nothing else had happened since earlier, but I couldn't help but worry something else would.

I closed my eyes when the strain of staring at the monitors became too much. I don't know how Naru is standing this. I winced as I felt the beginnings of a headache come on. "Hmm..."

"Go to bed." He said again. This time, with a firmer tone. It was his no nonsense tone. I stood without complaint and headed for the door. Before I could entirely leave, I heard movement behind me. I was nearly scared out of my wits when I turned to find him a foot from me. "I'll walk you. Even across the hall is too far considering the circumstances."

This was a shock to say the least. Giving his dark stare one last look, I dropped my eyes and turned my back to him. "Sure..."

As I stepped into the hall, I listened closely to his steps, which fell softly behind me. Arriving outside of the girl's sleeping quarters without paranormal incident, I put my hand on the doorknob and turned in his direction, not quite able to meet his eyes. It was much easier to talk to him when I didn't have to look at him.

"Your welcome." He said before I could thank him. I clamped my lips together and turned halfway towards the door, afraid he'd see my blush.

"See you tomorrow." I had just begun to turn the handle when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder in surprise. He was smirking.

"And don't leave this room without an escort. Not even to bathe."

That did it. My face flamed up and I racked my brain in an attempt to find out who had told him about what I did earlier. Possibly Ayako mentioned it in passing while I was busy cataloging the case. "W-who told you?"

His smirk lessened, but the condescending look in his eyes didn't. "Just don't do it again."

I sighed. "Really, who told-"

"Goodnight, Mai." He said firmly, and with just a little bit of humor, before turning around and walking back to the base. I spent another few seconds standing outside the room before hurrying inside to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mai's POV:

I woke early the following morning, despite not going to bed until one. Ayako was still sound asleep, but Masako was sitting up in bed, her white sleeping kimono still on her. She looked over at me quickly as I sat up before returning to staring at a painting on the wall across from her. "He walked you to the room last night?"

I blinked, almost forgetting it had happened. When I realized what she meant and who she was talking about, I looked down, a little embarrassed. That sort of thing must anger her since she's as obsessed with Naru as I once was. "Yes...I was nearly attacked earlier and being alone at all isn't a good thing."

She nodded. "Yes, we wouldn't want what happened to Tomo happening to you."

Though her words sounded like she didn't mean it, her tone told me she did. Not even Masako wished that sort of fate on me. It made me warm up to her just a little more. I couldn't wish that on my worst enemy either. "We should both be as careful as possible. This spirit doesn't care if others are around. If it thinks it can overpower those present, it'll still attack."

"It tried to attack you right in front of Naru, right?" She asked softly.

I shivered as yesterday's images came flooding back. "Yes...It locked us in the room in the village cellar that made you faint."

It was her turn to visibly shiver. "What does Naru intend on doing? Do you know?"

"It's likely that he'll have Monk and John san go through the cellar, cleansing it if possible. And he'll probably have Ayako do the same to the forests surrounding the village and Mr. Kiba's house."

Ayako groaned and put her pillow over her face. "Naru will get nothing but a kick in the ass if he tries to get me out of bed before nine. If you two are gonna talk, leave the room."

I stood up and stretched. Luckily, someone had brought the bag with my pajamas to the room and sat it on my bed, so I was able to wear them instead of having to sleep in my jeans. Changing into a pair of dark jean capris, I slipped on my favorite pale green silk shirt that hung from my frame. I had barely a moment to slip on socks and shoes before a knock sounded from the other side of the door.

"Naru says everyone's having breakfast in the base." Monk called. "Hurry up and put your face on, Ayako."

She pulled the pillow off of her and glared at the door. "For your information, I don't wear that much makeup!"

"Sure, sure. Hurry up." He said with a chuckle before walking away from the door. When his steps could barely be heard, she got out of bed and started getting ready. Masako, having the shortest hair, was the first to leave the room. Monk was waiting to escort her while Ayako and I spent a few minutes in the bathroom. While Ayako put on some blush and lipstick, I combed through my hair.

"Why don't you let me help?" She offered after a minute. "You have longer hair and can do a lot more with it."

I handed her the comb. "Sure."

She started by gently removing the rest of the knots before taking the top layer of my hair and bringing it back in two pieces. Holding it in place with a couple bobby pins, she brought my bangs to the side and spritz them with hairspray to keep them there. She smiled. "There. Much more grown up."

I frowned. It was much too flashy for my taste. I preferred to keep my hair down and close to my face. It was a defense mechanism, but one I wasn't comfortable leaving in the dust. I tried to reach up to move my bangs back to where they usually hung, but she swatted my hand. Monk called from the other side of the closed bathroom door. "Ready yet?"

"We're coming." I assured him and opened the door. He raised an eyebrow, but followed it with a grin. "Very nice."

"I told you." Ayako told me with a playful smile. "It suits you."

Looking down with a blush, I hurried out of the bathroom and straight out of the bedroom. Sure that I wouldn't suddenly be attacked in the five seconds it took me to reach the base, I scurried across the hall between the two main hallways and ran right into the open base door.

"Good morning, Miss. Mai." John san smiled when I arrived. Masako eyed my hair, covered her mouth with her sleeve and returned to poking her fork into the biscuit on her plate, Lin san kept his eyes firmly on the monitors with a bowl of milky rice in his hands and Naru kept his back to me as he looked outside the base's window.

"Good morning." I answered a second too late. John san had already returned his eyes to his food. Taking a seat at the table, I looked at all the available foods. John san was nice enough to explain.

"That's sweet rice and these are sweet biscuits. There's also poached eggs for anyone who doesn't like sweet things for breakfast." He told me and pointed.

"Eat quickly." Naru ordered, his eyes still on the trees outside the window. "Once you finish, we have a full day ahead of us."

I set to work on filling a small bowl with sweet rice and adding some milk from an available pitcher before sitting two sweet biscuits on top. I wasn't entirely hungry now, but who knows when he'd let us stop working long enough to eat. I could tell by his tone that he meant business today.

Monk and Ayako sat on either side of me and prepared their bowls while I ate slowly, trying to decide whether or not to ask Naru why he wasn't eating this morning. Lin san asked for me in a way only Lin san could get away with when it comes to Naru.

"Eat." He quietly ordered. The dark headed narcissist glared at Lin san's back.

"I will." He said between clenched teeth. Turning on his heel, he approached the table and was just reaching for a plate when his eyes finally caught mine. I meant to look down. I tried. But as he held my stare, I found I couldn't. It took my spoon dropping into my bowl, making a slight clink, to break the spell and allow me to return my gaze to the table. It lasted only a couple seconds. No one at the table seemed to notice. I merely listened and watched his hands as he placed two poached eggs on a plate and sat at the head of the table.

"So when are we doing the exorcising?" Monk asked. "I'm ready to send this spirit packing."

"We never perform exorcisms without knowing what the consequences will be." Naru reminded him. "If we can't successfully get rid of it, it will only get angrier."

"I can get rid of it." Monk said with confidence.

Ayako rolled her eyes. "You couldn't properly expel a spirit if your life depended on it. Leave it to me. It doesn't matter if it's an Earth spirit. With all these healthy trees around, I should be able to banish it easily."

"There aren't any trees in the cellar." Monk pointed out.

This seemed to deflate Ayako's cocky attitude. She sighed and returned to her breakfast. "Eat your rice, you stupid monk."

We all finished eating sooner than I would like. As soon as Hana came upstairs to clear the table of the dishes, Naru was standing and ready to give instruction. "While the theory that the spirit uses the village cellar as a resting place is likely, it's not proven yet. I want to test it by setting a trap using Matsuzaki."

Ayako looked appalled. "Why me?"

Naru raised an eyebrow and gave her a look that said it should be obvious. "We need to lead the spirit to you. He'll come, but attempt to leave the cellar as soon as he realizes you're not what he's looking for. We'll already be prepared for this and put charms on the door to keep him trapped inside."

Though she wanted to argue about once again being called out on her lack of virginity, she nodded in consent. "Makes sense. It'll be easier to exorcise the spirit if it's trapped in one location."

"Exactly." Naru said. "We'll head over to the village once more if Miss. Hana thinks she can get us in again."

"But, what if the spirit can tell already? Remember the story about Hana and her sister? Her sister was never bothered by the spirit after she married. It knew she was no longer innocent. If we try to use Ayako, it may sense it's a trick and refuse to return to the cellar. We've only got one shot in that case."

"As much as I don't like where this is going, Mai's right." Monk chimed in. "We may have to guide him in using an actual virgin."

The room fell silent. We all were thinking the same thing. Who would it be, me or Masako? And what would be done if the spirit managed to shut one of us in the room in the cellar alone with it? If no one could break the door down, everything would end badly.

"It's too risky." Naru said firmly, breaking the silence. I was likely imagining it, but it looked like he glanced in my direction for the tiniest bit of a second.

"Um..." We heard someone murmur from the doorway. Turning around, we all spotted Hana. Seeing that she had been noticed, she stepped into the room, looking at the ground shyly. "I want to volunteer...This spirit is haunting my village, my people. It hurt Tomo and one of my childhood friends and I won't stand for it any longer. If you have a way to trap it, I am more than happy to be the bait."

Her voice was soft, but it held such firmness, such conviction, that Naru actually nodded. "Very well. We'll expect you to sign a waver. You're doing this of your own volition. If we cannot successfully detain it, you may suffer a similar fate to the spirit's other victims."

She nodded her head, but her eyes betrayed her fear. "What are the chances you will succeed in trapping it?"

"The charms Miss. Matsuzaki makes are strong. If we can lead it into the cellar, it won't be able to step back over the threshold. But we also have to worry about getting you safely from the room. If you're determined to do this, you would be accompanied by Mr. Takigawa, a Buddhist monk, and the shinigami of my older assistant, Lin Koujo. Both are strong enough to detain it so you can escape."

She looked to be in thought. At least she was really thinking this through. After a tense minute, she nodded. "I'll do it. Where's the waver?"

As soon as she agreed, Lin san went over to the computer and began typing quickly. He finished making one and printed it out in a matter of five minutes. Hana sat at the table and read through it before signing. Naru took it right away and placed it in the case folder. "This waver in no way binds you to your agreement to go through with this. It simply keeps you from being able to sue us or say we forced you, in the event that things go awry."

"I understand." She whispered. "When will we do this?"

"As soon as Miss. Matsuzaki finishes her charms. Mr. Brown, you'll wait outside the door as backup, just in case Mr. Takigawa's incantations aren't strong enough. Mai, you and Miss. Hara will wait here in the base with Miss. Matsuzaki." Naru told us.

I sighed. "Even you know that Ayako needs trees for her abilities to be affective. We might as well wait in the village with you, so there's plenty around."

A nerve popped on his forehead, but he didn't argue with me. Possibly because he was worried Hana would tell Mr. Kiba that we fought and he would second guess letting us help with this case. "Very well. But you're all three to stay on the outer edge of the village, far from the house with the cellar."

Hana looked down again, twiddling her fingers. "My village's elders were firm when they said you'd leave the village alone after sunrise today. If you return, they may send you away."

"We'll take our chances." Naru said decidedly. "Will your father object to your involvement?"

"Yes, it's likely." She admitted right away. "But I am eighteen and I can do this if I choose."

"Matsuzaki, make the charms. At least twenty." Naru ordered and, after giving him a glare for ordering her around, she set to work. As soon as she finished them, we informed Mr. Kiba of where we were going and left.

The walk to the village was much more lively with as many people as we were taking. Ayako and Monk argued almost the whole way, John san politely made conversation with Hana to keep her at ease and I tried to ignore the almost tangible distance that seemed to be between me and Naru. Despite the fact we were walking only a couple feet apart, it felt like miles.

Deciding to walk beside Ayako, I purposefully slowed myself down. Before I could let him walk ahead more than a couple steps, he glanced back. "Keep up."

I felt a glare forming on my face, though it was less defiant and more icy. "I'll walk at whatever pace I want, thank you. I don't have to stay beside you the whole walk there."

Whether it was my words or the tone in which I said them, it caused him to turn his head quickly around. The fact that I managed a tone that avoided his vocal anger made me swell a bit with satisfaction. I could only focus on my own thoughts for a second before Ayako's voice broke through.

"I swear, Monk, I'll dress you as a girl and throw you to the spirit if you keep this up."

"You just don't want to admit that I'm right about how season two of _Watashi No Obakeyashi _will end. Also, what makes you think I'm a virgin?" He asked the last part with a scowl on his face.

Ayako shrugged. "I'm just hoping the spirit won't realize until it's too late. Maybe you'll think twice about trying to spoil endings to my favorite TV shows."

"Enough." Naru called back levelly, his voice only raising a fraction of an inch. "We're almost there."

As Naru spoke, I began to see one of the houses through a break in the trees. Not even a minute later, we were standing at the outer edge of the village. Hana stepped forward. "Follow me. I'll talk to my father first."

Just like yesterday, each villager that we passed looked wary. The children even shied away from us as we entered Hana's father's house. The other village leaders were not there when we arrived. Hana's father sat in a chair by the fire, a book in hand. He looked surprised to see his daughter. "Hana...Why are you here with them? Did they not prove that their presence here is useless?"

Hana looked down, her hands twisting together in worry. "Father...they've found a way to trap it. To keep it confined to the room in the cellar to the point it won't be able to leave."

He looked surprised. He looked up at us as if to reassess our abilities. "Is this true?"

Naru stepped forward slightly. "Yes. It's a risk. If we fail, it could anger it further. But there's a good chance it won't fail. By managing to trap it there, it will be easier to exorcise. And in the event that we fail to exorcise it, it still won't be able to get past the charms we'll use to trap it."

Hana's father looked both overwhelmed and slightly suspicious. "And how will you lead it there to trap it?"

Hana spoke up, her tone shaky. "Father, I've volunteered as bait. I wouldn't be harmed. I'd quickly run from the room once it was lured and we'd shut it away."

The fury that broke across his face as his daughter tried to explain was enough to make me partially hide myself behind Ayako. "What are you thinking girl? If it trapped you in there with it, how would we save you? No! It's too risky, I won't allow it!"

Hana tried to put more force in her voice. "I'm eighteen, father. This spirit is attacking my people and if there is a way to stop it, I am more than happy to help."

"You're my daughter!"

"I am the daughter of a leader!" She rose her voice to nearly yelling. "I was born to defend this village and I will. If you try to stop me, I'll leave the island."

This took the wind out of his sails. He seemed to visibly age as he stared down at his determined daughter. He looked down, his pain barely concealed. "Very well...Since you are so determined to go against my wishes..."

His words were sharp and caused Hana to flinch. But he had given his consent and with it tucked under her belt, she left the house with the rest of us in tow. She had a determination in her walk as she led us to the old house. I ran ahead to meet her stride. "Are you alright?"

She looked at me and I saw that a steely glint was in her eye. "I'm alright. My father will see that it was foolish to tell me no once I've aided in trapping the ghost. And once it is exorcised and taken from this island, I will earn his regard, as well as the respect of the rest of the village."

"But if things don't turn out as expected..." I tried reasoning a little. "...If we can't successfully trap the ghost and it escapes..."

"I've prepared for that." She said with a shaky voice and a determined tone. "If I fail, I'll give my father a formal apology and not permit myself to set eyes on my village for at least a month."

I blanched. "You would punish yourself for something that we all know has a chance of failing?"

She gave me a smile. "Of course. Being eighteen, it would embarrass my father to have to punish me. So I will punish myself to prevent the village from being upset with my failed decision."

"And if..." I trailed off, unable to finish. She seemed to know what I meant by the way her posture went from straight to slightly slouched.

"If...if we fail to that extent, I will leave the island and set off on my own. By remaining on the island, I would only bring shame to my family."

"But it wouldn't be your fault." I reasoned.

"I made the decision to act as bait. If it all fails and I am harmed, it will be entirely my fault. Man knows when he puts his hand to the tiger's mouth that it will bite."

While I couldn't imagine doing what she was about to do, I saw sense in it. She was doing this to save her village and the girls that could also be potential victims to the spirit. It's very... "Admirable."

"Hmm?" She turned in my direction.

"What you're doing is admirable." I smiled. "Scary and a little foolish, but very admirable. You have a good heart, Hana."

She looked down shyly. "Not a good heart, necessarily. But a loyal one, yes. To give myself the strength to do this, I'm going to wear this. It was my mother's."

She reached into her dress shirt and held up a strip of thinned leather that she was wearing as a necklace with a few crystals as the pendant. One crystal was clear, one was white and one was pink. She smiled at it lovingly before dropping it and letting it hang.

We arrived at the house shortly after. Heading inside, we paused before even opening the door leading down to the cellar. Naru went to stand in front of it, facing us. "Matsuzaki, the charms?"

She held up a small hand basket containing several. "I made fifty. We can put some here, some in various places in the village, some in the forest leading to Mr. Kiba's place and some there too, especially in that wine cellar and all the sleeping quarters."

Naru looked to me. "Now it's time for you, Miss. Hara and Matsuzaki to walk to the far edge of the village and wait."

I frowned, but nodded and turned around. I did promise, after all. Ayako, Masako and myself had made it about twenty feet from the house when something shiny caught my eye. I reached down and picked up the crystal necklace Hana had showed me. The strap had broken at some point, causing it to fall off her neck.

"I have to return this to her." I told Ayako quickly before turning on my heel and running for the house.

"Mai!" She called.

"She needs it!" I shouted back and was inside before she could say anything else. I paused at the top of the stairs, wary about going down with how dark it was. Everyone else was already down there and on the other side of the bookshelves since I couldn't see any lights shining. Taking careful steps, I finally made it to the books and jumped through the gab between two of them. Everyone was already crowded by the open wooden door, waiting for Hana to walk in. I could see charms placed everywhere. "Hana."

I said it softly. She looked over her shoulder just as everyone else did and I held up her necklace. She gasped and reached for it. I hurried to her side and helped her tie it back on. "Thank you."

The emotion in her voice was apparent. Naru gave me a slight glare, which I could barely see, even with all the random flashlights. "Now go. You can't be here while we do this."

It happened quickly. He had barely gotten these words out before some unseen force grabbed Hana and jerked her back into the room, much like how I had been pulled when I was last here. Her screams echoed painfully as Lin san whistled, sending his shinigami in after her. Monk stepped forward and began chanting. We watched the glowing white entities dart for a specific corner of the room until Hana was barely illuminated. She was laying on the floor in one corner, her arms seemingly pinned while the shinigami lashed at whatever hovered over her.

When the largest one lashed out, it caused us to be able to see what was over her. Just like what had assaulted Tomo, the dim figure of a man who looked like one of the natives here, only dressed in furs, was shown. It looked up at us and let out a demonic shriek, which caused a large gust of wind to come right for us and knock Lin san and Monk, who were standing just inside the door, right out of it. Before we could even react, the door slammed shut.

Hana's screams knocked us out of our stunned state and Lin san and Monk began throwing their weight into the door in an attempt to break it down. I approached the door, though kept my distance from the two who were ramming into it. "Fight it, Hana! Fight it! Don't let it win!"

"Mai, out of the way!" Naru ordered and I instinctively flinched to the side. "Everyone, duck!"

Lin san was on his stomach in an instant and Monk followed suit a moment later. It took seeing a particular glow shine on the floor to realize what he was doing. "Naru, no!"

"Noll!" Lin san said aggressively. "It could kill you this time!"

As if he couldn't hear any of us, I watched as he raised on arm in the air, all the light traveling slowly to it. In one quick jerk of the arm, the room was too bright to see. I closed my eyes tightly as I fell to my knees. I could hear what sounded like the breaking of wood. When the light died down and I could see again, the door was not just broken down, but destroyed. I quickly looked back at Naru as Monk and Lin san ran into the room. He was breathing heavily and hunched over slightly, but he looked no more shaken than when he had saved me.

I was overwhelmed to say the least. The sight of him looking almost ready to collapse was too much and I was to my feet and running for him in an instant. I had fully expected a quick shove to keep me away, but he kept his arms to his sides as I wrapped mine around his middle. "You scared me to death. Baka!"

I held him tightly as I listened to everything around me. There were no more screams, but that didn't necessarily make me feel any better. Looking up slowly, I took in Naru's expression from under my lashes. He was slightly glaring. "You're the idiot for putting yourself at risk again. I told you to stay away from here while we did this."

Finally realizing how awkward it was to be holding him like this, I dropped my arms and took a step away, my eyes firmly on my shoes now. "She dropped her mother's necklace. She needed it so she could go through with this."

Footsteps behind me made me turn around. I covered my mouth, tears welling in my eyes. Lin san stepped out of the room with Hana in his arms. She looked to be passed out and there was blood pooling down her legs. A somber Monk followed. "We were too late..."

I shook my head, backing up, forgetting until I had that Naru was right behind me. I was probably really invading his space but I didn't care. I could barely stand. "No..."

Hana opened her eyes, her expression weak. "Did we trap it?"

As if to answer the question itself, a loud shriek sounded from somewhere in the room. Naru spoke, causing me to hear his voice more loudly since the back of my head was on his chest. "It's in there still."

The shrieking grew closer until we could hear it just inside the doorway. Despite this, it didn't take a step closer. Hana could hear it too and smiled, closing her eyes again and leaning again Lin san's shoulder. "It worked..."

A couple tears spilled over. "Hana, are you in pain? We'll get you help right away."

She shook her head, the smile still there. "I'm fine... I did it. It's trapped now."

I forced myself to stand up tall. Taking Hana's hand, I walked alongside Lin san as he brought her towards the cellar stairs. "Yes, you did it. It's over now. We'll exorcise it soon and it'll never bother your village again. You were very brave."

My words brought tears to her eyes and a wider smile to her face. It faded almost a second later. "Take me out the back door. Don't let my father see me this way. We'll walk around the village in the woods and I'll clean up at Mr. Kiba's. I will tell my father what happened as soon as I'm presentable."

"We will." I assured her. At least that was the plan. As soon as we reached the top of the cellar doors, we were met by not just Hana's father, but all the village elders.

The mix of fear and fury in Hana's father's eyes was very clear. He looked down at Hana and reached for her with shaking hands. "What happened to her?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Mai's POV:

_The mix of fear and fury in Hana's father's eyes was very clear. He looked down at Hana and reached for her with shaking hands. "What happened to her?"_

As Naru quickly and carefully explain what had befallen poor Hana, I stood to the side, my eyes on Hana's tear stained face as Lin san handed her to her father. Hana whispered over and over. "I'm so sorry, father...I wasn't able to complete this task without shaming you..."

Naru's last words caused shock to cover the faces of the elders. "And now the spirit is trapped in the room through means of protective charms. It cannot leave and we'll exorcise it at your earliest convenience."

Hana's father looked down at his daughter. "Truly? It cannot escape?"

Hana nodded weakly, the smile returning. "It is. We'll all be safe now. I have not entirely failed you, father."

He held her close. "You have not failed me at all. Let us take you home. I am so sorry what this has cost you..."

"Akatsoi, you told us that they would protect her." The village elder with piercing, hate-filled eyes told him with anger in his tone. "Your daughter was to be promised to my eldest son. Now he will not want her."

Hana's father looked at him with both pain and anger. "We will discuss this later, Konoho. She has been through enough."

"She practically gave herself to the beast!" Konoho retorted, his tone full of acid. "You said she offered to be a sacrifice!"

"She was trying to help!" Hana's father roared. "She sacrificed her innocence for this village!"

"There were other ways to handle this than to send her in!" Konoho yelled back, uncaring that we were all there to witness the fight. He reached for me and grabbed my wrist, pulling it up and towards him. I tried to throw my weight down to get away, but he had an iron-like clasp. "Why couldn't one of these modern whores take her place?"

I watched as an arm with a black sleeve shot out and grabbed at his wrist. His expression contorted to one of slight pain. I looked up at Naru, surprised he would go so far as to openly harm one of the village elders, even for me. It went against his entire diplomacy act that he upheld during cases. "Enough. If you don't want the spirit expelled, we'll leave it there for you to deal with as you see fit. Let her go."

The ice in his tone was enough to make the elder let go of me. My hand had been held high enough that I would have dropped to the ground if Naru hadn't caught and steadied me. He gently pushed me into Monk, who kept a protective arm around my shoulders. Finally, one of the other elders in the background spoke. "Akatsoi, Konoho, let us give Hana a chance to rest. After she is cleaned, we will perform a cleansing ceremony and put her to bed so that she can rest and heal."

Hana's father smiled back at the man. "Thank you, Echi. We have much to feel sorrow over, but much to be thankful for. This spirit will no longer be able to harm us. We must be grateful for this. We will have Mr. Kiba order bricks for us to cover up the door the spirit is in, even after we let Mr. Shibuya and his team exorcise it. If you will do this for us, still."

He said the last part to Naru, his eyes full of caution. Naru put his hands behind his back and straightened his shoulders. "Yes, that is our intention. If the spirit is expelled now, we'll not have any reason to be called back to the island."

"When my daughter is finally healed and no longer needs to rest, there will be a feast to celebrate the trapping and killing of the spirit. In a couple day's time, once you've exorcised it, would you all like to attend?"

Though Konoho had anger in his eyes, mostly towards Naru, he didn't object anymore. He chose to turn around and storm out of the house, pushing the elder, Echi, aside as he went. I then noticed that Ayako and Masako were to the side of the doorway. Naru answered Hana's father. "We customarily wait twenty-four hours to assure that any exorcism was affective. After that, we'll need to leave for the mainland. One of our team members has school to attend."

Hana looked up at me. "Oh, please say you'll attend. Feasts here are always a lot of fun."

I smiled warmly, feeling like I could very easily be friends with her. "Of course we will. My school understands when I take off for work. That is, if my boss agrees to it."

I looked up at Naru. He looked slightly irritated around the eyes. "Very well. I'm sure we can stay for a few hours after we pack up the equipment. Is everyone ready to return to Mr. Kiba's?"

Everyone murmured some form of agreement, if only just because we were afraid Konoho would return to yell more. We waited for Hana and her father to leave with the other elders in tow before leaving the house ourselves. We wasted no time in leaving the village, even though a few villagers had already heard of our success and wanted to thank us. Staying a moment with each person, I assured them that we would attend the feast in two days before hurrying after the rest of the group.

As soon as we were concealed by the trees, Ayako reached for my arm and examined my wrist. "It doesn't look like it'll bruise. Just a little red. I could rip that man's head off for grabbing you like this. And what he called you-"

"Don't worry." I interrupted, smiling reassuringly. "I'm fine. As we all know, I've had much worse since the start of this case."

"I'm still mad about it. We shouldn't go to the feast. He might try to confront us again." Ayako fretted.

Monk pat her on the back as he passed by. "Relax. I'll keep an eye on him and do something myself if he tries anything."

"I'm just worried about Hana." I murmured. "She's stuck in the village with that guy for at least a couple days while she recuperates. Apparently she and the son of Konoho were to be married. Will they really cancel it because of what happened to Hana? It wasn't her fault."

Ayako put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm afraid it might happen just like that. Hana's village holds to ancient Japanese traditions. If a girl loses her virginity, even if it isn't her fault, she's often cast aside by everyone. Luckily, her father seems to still care for her."

"If not for her father, I wouldn't want to leave her in the village at all." I sighed.

"Should we eat when we get back?" Monk asked the group as a whole and Ayako, John san and I voiced our approval of the idea.

"I'm starving." I smiled when my stomach growled for emphasis.

We were back at Mr. Kiba's in no time, already accustomed to the walk to and from the village. He was waiting in the living room, a paper in his hands and a cup of something on a nearby table. He stood as we entered. "How's everything going?"

"We've successfully trapped it to a single location in the cellar of one of the village houses. We'll exorcise it this evening, after we eat. Then we'll begin the twenty-four hour wait time. If that goes by without incident, the case will be concluded."

Mr. Kiba looked more shocked than the elders. "You mean it's nearly over?"

"Nearly, but not quite. The spirit is still out there. No matter how strong the charms, there is a very small chance it will grow strong enough to escape if just left alone. To prevent such an event, we'll exorcise it. Mr. Takigawa and Mr. Brown will especially need their energy."

"And you." Lin san murmured beside Naru. "Eat or I'll call your father."

The threat was clear, though Mr. Kiba didn't let on that he had heard anything. Naru glared only a little before relaxing his expression. "I hope it won't inconvenience you to house us for one more night. We'll be ready to leave the island tomorrow evening."

"Of course." Mr. Kiba said with a friendly smile. "Kitsune and Tomo are preparing a late lunch for you. As soon as it's ready, I'll have them call you to dinner. Where is Hana?"

We all grew silent, and the smile on Mr. Kiba's face became forced. I gave him a sad look. "Though we were able to trap it, our success came with a price... Hana was not able to get away in time. Her father is taking care of her now."

Mr. Kiba reached to cover his mouth before dropping his arm. He looked very distraught. "That's terrible... First Tomo and now Hana..."

John san brought up the basket of charms he had carried for Ayako into the cellar earlier and brought a few out with ribbons. "One of these is for Miss. Kitsune, just in case anything should go wrong. We'll give one to each young girl in the village when we return to exorcise the spirit."

Mr. Kiba chuckled nervously. "Oh, Kitsune won't need one. She was quite the wild one before coming to work for me. At least that's what her previous employer told me. I figured bringing her here would keep her from getting into more trouble."

We all fell into a small awkward silence until Kitsune herself appeared from the archway leading into the dining room. "Lunch is served, Master Kiba."

Mr. Kiba gestured towards the archway. "Shall we?"

Lunch was delicious, but tainted by the memory of Hana's suffering. I ended up only eating half before pushing my plate to the center of the table. When I risked a glance up, I found Naru's eyes on my plate. They shot up to me. "Eat."

He said it softly enough that nobody could hear over the funny story Monk was telling Mr. Kiba. I could barely hear him myself even though Ayako sat between Naru and myself. When his firm glare became too much, I lowered my eyes and slid my plate back in front of me. Even though my stomach was doing flips, I managed to finish it by the time Kitsune brought out the dessert. Luckily, he didn't attempt to make me eat some of that too.

After lunch, we all gathered by the front door to return to the village. Naru was talking to Mr. Kiba first before we could leave. "In the event that the spirit refuses to be exorcised, it may take another day or two."

"I understand." Mr. Kiba assured him. "Do your best and fall back if you need to. Don't let anyone else get hurt. I couldn't bare it."

After a few more words, Mr. Kiba went upstairs and we left for the village. This time, I was too embarrassed to put myself anywhere near Naru during the walk. He had scolded me like a child for not finishing my dinner and I wasn't liking it at all. Why did he even care? He didn't comment on the fact I only ate a little bowl of food for breakfast this morning. I stewed over this for the entire walk, sticking by John san as he named each type of tree we passed. Apparently, Hana had informed him of these names on the walk to the village earlier.

As we began to see a break in the trees, we also began to hear the sound of distant wailing. Picking up the pace, we had barely made it to the edge of the village before I wondered if we should just turn around. In the center of the village, a man was collapsed on the ground, screaming in agony while an older woman leaned over him in worry. The village elder, Konoho, was there to listen as the woman very loudly explained what happened. I could already hear her, but it became louder as we approached.

"I just asked him to pick me some basil. I remembered that there was a basil plant near the old house. He was returning and about to come inside when he fell and started screaming. What's wrong with him, Konoho san?"

He noticed us then. He looked up and gave the most hostile glare I had ever seen. It shook me to my core and made me stop moving. "You! You trap this beast with your magic and put a curse on this village!"

"There is no proof that this man's illness has been caused by the containment of the spirit." Naru defended levelly. Luckily, Hana's father made an appearance.

"What's going on here?" He demanded to know. Konoho swirled around to meet his stare.

"Tengu san is in great pains after putting himself near the old house. The beast is cursing us for trapping it!"

Though alarmed, Hana's father gave Konoho a careful look. "Now, that is not necessarily the case. But just in case, keep everyone from the old house."

A child began to scream as they ran for the middle of the village. "Akatsoi sama! Akatsoi sama!"

The little girl skidded to a stop a few inches from the man and bowed. "What is it, Mira?"

"Rin is sick! She's crying really bad!"

"Little Rin?" He asked in alarm.

"We were just playing and Rin accidentally ran into the old house." The girl began to cry loudly. "I'm scared, Akatsoi sama!"

A woman with a rounded belly appeared from her house and went to scoop the girl in her arms. "I'll go find Rin."

"No." Hana's father ordered. "You mustn't get too close to that house. I'll go. You're with child. Keep Mira safe and try to round up the children. Warn everyone."

Hana's father hurried in the direction of the old house, chanting a prayer in a more ancient dialect of Japanese as he went. No sooner had he left did Konoho turn on us. "You're cursed! Leave this village!"

"If you let us get rid of the spirit, all this will stop." Monk told him in defense.

"How can we go into the house if just getting near it can cause painful illness?" I asked, worried that it might be fatal.

"We can't." Naru determined. "We have to make sure that whatever is happening to this man doesn't kill him. If he gets better after staying clear of the house, then I'll send in Takigawa and Mr. Brown, if they agree, that is."

Monk nodded and stepped forward. "Just say the word. We need to rid this island of that monster once and for all."

A few minutes later, Hana's father came staggering with a young child in his arms. The child was screaming in pain as she was handed to another woman walking by. "Take her to her mother."

As soon as Hana's father's arms were empty, he collapsed, arms wrapped around his stomach. He was giving soft gasps, though the pain was not enough to have him wailing. Possibly because he had said prayers before approaching the house. "Akatsoi sama!"

That call had come from one of the other village elders as he ran for him, the final elder behind him. Hana's father looked up, his breath heavy. "The beast is cursing us for trapping it. Do not go near the house or you'll be filled with poison too."

"Who else has gone near?" The one named Echi asked, worried as he tried to help up Hana's father.

"Tengu san and little Rin as far as I know." He answered before letting out a deep cry and falling onto his side.

"Get all the sick ones inside!" Echi ordered and younger men in the village hurried over to help lift Hana's father. They had him up in a moment and were carrying him towards his house.

Konoho was in our faces as soon as all the infected ones were taken away. "You've cursed us! Leave this village! If you're seen anywhere near, I'll kill you all myself!"

Realizing that the danger of entering the village was too great to even collect the cameras we had left here, we totaled our losses and quickly headed for the woods leading to Mr. Kiba's. I felt someone's arm on my back, making me pick up pace. I was in such a panic, I didn't attempt to look at anything but what was right in front of me until we were hidden by the trees. When I bothered to look, I saw it was Naru.

"That's three hundred thousand yen in recording equipment, Noll." Lin san murmured as we kept up the much too fast pace. It took a full five minutes of walking this way before we slowed to our normal pace.

It was quiet the remainder of the walk home. When we arrived, Mr. Kiba heard us an hurried downstairs, only to pause with a wary expression. "You're all white as sheets. What happened?"

"The spirit is acting out in anger for being trapped. Three villagers, including one of the leaders, have come down with a sickness that causes great pains if one goes near the house with the cellar." Naru explained, looking and sounding a little unsettled. "We cannot return to the village without endangering ourselves. They won't allow it."

Mr. Kiba looked angry now. "It's that Konoho man, isn't it? He was the one who tried to run me off the island at first when he still thought I would make them leave their village."

I nodded. "Yes, sir. He said he'd kill us if we returned. We had to leave three cameras in the village."

"That's ridiculous..." He murmured, still looking angry. "For managing to trap the spirit, I'm still more than happy to pay you for your trouble. I can also reimburse you for your lost equipment. How much would that be, exactly."

"That's kind of you." Naru said with that amiable tone he used for customers only. "It's about three hundred thousand yen. A hundred thousand for each camera since they're not only able to capture regular images, but infrared ones as well."

Mr. Kiba didn't look phased by the amount. "Very good. That, plus the fees due for your services. I'll write out a check for five hundred thousand yen and give it to you this evening. Will you still be staying the night?"

"If it isn't too much trouble. If this illness ends up fading, we may be able to return to the village long enough to expel the spirit and collect our cameras, saving you a few hundred thousand."

Mr. Kiba glanced at his wristwatch. "I apologize, but I have a call to see to. It'll not take too long. Why don't you all go and rest. You've been working nonstop since your arrival."

With a nod of his head, Naru waited until Mr. Kiba had gone upstairs himself and shut himself in a room before leading us upstairs too. I was halfway up the stairs when a cold chill passed by me. I knew I had to be imagining it. The spirit was trapped and it clearly couldn't escape judging by the level of its anger. I've got nothing to worry about. I might even be able to shower tonight without an escort.

Though there was little else we could do, we still chose to sit in the base. Ayako paced around, unable to sit. Naru stood against the wall by the window while Lin san sat at the monitors, as if looking at them would somehow give him the answer. The rest of us sat at the table and chairs. After pacing long enough that she had caused her hair to move about and mess up a little, she hurried over to the table and started making coffee.

"Anyone want a cup?" She called. "It's dark roast. The good stuff."

A few answered yes, but I wanted nothing more than a soothing cup of tea. Afraid my legs would cave if I stood, I kept myself firmly sitting for the full hour we sat in the base before everyone began to make excuses to leave. Ayako said she wanted to shower, Monk and John san left, looking like they legitimately needed to rest, Masako said the events were too much for her and went to lay down in the girl's room and I was racking my brain for a good excuse to leave when Lin san suddenly shot up from his seat.

"I need to make a phone call." He announced. Even Naru looked surprised. We watched him leave the room with decided steps and turn in the direction his room was located. I looked up at Naru and raised an eyebrow, wondering if he knew anything. He simply turned his back to me and stared out the window.

For the next five minutes, it was so quiet, you could have heard a pin drop. So it nearly scared me out of my wits when Naru finally did speak. "Get some rest. There's still a couple hours before dinner and sitting around won't do you any good."

I glared at his back. "Neither will standing around."

"If I was permitted to go lay down, I would." He said with a steely tone, keeping his eyes on the trees outside the window.

"Oh, right..." I murmured, remembering him telling me that he couldn't rest after using his abilities. He used them again to try and save Hana, which means the sleep he would have been able to get tonight would have to be put off for another twelve hours. If he keeps this up, he may have to wait until we leave the island. "Um..."

He didn't turn, and I began to wonder if he heard my questioning sound. "Yes?"

I bit my lip. I had a couple questions for him, but if I let my curiosity do the talking, he may get irritated. Sighing, I went ahead and asked. What do I have to lose at this point? "How does it feel?"

He finally turned his head to look at me, a look of confusion on his slightly frustrated face. "What?"

"Using your PK." I tried to explain. "When you pull the chakra from the air and harness it, how does that feel? It looks overwhelming."

As understanding hit him, he turned back towards the window. He didn't answer at first and I wondered if he intended to. Finally... "It is. The first time I ever did it, I was thirteen and it felt like I had just taken a bolt of lightning into my body."

"And you were hospitalized." I guessed.

"Yes. For a month." He murmured after a second's pause.

"How did it feel when you used it in the cave to destroy that god?"

He didn't take as long of a time to answer this. "I had more practice harnessing it. It was kind of like touching a high voltage electric fence, more or less."

"And now, after using the year in England to practice more?" I whispered this one. It was difficult for me to even think about him leaving for a year, let alone speak of it with him.

He sighed so slightly, I barely heard it. "Why so curious all of a sudden?"

I shrugged, honestly not sure. "I don't know. I guess I'm just making conversation. So how did it feel when you used it on the spirit yesterday and today?"

He finally turned his entire body and leaned against the window. Crossing his arms, he gave me his careful, blank stare. Though, if you looked closely, there was a slight frown at one corner of his mouth. "Still an electric fence, though not high voltage."

"Do you think you might get to the point where it doesn't hurt at all if you keep practicing?"

He didn't answer this question. Instead, he stated a fact that had nothing to do with the conversation at hand. "You have trouble keeping people near you the later at night it gets but as long as the sun is up, you'll not leave anyone alone."

I blinked. "Huh?"

He didn't change expression at all. "You shy away from people at night. You even do what I thought was impossible for you and get quiet."

I grimaced, attempting not to glare, but failing after a moment. "I like a quiet moment to myself as much as the next person. Is there something wrong with that?"

He looked away, his eyes drifting to the monitors. "No. It just isn't like you."

"If you recall, I've pointed out more than once that I'm not who I used to be. It's one of the main reasons things will never go back to how they were before you left." I said with more bite than I realized I had in me. "That ditzy little freshman you hired for accidentally causing Lin san to injure his arm, she's gone."

Naru's reaction to my retort was too unsettling. He let his guard down for a moment, looking entirely surprised with what he saw. After a moment of struggle, he put his mask back in place and I lost any desire to be in the same room as him. Standing quickly, I left before he could say anything else.

I thought about just walking to the girl's room. But Ayako and, worse, Masako, are in there. I really can't handle a confrontation at the moment, so I chose to go downstairs and walk out the front door. The spirit is trapped and I have my charm around my neck, so why not get some fresh air? Hurrying down the angled steps, I hurried in the direction I knew led to the beach. As I broke through the trees and caught sight of the ocean, I took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm myself.

It was a difficult process. I had to first regulate my breathing before forcing myself to not only quit my pacing, but actually sit down. Finally, I sat in the sand a safe distance from the ebbing and flowing waves. Bringing my knees to my chest, I hugged them and closed my eyes, letting the wind tug at my hair. I reached up and pulled the bobby pins out before combing through my hair and bangs with my fingers.

I'm not sure how long I stayed there. All I know is the sun was almost as high in the sky as it could get when I arrived and was beginning to set by the time I decided to stand. As I was giving the water one last look, I felt arms snake around me and a cloth come over my mouth. A few seconds of struggling later, I fainted.

When I came to, it was dark. As I let my eyes adjust, I could make out a fire in the distance, several people running around it. As my eyes finally took in everything around me, I realized that I was in the village. The fire was a large bonfire in the center of the village, about fifty feet away from me, and I was sitting and leaning up against that one pillar I remember Naru putting one of the cameras against. Said camera was shattered next to me. Even scarier than everything else I saw was the fact that my hands were bound behind me, keeping me against the pole.

Panic rose in my chest until I was on the verge of screaming. Keeping it back, I tried to pretend I hadn't woken, knowing I would probably be confronted once they noticed me. I spent several minutes trying to force the ropes off my arms until I noticed that there were two other girls that I had seen in the village tied to another pole about ten feet from me. They were already awake and were looking at me with misery in their eyes.

"What's happening?" I whispered to them, eying the villagers dancing around the fire in the distance.

"We've been chosen." The thinner of the girls said. She looked to be about seventeen or eighteen. The other looked a little heavier and was fifteen at the oldest.

"Chosen for what?" I whispered.

"To be sacrifices to appease the beast." The elder one explained in a deadened voice and the younger one began to cry. I looked quickly to the bonfire. Someone had noticed her crying and a few of them were now heading for us.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." I said with my panic now rising fresh. "How will sacrificing a few of us make it stop attacking?"

I shivered as I realized that, in the center of the three men approaching us, was Konoho. He was in fur pants and had his face and chest painted. To his right was a man dressed similarly, but with only paint on his face, and to his right was a man in a long fur robe. The man in the robe had a tree sapling in his left hand and a bowl of something in his right hand. When Konoho pointed to me, the man in the robe approached.

Dipping his sapling in the bowl, he began to flick it at me, causing a moisture to cover my skin. Looking down, I let out a quick scream as I realized in the dim light of the distant fire that it was the color of blood. He began to chant as he flicked the branch at me a total of ten times. Finally, he walked away and started coating the other two girls.

"You'll be sacrificed last, so we can tell the beast that we are sorry. He will be pleased to receive one of you. It is your fault and the fault of the other outsiders that he is trapped right now." Konoho said in a deep, hostile voice.

"The others will come for me!" I shouted. "This is illegal! Once Mr. Kiba finds out, he'll have the authorities clear your village off this island! Don't you realize that?"

"Mr. Kiba will die soon too." He said with a very intimidating smirk. "You all will. I've assured that the flying plane will not make it into the sky."

"You're crazy!" My voice hit a decibel I wasn't aware I could hit.

"Konoho san!" The man in fur pants shouted, pointing to the woods behind me. "There!"

Konoho eyed the forest and I tried to turn to see too, but I could only turn my head so far. Finally, he pointed. "Right there! Get whoever is there and bring them!"

"Run!" I screamed, sure it was someone, if not several from the group. "Run!"

Two more from the fire heard Konoho's order and ran towards the trees behind me. I could hear the men shouting as they went, making war cries. They were fast, having lived on an island for years, and were running past me in a matter of a few seconds. I listened as their footsteps faded in the distance before looking back to my captor. He looked down at me with a smirk before turning towards one of the houses and shouting. "Are they ready?"

On cue, a woman in old fashioned tribal wear emerged with white cloth draped over her arms, approaching us. Behind her were two other women with wooden boxes in their hands. One woman took some cloth from the older woman's hands and approached the two girls tied ten feet from me and the remaining women knelt in front of me.

"You will wear this." She ordered, her ancient eyes piercing the way Konoho's did. She was elderly enough to have gray hair. Possibly his mother? When I didn't move, she looked to the younger woman beside her, who reached for me and started trying to remove my pants.

"Stop!" I kicked at her, nearly hitting her face. The old woman smacked my leg.

"No kicking! You will wear this." She ordered again and, after several more attempts to undress and me and a few more slaps to my legs for defiance, I sat there in worry while they used a hunting knife to remove my pants, shirt and even my underthings before tying the white cloth around me in toga style. They took my shoes and socks before leaving me to sit there. I flushed and looked away from Konoho. He had stood there and watched.

"Got him. The rest ran." Someone called. Turning my head, I gasped. Two of the men had Naru with his hands forced behind his back and a knife to his throat.

"Did he put up a fight?" Konoho asked with humor in his voice.

"No." One asked in slight confusion. "He didn't even run."

"Stupid boy." Konoho said with a laugh.

"Naru." I called loud enough for him to hear. When he saw me, his eyes widened and he let in a quick breath.

"What have they done to you?" His tone was full of some of the panic I felt.

I looked down, confused, until I remembered that there were splatters of blood all over me. Some of it was even seeping through the toga. I shivered again and I looked back up. "It's not mine."

"Blood of a doe." The old woman near me explained. "To lure in the spirit."

"Lure?" Naru asked sharply, demanding to know. Nobody answered him as they dragging him towards a third pole and tied him there, forcing him to his knees. As soon as he was down, they all left us be.

"Naru, they said I'm a sacrifice!" I let my voice rise, the fear not staying down anymore. "They're going to to give me to it!"

"Don't worry." He told me, probably attempting reassurance but not really succeeding. "I'll get you out of this."

"Where's everyone else? Are they safe?"

"I told them to return to Mr. Kiba's and lock themselves inside. If they're smart, they'll listen and leave this to me."

"They won't." I pointed out with a sigh, looking down at my legs that were bare from about mid thigh down. "Lin san, at the very least, will try to step in. Ayako and Monk too. If John san had any aggression in him, he might too."

He was silent for a moment before speaking. "Not that you want to hear this right now but why did you run from the base? Where did you go?"

"Why does it matter?" I asked a little sharply, the vestiges of my anger from earlier trying to return. Considering how rude I had been and how he seemed to dislike me most of the time, part of me wonders why he's here, risking his own life. "Why didn't you run from them anyway?"

"Because I needed them to lead me to you." He answered right away. "Now tell me where you went that they were able to find you. I looked everywhere for you. I even went within thirty feet of the village."

I felt my jaw go slack. Snapping it shut, I kept my wide eyes on his face, which held a defiant and frustrated stare. "You looked for me?"

"You ran from the house without anyone with you. I wasn't about to just let you go off like that." He explained as if it should be obvious. As he spoke, he attempted to tug at the ropes around his wrists.

Trying to push back all the questions this brought forward, I finally answered. "I was at the beach, near the landing dock."

The sound of a particularly noisy village member wooping startled me. I looked back to Naru and the panic rose fresh. "Naru, I'm really worried that they'll go Pocahontas on you after they take care of me. Why didn't you run?"

"Pocahontas?" He asked in confusion.

"Take you to the nearest rock and use a weapon to bash your head in." I told him, remembering the Disney movie I had watched once on a western TV station. That's at least what I thought would happen to the blonde man if the main character hadn't stopped her father. "If that ends up happening, it's on you for getting yourself caught. I know you're a fast enough runner to get away with as big of a head start as you had."

"If I ran, by the time I found a way into the village without being seen, you may have been put somewhere I couldn't find you. You're my responsibility and I'm not about to let you be sacrificed."

"How am I your responsibility?" I asked, bewildered.

"Part of the reason the social worker responsible over you let you start working for me in the first place is because I agreed to accept the consequences, should anything happen to you."

This was really bizarre I gave him a look of complete confusion. "Why would you go to that kind of trouble? I had just injured your assistant at the time and apparently did nothing but get in the way."

His guarded expression was back. "My reasons are my own."

I shook my head, nearly smacking it into the pole. "I'm about to be thrown to a virginity taking beast and probably then killed so they don't have to deal with me afterward and all you've got to say is that? No! Tell me or I'll start screaming so they'll try to take me to it sooner."

My threat was hollow. I wouldn't do anything to lead me to my fate sooner. But the fact that I said it was enough to make him look very angry again. "Of all the questions you could ask, all you want to know is why I hired you in the first place? If you're going to ask me something, be more creative."

My anger was talking, making me feel brave enough to ask things I wouldn't be able to think about under normal circumstances. "Why did you leave then? To England. You left with no notice. I had to hear it secondhand. Do you really hate me so much that you had to leave the country?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes, a little uncharacteristic of him but it fit the circumstances. "I left to train. To practice my abilities in a controlled environment my father was setting up for me. I intended on leaving no matter what happened."

"Liar." I said as soon as he stopped talking. His answering glower was quite intimidating, but not enough to silence me.

"I'm not lying, Mai." He said through his teeth.

"Yes, you are." I said more firmly this time. "It isn't like you to give us no head notice. You knew I'd need time to find another job. I think this trip was very much not planned. Why did you really go?"

The irritation I was bringing from him was enough to make him start jerking at the ties with all his might. He winced when he managed to hurt himself and finally settled down. As I waited for his answer, keeping my eyes on him, he clamped his teeth together and refused to meet my eyes. "I left to get away from you. Are you happy?"

I flinched. Like each time he says something hurtful, it was like a knife forced inside me. Dropping my gaze, I kept my face hidden by my hair, already feeling the tears form. As my shoulders shook, I heard his slight intake of breath. "Again..."

I tried to ask him what he meant. It ended coming out as a whimper and a shudder. I retried my response. "A-again?"

He was quiet at first. Finally turning my head enough to glance, I saw that he had his eyes closed and was leaning his head against the wooden pole. He spoke softly, slowly. "I made you cry again, didn't I?"

I sniffed, which answered his question. "If I had known you felt that way, I never would have agreed to work for you again..."

He opened his eyes quickly, not giving me a chance to look away. They were fierce. "No, you're misunderstanding."

"I'm misunderstanding?" I asked in a higher tone. "You've insulted me in every way possible since I first met you, I suppose it only makes sense to remind me of how stupid I am."

"Mai-"

"Enough!" I raised my voice, something in me finally snapping. "Don't you realize? Do you not get it at all? You've ruined me! You hurt me more than I can ever get over and gave me only a year to get over that before forcing me to work for you again! Why did you think I could handle that? Why? Why!"

Each time I asked him 'why', he flinched, his face down so that his bangs could cover his eyes. His mouth was set in a thin line. He didn't respond. He didn't even move. I sighed and asked again. "Why, Naru? Why Oliver Davis? Why? Say something!"

His head snapped up so fast, I was nearly startled from my rage. "Because you're the only reason I returned to Japan! The reason I left and the reason I came back. Because, for some reason that I will never be able to fathom, I couldn't stay away from you and that terrifies me!"

His words sapped the rage from me, cooling me down inside until nothing remained but a faint warm feeling somewhere in my chest. It was a feeling I've never experienced and it was not unpleasant, but scared me somehow. Almost as much as it scared me to hear Naru admit that anything terrifies him. He breathed deeply after his confession, his shoulders moving with the effort.

I shook my head in disbelief. I just couldn't believe he actually meant this. It was as plausible as Lin san developing feelings for someone. Even more impossible. It was as plausible as Lin san developing feelings for Monk! I wanted to speak, accuse him of lying and demand a different answer. I also wanted to beg him to repeat it and convince me he actually meant it. If he did...

"It's time!" Konoho's voice sounded from a ways away. He was heading right for us with two other men in tow. While the other men went to untie the other two girls who had silently witnessed our fight, Konoho came for me and used a knife to cut my ties from me. He immediately grabbed my upper arm and started dragging me towards the old house.

"Naru!" I screamed. "If you think you have a plan, now's the time!"

He was seriously fighting his ties now and I began fighting Konoho with all my might, even going as far as trying to kick him in the balls. He caught my leg and used it to hoist me up until my stomach was thrown over his shoulder. "Be still!"

"Naru!" I called again, afraid that this really was it. I was about to die just as he confessed he had feelings for me. "I love you!"

If he had said something in reply, I couldn't hear it. I was passing by the bonfire now and the villagers surrounding it stopped to jeer at me as I was brought by them.

"Sate the beast!" One woman called.

"Keep our tradition alive!" Another shouted.

"Konoho san, please spare my daughters!" A third woman begged, falling to her knees. She was being held onto by another man, likely asked to keep her from intervening. "Please! The beast is trapped. We can just burn down the house and never go near it again!"

One woman stepped forward. "My daughter, Rin, is sick because of these outsiders! If we don't sate the beast, she won't get better! Kill the girl, sate the beast!"

Konoho didn't listen to anything the pleading woman said as he carried me towards the house. I looked over my shoulder, shaking visibly as we neared our destination. I started to kick again, really attempting to hurt him. "Let me go! Now!"

He responded to my attempts by letting one hand come down firmly on my lower back, likely causing a bruise. I yelped. "Hurry with the other girls! The beast must not be kept waiting!"

We were walking inside the house now. Candles were lit everywhere, guiding us down into the cellar. I saw that the bookshelves had been cleared away and the drawing on leather of the beast devouring people was hanging on the wall to the right. I shivered. It all made sense now. I wasn't being sacrificed to a spirit. I was being sacrificed to their deity! With no attempt at gentleness, he stooped only a foot before throwing me off of his shoulders, onto the stone floor. I nearly hit my head in the process.

The entire village had followed us down, filling the space before the door. I looked inside and swore I saw a black form swirling around somewhere off to the left. A nearby woman spit at me. "Kill her first!"

"We'll send her in last." Konoho announced. "She'll suffer for cursing our village. Let him begin with these two and finish with her. Now bring that one!"

He had pointed to the younger, fifteen year old. The older of the two had grabbed her sister. "No! I'll go first!"

The man standing next to them did not listen as he grabbed the younger girl and started pulling her towards the door. Konoho grabbed her from him and brought her in himself.

"As is tradition, an elder must bring her into this sacred room." Konoho announced. Tears streamed down my face as the girl screamed and tried to get free. In the end, it was a wasted effort and she was easily shackled to the floor. Konoho quickly left the room and stood back. He raised his hands. "Oh great Beast, we bring you your first sacrifice, so that you may leave us in peace for another ten years!"

"Help me!" The girl inside the room screamed. I couldn't bare to watch and kept my eyes on the floor. The next sounds to be heard were enough that I had to cover my ears. It was horrific to the point that I began to feel nauseated. How could these people do this to a young girl? Sacrificing her like this? Why not just leave the island if this is something they've had to deal with for long? Mr. Kiba would have likely helped them leave, if he knew that the spirit haunting the island was an ancient deity.

The screaming went on for a few minutes until there was nothing but silence. Konoho went into the room and returned a moment later with the girl in his arms. She looked like she was dead the way she slumped down in his arms, blood on her legs. He brought her to the other side of the room and placed her down gently before turning to the other village girl.

The dead look in her eyes had left her when she watched her sister's fate. She was now screaming and fighting against her captor. Konoho grabbed her by the wrist and pushed her forward until she went stumbling into the room. She was shackled to the floor in a few moments. This time, I forced myself to watch. I had to know what would befall me if someone didn't make an appearance to rescue me soon.

Oh, I wish I hadn't. It was like watching a torture scene. The apparition took on the appearance of a ghostly village chief, headdress in place, and leaned down to have his way with the poor girl. Was this really all it wanted? To sate itself on virgin girls once every ten years? I realized now why Hana's father married off his first daughter so early and sent his youngest to work outside of the village. They had stopped giving in to their deity, so it became hostile. In case it came after one of his daughters, or in case the tradition was started again, he had to make preparations.

Her screaming went on for a minute longer than the other girl, but it felt like much longer. Finally, Konoho went into the room and brought her out, showing her to be in a similar state as the first. As she was placed next to her sister, their mother appeared and knelt by their side, crying over how they had suffered. I was so caught up in her tears that I didn't notice Konoho approach me.

He jerked me to my feet and I threw my weight hard enough that he was forced to drop me. I was back on my feet in a moment and ran for the crowd blocking my way, in an attempt to break through. One grabbed me and threw me back into Konoho's waiting arms. Not taking chances, he threw me back over his shoulder and headed right for the room. The image I saw over the heads of the crowd rekindled the hope in me and made me nearly choke on the scream I was about to let out.

Naru. He was huffing at the top of the stairs, as if he had just used his abilities. He stood back up a second later and ran down the stairs. I was relieved to see Lin san, Monk, Ayako and John san all in tow. I screamed as I was dropped from Konoho's shoulder. I hit the ground hard enough, it stunned me. He used that chance to shackle me and step out of the room. As the hairs on my arms began to stand on end, I looked around the room frantically. I could hear the screaming in the other room and looked over long enough to see that Lin san had sicked his shinigami on the villagers. They were backing away in fear, while John san tried to force back the ones that were brave enough to stand their ground.

"Don't run, you cowards! Get them!" Konoho ordered, but only a couple were brave enough to step past the shinigami and try to attack Lin san. Monk did what he could to handle them, going as far as to use the nine cuts on them. Ayako brought out a knife she had sheathed on a strap around her thigh and went right for Konoho. He had a hold of her as soon as she was near and threw her hard enough into Monk that it knocked her out and caused him to hold his head in pain. No...They're losing?

My eyes didn't have a chance to see any more than Naru running right for me before I felt it. It was forcing up the white cloth around me, its hands cold as it manifested itself, a sick smile on its ghastly face. I kicked up, managing to get the shackle far enough to knock it away. I raised an eyebrow. If it manifests itself enough to touch me, I can touch it too. It was back and and I began to frantically scratch and kick, constrained by the shackles but not enough to stop me.

"Get away!" I screamed. "I will not be hurt by you! I refuse!"

The voice to echo through the room was sick and sounded like something from the pits of hell. _**"I am the god of this land. I will take what I please and leave what I please. I will not be told 'no'."**_

The light of Naru's chakra was shining through the room and I looked up to find him standing just behind me, ready to attack. "Naru, no! Unshackle me and let me run! You've already used your PK today, this time it might actually kill you! Please!"

It remembered Naru and what he could do. I could tell by the way it shrieked and flew away from me a couple feet. **"I'll chew on your bones and harness your power, human! I'll no longer be confined to this room! Die!"**

"Naru, don't do it!" I begged and It lunged through the air and, in a powerful blast of light as strong as was used the day he destroyed the god in the cave, Naru struck. The light was blinding. It was like staring into the a bright white sun. Closing my eyes, I ignored the ringing in my ears and felt tears fall on my face. What state would he be in when I can look at him again?

The light finally began to fade and, when I could see nothing but a faint light behind my eyelids, I opened them. I stared up in curiosity, feeling droplets on my face. There was a large hole blown through the ceiling, all the way to the surface. Rain was pouring overhead and falling over almost this entire room. Though I could not be entirely sure, something told me that the deity was gone. Really gone. There was a feeling of ease in this room that had not previously existed. I barely registered as Monk and Ayako leaned over me, a key in Monk's hands.

"Mai?" Monk asked carefully as he unlocked the shackles and removed them from my wrists. "Mai, are you hurt?"

"Mai, snap out of it!" Ayako yelled and slapped me. That brought me out of my daze and I blinked up at them.

"N...Naru?" My whispered question brought a look of worry to their eyes and I shot up my upper half, ignoring the way my head spun as I looked behind me. "N-Naru!"

No! This wasn't supposed to happen this way! I was supposed to get unshackled first and force him to leave the room with me so it could not reach us! Not... Not this... Him, slumped over onto his side, Lin san putting a hand to his neck to check his pulse, all of us wondering if he's still alive. He pushed himself too hard this time... I was on my feet and by his side in an instant. Lin san put a hand on my shoulder.

"Mai san-"

"What's wrong with him?!" I demanded, not waiting to find out before leaning down and hugging him, forcing his head to the side so I could see his face. It looked peaceful, serene. No glare, no anger, no humor, no mask...

"Mai, he's weak. I have to get him back to Mr. Kiba's. He needs treatment that goes beyond medical attention." Lin san told me firmly, taking a shoulder and trying to force me off of Naru.

Monk had me in his arms right away, literally ripping me from the ground. I fought against him. "Let me go! Let me go! I'm not leaving him!"

"We're all going to Mr. Kiba's, Mai!" He said loud enough to make me quit struggling. I watched over his shoulder as Naru was lifted into Lin san's arms, John san helping support him. As we all left the room, I began to cry fresh tears onto Monk's shoulder, barely noticing that every villager in the room was unconscious.

"What happened...?"

"They all didn't cover their eyes when Naru used his power. It knocked them all out." Ayako explained softly.

"And Konoho?" I asked this more slowly. I noticed the blood pool under him.

Monk looked to the side with regret in his eyes. "He fought me till the end. I had to or he would have kept us from helping you and Naru."

His confession shook me. "He's...dead?"

"Mai, don't worry." Ayako told me as we left the cellar, the house and, after a few minutes, the village.


	7. Chapter 7

"_It is said that whenever we practice Dharma it should always be pervaded by compassion at all times – in the beginning, in the middle and at the end of our practice. Compassion is the source, the real essence of the entire path."_

_- Khenpo Appey Rinpoche_

**Chapter 7**

Mai's POV:

Though I was exhausted, I refused to be taken from Naru's side. Mr. Kiba was in a state of shock when we showed up, all looking a little worse for wear. He was especially frightened by Naru's unconscious state and my blood covered toga. As soon as we were in Naru's room and he was laid on the bed, Lin san ran from the room and brought back a piece of paper. He knelt on Naru's other side just as Masako came into the room, her kimono covering her mouth and tears in her eyes. She slumped into Ayako's arms, looking only half awake.

"What is that?" I asked Lin san.

"That phone call I made. I thought we might need it." He explained softly before handing the paper to me. "It has to be said with complete compassion. Mai san, read it exactly as I have written."

Taking the paper with shaking hands, I swallowed and began. "Watashi wa inoru... Kare wa ima, iyasa reru koto ga arimasu. Sore wa subete ima iyasa reru koto ga arimasu. Sore wa subete ima iyasa reru koto ga arimasu. Shira, Samadi to han'nya ni yotte, kare wa iyasa reru koto ga arimasu. Rinri, meisō, to chie ni yori, subete ga iyasa reru koto ga arimasu. Inori to man tora koto de, subete ga iyasa reru koto ga arimasu. Yasashi-sa to bitoku no subete no sōsu ni yotte, kare wa iyasa reru koto ga arimasu."

I felt, as much as heard, the emotion in my voice as I repeated this over and over. As I spoke, Lin san opened his palms and placed them over Naru's heart, a white light emanating from his hands looking as if it were seeping into Naru's skin. Could this be magic...? I froze as Naru opened his eyes and took in a ragged breath. I felt like time was at a standstill as he came to, taking in his surroundings before settling his eyes on my face. I had sat on the side of his bed as I said the chant and I was waiting for his voice, needing to hear it.

"Mai..." He managed to say, though it was soft. I felt my heart begin to pound.

"Yes, Naru?"

He closed his eyes and one of the corners of his mouth turned up. "Tea."

I was stunned at first. As it sunk in that he had finally asked for the one thing I had waited for him to request since I started working for him again, a laugh escaped my throat, followed by another and another until I was slumped over and hugging him with absolute mirth bubbling inside me. I gasped for breath. "I'm **laugh** sorry **laugh** I'm just...I can't believe you're finally asking for tea."

I felt a hand rest of the side of my bare shoulder. I knew it was his. The few times our skin had made contact had been enough to seer it into my memory. "Are you going to make it or not?"

I leaned back enough to catch a smirk on his face and humor in his tired eyes. I reluctantly pulled away and hurried to the door. "Right away."

As I made his tea in the base next door, I kept having to repress laughter. I made a large pot of the tea and carried it and several cups on a tray back into Naru's room. I gave him a cup first. Someone had helped him sit up while I was gone and he was ready to drink it right away. He closed his eyes, a peaceful look on his face. "Thank you."

The entire room stared at him like he had grown another head. Ayako spoke. "Did Naru just say thank you?"

Monk walked right over to the window and opened it, letting in the muggy night air as he put a foot out. "It's the end of the world, isn't it?"

Ayako grabbed his shirt and dragged him back in. "Don't be an idiot. Now, I think it's time we all get some rest. Masako, thank you for not trying to follow us to the village. I couldn't have looked after you too with all I had to go through."

Masako nodded, her kimono sleeve over her mouth. "I don't have to be told things twice like some people."

It was clearly a snub at me, but I didn't care. Naru had confessed to having some form of feelings for me and we both survived. If he really wanted...he could act on those feelings. I looked back at said narcissist, his tea cup firmly in his hands. "How are you feeling?"

He looked up at me with only a partial mask on his face, his eyes quickly taking in my attire. "Better. You? You have marks."

I took another look at myself. I did have marks. I had some bruises on my arms at my shoulders and wrists, and some on my legs at the ankle. "Ah, they're alright."

"You fought it." He pointed out, his eyes barely giving away his surprise. "You fought so hard, you kept knocking it back."

"You shouldn't have fought." I scolded softly. "It nearly killed you. Do you have any idea how scared I was?"

He looked away with slight indignation in his eyes. "If I hadn't, it would keep causing trouble. Now it's gone and the villagers have no reason to keep coming."

"And with Konoho getting himself killed, there's no one else that will feed the flames of hate quite so much. Do you think Hana's father will get better?"

He didn't question that Konoho had died, instead choosing to answer my question. "I don't know. It depends what was wrong in the first place."

Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to find the room empty, except for Ayako, Naru and myself. "You need to get cleaned up. After that, you should rest."

"But..." I was very reluctant to leave his side. Ayako had to grab my hand and hoist me up. As I was pulled away, Naru's hand shot up and took mine, holding on strongly for just a moment before letting me go. I looked into his sapphire eyes in shock until I had been removed from the room.

Ayako helped me peel off the blood and rain soaked toga before running my bath for me and helping me in. I cleaned my body and hair up before letting her use an ointment on my bruises. When I was clean, she had to help me from the tub since my muscles were sore enough to not be helped entirely by the hot water.

Holding my towel firmly around me, I left the bathroom and got myself ready in my blue pinstripe pajama pants and a similar shade of blue tank top. Crawling under the sheets, I fought sleep for only a few minutes before finally giving into it.

I woke up when a particularly loud clap of thunder sounded. Masako and Ayako were both unaffected and I was about to try and sleep again when another hit. I sighed. Storms have always kept me up, though they didn't scare me the way they did when I was a child. Climbing out of bed, I slipped on my warm socks and left the room, looking around the upstairs hall. I thought about going down to the kitchen and finding a comfort snack. Instead, I headed into the base and made myself some tea.

While the electric kettle boiled the water, I looked at the clock on the wall. About four A.M. Nobody would stir, not even the maids, until at least six or seven. As the kettle clicked off, I was brewing my tea when the floorboards creaked. I spun around, my hand going to my chest. It was Naru, already in a pair of black pajama bottoms and a dark gray v-neck t-shirt. I let out a shaky breath. "You scared me half to death."

He smirked. "I could smell your tea."

"What are you doing out of bed?" I attempted to scold, trying to hide that I was embarrassed by my reaction. "Lin san would pitch a fit."

"He told me not to sleep yet, so I won't. We'll be leaving the island early tomorrow, as soon as the rain stops. He's pretty sure I'm fine and I know I'm fine, but there's still a trip to the hospital in order."

Turning around to hide the blush that his smirking was causing, I made him a cup of tea too and carried them to the table. He sat down and took a long drink while I simply held my cup, my eyes on his face. He did look fine... I shook my head, trying to keep my thoughts in check. To distract myself, I attempted to think up conversation. "So the case is over? No twenty-four hour wait time?"

He shook his head, the cup still near his mouth. "I watched my power tear right through it. It's not here anymore. Even Miss. Hara cannot sense it."

"Mr. Kiba should pay you extra." I said half jokingly. "He hires you to rid the island of a spirit and you manage to destroy a god."

"It wasn't quite a god. But it was a powerful enough spirit that no small feat would rid the island of it. I'll admit that I'm impressed with what I did."

I grinned. "You really are a narcissist."

He took his final drink of tea before sitting his cup down and standing. "You should get some sleep. I doubt you'll feel very good when it's time to wake if you wait any longer. Be packed and ready to go by seven."

He had turned and was leaving the room. I felt a protest bubbling in my throat. "Naru?"

I said it a little softer than I intended to, but he still heard me. He stopped, looking over his shoulder, his dark eyebrow raised. "Yes, Mai?"

I looked down, unable to keep his stare. "Nothing. Sleep well."

I widened my eyes as his footsteps approached me again until I could see his socks in the top of my vision. He leaned down until I could see his chest. Looking up in shock, I met his eyes. The frustration was still there, but it was tinged with humor. He reached forward and covered my eyes, pressing lightly and sliding his hand down so I shut them. I held my breath as I felt something warm press against my lips. It was quick, chaste and entirely pleasant. I shivered, having to take a moment to revel in it before finally opening my eyes. When I finally did, he had left the room.

The following morning, It was very easy for Ayako to wake me up. I had slept very soundly after returning to the room, my dreams filled with a certain dark haired narcissist. She gave me a funny look as she leaned back up from the side of my bed. I got up in a daze. It took until I had shut myself in the bathroom and saw my reflection to realize that I had the dopiest looking smile I had ever seen on my face.

I was ready in five minutes and was packing up my clothes when I heard Ayako begin to talk with Monk outside of the room. "Mai's acting like she's on cloud nine this morning."

"Oh?" Monk asked in curiosity. "Did she have a good dream?"

"That's my guess. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's had something very good happen to her outside of her dreams. I'm pretty sure I saw her leave the room early this morning."

I quickly finished my packing and was out of the room a minute later. "Ready, guys?"

Ayako smiled, unaware that I had heard their talk. "Mr. Kiba says we can all have breakfast in the dining room before we go."

I grinned. "Sounds good."

I let them go ahead of me. Hurrying down the stairs, I sat my bag with the rest of the luggage that had been piled near the door before heading for the dining room. I had barely taken a step inside it before I froze, the image of Naru standing next to his seat making my heart skip a beat. Should I smile? Pretend I don't notice him? Last night's kiss was the single most exhilarating thing to ever happen to me, but did he intend on acknowledging it?

To answer my question, he went to stand by a chair next to his and pulled it out. "Good morning."

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding before going to sit in the seat he was holding out. "Good morning."

His actions didn't go unnoticed. Nearly every set of eyes at the table were on us for all of breakfast. I knew I was eating rice cakes and more mochi, but I hardly noticed what I put into my mouth. I was putting almost all my focus into not letting my eyes dart up to look at him. If it wasn't obvious already that there was something up, me staring at him would definitely clue everyone in.

As the plates were cleared, I caught Masako's hostile eyes, the glare threatening to take over her face. I looked away quickly. If Naru and I did have something going on, I really had hoped that Masako would be the last to know. Oh well...

"That was great, Kitsune." Mr. Kiba complimented. "I've received word from the village too. They want me to convey their most sincere apologies for what they put you all through and they all thank you from the bottom of their hearts for ridding them of the spirit. Also, those who were struck with illness seem to be making a quick recovery."

I smiled. "Oh, good. I was worried about Hana's father. Do you know if Hana is doing well?"

"From what I hear, one of the village elder's sons confessed his love to her, saying he doesn't care if she's been hurt that way." Mr. Kiba smiled brightly. "I think I hear wedding bells."

This news was enough to make me forget my earlier embarrassment. I even looked over to Naru to give him a smile. "Hana will be alright after all. I'm sure of it."

A minute later, we were all standing and heading for the door. Mr. Kiba shook all our hands. As he shook Naru's hand, he handed him a check. "I thank you for all your help. There's a million yen. Let fifty thousand go to each of you as a bonus. You've done splendidly. When I have my Spring parties next year, you all have an open invitation."

Naru bowed his head quickly. "Thank you, Mr. Kiba. My team and I will be off now."

Mr. Kiba saw us personally to the plane. Before we could even board, a man in a captain's uniform ran off it. "Master Kiba, there's something wrong with the engine!"

I smacked my forehead. "Oh yeah!"

Everyone looked down at me. Mr. Kiba looked alarmed. "Do you know what happened to it?"

"When I was kidnapped, the elder Konoho told me he had tampered with the plane so it couldn't even make it into the sky. I forgot all about it."

I expected him to be upset. Instead, he laughed. "I can have it fixed and ready for flight soon enough. Why don't we go inside and I show you to my entertainment room."

Though I had been looking forward to sitting next to Naru for a whole flight, I did enjoy Mr. Kiba's beautiful house and wasn't too disappointed in the delay. At least the rain had stopped, though the clouds in the sky told me it could come back any time. Once back inside, we left our luggage by the door and followed Mr. Kiba through a set of double doors a few feet from the main doors.

It was a spacious, personal entertainment room. It had a large TV with a bookshelf full of movies built into the wall to the right. Across from the TV was a leather furniture set consisting of a sofa, two loveseats to the sides and a metal and glass coffee table in the center. It all sat on a warm toned festive rug. Behind the sofa was a desktop computer sitting on a dark wood desk and to the right of that, against the wall, was a whole countertop full of potential snack equipment, even a popcorn machine and nacho cheese dispenser. To complete the room, there was a Foosball table to the left of the doors.

Monk was over to the Foosball table in an instant, challenging Ayako and anyone who would play to a game. In the end, I agreed to partner with Ayako so that Monk and John san could be on a team. We played for half an hour before I got bored enough to head for the TV. Lin san was sitting on one of the loveseats on his own while Masako was resting on the other, her kimono sleeve over her eyes. She must have a headache from all of Monk and Ayako's bickering as they play.

Naru was sitting on the main couch, leaning slightly against one of the armrests. Feeling a little brave for a moment, I sat on the center cushion, only about six inches of space between us. My eyes remained firmly planted on the TV, even though I wasn't even remotely interested in watching the news.

It was so soft, I didn't notice at first. When a slightly harder tug came at the back of my hair, I glanced at Naru. He had a hold of a clump of my hair, his eyes on the TV like he wasn't doing it at all. A slight smile formed on my lips. It made sense. He's too stoic to show affection in public, so he pulls my hair like a schoolboy interacting with their crush.

"There are other ways to get my attention." I teased softly. His hand was back at his side right away. Looking carefully up at his face from the corner of my eye, I saw a frustrated look in his eyes, a very faint flush under his cheeks. He hid it well, since the smirk on his face was attractive enough to almost make me overlook the blush.

"Then what do you recommend?" He said softly, barely moving his lips. I had to hold in a sigh as an image of him kissing me filled my mind.

"Something more direct." I recommended, not expecting him to actually listen. I thought I would faint as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me towards him, so that there was only a few inches of space between us. He pulled his arm away and took my hand, wrapping it in his. Small, discrete, easy to explain away if someone spotted our closeness. Typical Naru.

We sat like this for what felt like a long time. I was too content to care about how much time passed. It hadn't been said out loud, but it was becoming obvious to me. Naru was not just showing interest in me, he was doing it in a crowded room, even if no one was paying attention. For Naru, that's really something.

When I finally looked at a clock on the wall above the doors, I saw that it was noon. How long would fixing the plane take? Naru's hand quickly left mine as the door opened. Mr. Kiba looked a little concerned. "I've got good news and bad news. Good news, only the engine has been tampered with. Bad news, it was damaged enough that I'll need to replace the whole engine. I can send for one, but it may take until tomorrow evening for it to arrive. My plane is a rare model and my supplier would have to order the engine I need. Would you be against staying another night?"

Naru stood. "That's perfectly fine. It will give me a chance to organize the case file before returning to the mainland."

Mr. Kiba smiled. "Splendid. I'm sure we can get you all home by tomorrow evening at the latest. I've got some work to do so I'll be eating in my office. Lunch is waiting for you in the dining room for when you're hungry."

"Thank you." Naru said. After a quick bow, Mr. Kiba left the room and we followed shortly after.

Lunch took longer to eat than breakfast. Without Mr. Kiba to make conversation with, Ayako and Monk bickered like an old married couple over random things. As soon as we had eaten, everyone began to return to the entertainment room when I eyed the door. I really could use some fresh air after sitting inside for so long. But I had gotten in trouble for taking a walk alone last time. I even was nearly sacrificed to a sex crazed ancient deity. Even with a truce between us and the village, you really never know what some of them might do.

"I'd like to take a walk. Anyone up for one?" I called, but Ayako and Monk's fight was too loud. Sighing, I was about to go curl up in a nearly chair when Naru and Lin san both emerged from the entertainment room.

"Noll needs a walk. I'll take you both." Lin san said in quiet authority. Naru glared at him.

"I don't need a walk."

Lin san grabbed Naru's shoulder and looked at me. "Miss. Taniyama, take that walk on your own. Noll doesn't need one."

I stood there blinking a moment before I realized that Lin san was doing his own version of teasing. Giving a knowing smile, I turned towards the door. "I'll be back soon."

"Hold it." Naru had my elbow in his hand before I could get more than a step away. "Let's take a walk."

I bit my lip to keep my smile at bay as he let go and lead the way out of the door. Lin san followed us down the stairs and to the beach to the right, keeping a respectful distance from us of at least ten feet. I stopped a few feet from the shore and inhaled.

"I love the smell of rain mixed with ocean water." I said with a smile.

"It might rain any minute." Naru murmured. "We should head inside soon."

"We've hardly walked at all." I complained. "You sound like you're already bored of it. Come on."

I ran ahead of him, past Lin san and into the trees. It took the two only a few seconds to catch up. I wasn't very fast when I was trying not to trip of tree roots. I realized we were heading towards the village. Sure it wouldn't be best to visit just now, I turned us to the right, going in a direction we had never been.

"Mai, we don't know what we'll find this way. Turn around." Naru had stopped a few feet into this part of the forest.

Sighing, I did as he said, figuring he was right. Last time I ran in a random direction of this forest, I fell off a small cliff. As I reached his side, a twig snapping in the distance made me freeze up. Naru's hand was latched onto my elbow and I was pulled until I was standing behind him. We all stared in the direction we had heard the noise, ready to run, when one familiar face and one stranger appeared from the trees.

"Hana!" I smiled, running up to her. She was being led by an older woman with strong looking arms and legs. "What are you doing outside of the village?"

"I wanted to visit you before you left." She confessed, a smile on her ashy face. She had much recovered since I last laid eyes on her, but not enough to be walking around for an extended period of time. "Will you be staying another night? We're having a feast tonight, to celebrate the vanquishing of the beast that has haunted and controlled our village for the two centuries my people have been here. With Konoho dead, his son will take his place as an elder once he marries."

"You." I specified with a smile, remembering what Mr. Kiba told me. "I heard the wonderful news."

She flushed, giving her skin a healthy glow. "Yes. The promise has been strengthened to an engagement. We'll marry this coming Spring."

"What kind of man is he?" I asked her, worried that he might be something like his father.

"He's wonderful." She said as if she were confessing a great secret. "He's been under his father's control for years and he's determined to repair some of the damage that's been done. There's talk of a proper school house being built. I'll get to be the teacher. Oh, I'm so rude! Where are my manners? This is my mother, Saki."

She gestured to the woman behind her, who bowed, a smile on her weathered face. "Greetings."

I bowed. "Good afternoon, ma'am."

Hana did the introductions. "Mother, this is Mai Taniyama, Kazuya Shibuya and Lin..."

"Koujo." I whispered.

"Yes, Koujo. They're all part of the team that rid us of the beast."

The woman approached me and bowed low. "Our tribe owes you a great debt."

"Oh, not at all..." I tried to wave it off, embarrassed. She pulled a necklace from over her neck and dropped it over mine. I picked up the pendant that hung from the thin leather rope. It was a turquoise colored stone carved to look like a bird in flight.

Hana took the pendant from my hand and held it before me. "Our village has great respect for the dove. It is an animal of innocence. It is against island law to kill them here. She offers it as a talisman of protection, so that no beast like the one that once haunted this land ever tries to harm you."

I was so overwhelmed, I bowed very low, letting my knees touch the ground. To receive a gift from the wife of a village elder was no small matter. "Thank you, ma'am."

I felt arms on my shoulders a moment later, lifting me from the soil beneath me. I felt my skin warm wherever it met his. He let go as soon as I was standing.

Hana had the brightest smile I had ever seen as she looked from Naru's face to mine. "I knew it."

Any response I could have managed caught in my throat as my face heated until it was a shade of red it hasn't been since I first met Naru. How was I supposed to reply to such an accusation, especially since it's true?

"I hope you feel better soon, Miss. Hana." Naru told her, effectively changing the subject of the conversation. "How is your father?"

Hana gave Naru a humor filled look, aware that he was trying to avoid the unspoken question. "He's wonderful. He's already up and walking. The others are doing great as well. Ah!"

The last noise she made worried me. She was holding her middle. I reached forward, ready to grab her if she fell, not thinking about whether I had the strength to do so or not. "Are you alright?"

She giggled, her face flushing more. "I'm well, don't worry. I just need to use the bathroom."

Her response made me laugh quickly. I tried to stifle it, not wanting to embarrass her. "Hurry back, then. I'll let Mr. Kiba know I saw you."

She nodded and let her mother take her arm before leading her back through the trees, when we could hardly see them, we turned and headed back for the house. I stopped only once to pick a very vibrantly colored flower, but otherwise didn't delay our trip back to the house. I didn't think we had been gone that long until we were met by Ayako's scowl just inside the doorway.

She put her hands on her hips. "And where have you two been? You didn't even tell us you were going!"

"Actually, we did..." I told her.

Thankfully, Lin san stepped inside a moment later. "Noll needed a walk and Miss. Taniyama was restless. I took them to the beach."

Now that she was assured that Naru and I hadn't just walked off on our own, she seemed to visibly calm down. "Well...Still try to let me know when you're going to suddenly leave. Alright, Mai?"

"Alright." I glanced in the entertainment room to find Monk and John san playing Foosball. Other than them, the room was empty. "Where is Masako?"

"She went upstairs to rest after lunch. She has a headache. Come to think of it, I haven't checked on her yet. I wish I had some pain killers."

"I'll do it." I offered, if only with a little reluctance. "I forgot to take my multi vitamin this morning and I'm pretty sure I have pain pills in my bag."

Hurrying past Ayako, I gave Naru one last glance as I headed up the stairs before disappearing down the hall. I was about to open the door to the girl's sleeping quarters when voices stopped me. The door was partially open, so I looked inside. Mr. Kiba was in there. Huh?

"Miss. Hara, Tomo tells me you're not feeling well. I brought you something to ease the pain." He told her and handed her a glass of water and a bottle of pain pills. I recognized the purple label, but it was a bigger bottle than the one I kept in my bag. Masako, already sitting up, took it from him, her face contorting slightly to show her confusion. Normally, Mr. Kiba sent his maids to handle things like this.

"Thank you, Kiba san." She told him softly. He crossed his arms behind his back, his posture relaxed.

"Please, after all you and your team have done for me, it's Kiba kun. Can I get you anything else to ease your comfort. A young lady as lovely and delicate as yourself shouldn't have to be in pain."

While Masako blushed a pretty shade of pink, I could tell it was less from feeling flattered and more because she was shocked to hear those words come from Mr. Kiba. To be honest, so was I. Should I step in? As he went far enough to sit at the foot of her bed, I determined I should.

"Hello, Masako. I was about to bring you some pain pills."

Mr. Kiba was standing before I even had the door entirely open. He averted his eyes. "Ah, well I've brought her some myself. I was going to send Miss. Tomo to do it but she's been looking rather tired lately. I told her to rest."

"Of course." I smiled, eyes closed for a second. I don't know what his intentions were, and I could risk a lot by confronting him on his behavior. For instance, making it to where we needed to find another way off the island and another place to stay until the transportation arrived. "I can take it from here, if you'd like. I understand you're a busy man."

He cleared his throat, his eyes still refusing to meet mine. After a quick bow of the head, he left the room, closing the door behind him. I quickly looked to Masako. She looked a little shaken. "Did you hear what he said...? I saw you in the doorway."

I nodded, my face more serious than ever. "If I didn't know any better, it looked like he was making a pass at you."

She flushed, her eyes firmly on her balled fists over her deep blue kimono. "It seemed that way...Should we tell Kazuya?"

"If he confronted Mr. Kiba..." I started and trailed off. I didn't want to cause trouble where it wasn't due, but if he really had been making a pass, I shouldn't tell Masako to keep it a secret. "What you do about Mr. Kiba's over friendliness is up to you."

She looked up finally. "If I'm wrong and I say something...It could make Kazuya upset. I'll...I'm sure he was being merely polite."

"Yeah." I said with a little uncertainty. To distract myself, I grabbed a multi vitamin from my bag, which had been taken upstairs by one of the maids, and used a glass from the bathroom to get water and take it. Combing my fingers through my hair, I placed the flower I had carried back to the house on the side of the sink and went back into the bedroom with Masako. "Do you want something to drink? I can make tea."

She laid back on the bed and covered her eyes. "Just shut the light out. I'll sleep until dinner."

Turning the light off for her, I left the room as quietly as I could and made sure the door was shut before heading back downstairs.

**ALRIGHT, THAT'S CHAPTER SEVEN. HOPE YOU ENJOYED. :D **

**!MAI'S DHARMIC PRAYER OVER NARU TRANSLATES AS FOLLOWS:**

"**_I pray...May he be healed now. May it all be healed now. May it all be healed now. By sila, samadhi, and prajna, may he be healed. By ethics, meditation, and wisdom, may it all be healed. By prayer and mantra, may it all be healed. By kindness and all the sources of virtue, may he be healed."_**


	8. Chapter 8

**THIS STORY STARTED OUT AS A MUCH SMALLER IDEA. I'M AMAZED AT WHERE I'VE TAKEN IT AND WHERE IT POTENTIALLY CAN BE TAKEN. I HOPE EVERYONE IS ENJOYING AND IF YOU FIND TIME TO REVIEW, THANK YOU. :)**

**!I WANT TO FOREWARN YOU ALL AND LET YOU KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER WILL BE SLIGHTLY MORE MATURE THAN YOU'RE USED TO. IT'S BY NO MEANS A LEMON OR ANYTHING LIKE IT BUT SOME MIGHT FIND IT QUITE A CHANGE FROM WHAT THEY EXPECTED TO HAPPEN. BUT PLEASE DON'T LET MY WARNING DISCOURAGE YOU. THIS WILL EXPLAIN GENE'S WARNING TO MAI IN THE DREAM SHE HAD BEFORE GOING TO THE ISLAND.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters in any way, shape or form. Enjoy Chapter 8! :D**

**Chapter 8**

Mai's POV:

As afternoon turned into evening and we ate dinner, Masako was particularly shy. She kept her eyes firmly on her plate, not taking the chance to call Ayako or Monk children, no matter how much they bickered. I'm sure she was feeling awkward about earlier. It had shaken her enough that she forgot to confront me on Naru's friendliness towards me.

"Masako, are you feeling well?" Ayako finally asked her, catching on to her unusual behavior.

Masako let her head shoot up, her usual haughty expression in place. "Perfectly fine, save for a headache. I think we all know who's fault that is."

That was the old Masako I knew. Ayako rolled her eyes and went back to talking to Monk. "As I was saying, you're wrong, stupid Monk. There wasn't a hint that Yuki was secretly responsible. Notice she's back to acting terrified by the start of episode twenty-five."

"But she was all creepy in episode twenty-four."

"She was possessed!" Ayako yelled and I sighed. If they kept this up, I'd get a headache too. They usually don't fight this much. Both must feel strongly about this TV show.

"Anyone up for a movie after dinner?" I recommended as I finished the last bite on my plate. "Mr. Kiba has a nice collection of mystery films."

"As long as I don't have to sit by this traitor." Ayako huffed, her dagger eyes on Monk. "He actually ships Yuki with Shu when she's clearly meant to be with Takano."

"Shu treats her like a lady. Takano argues with her all the time." Monk reasoned, beginning to glare himself.

"It's playful arguing! Takano is clearly in love with her. A fiery start is the best kind." Ayako concluded before standing up and handing Tomo her plate as she passed by to collect them. "I'll be in the entertainment room. Coming, Mai?"

I had finished eating, but I wanted to keep sitting next to Naru. Glancing at him quickly, I stood reluctantly and followed Ayako out of the dining room. When we reached the room, I started sorting through the movies while she sat on the loveseat closest to me. I picked up two that looked interesting. "These two both look good. One is a horror mystery."

She examined the cases before pointing to the one in my left hand. I sat that one on top of the TV and put the other away. "Mai, am I imagining it or is Naru actually being civil towards you?"

I froze for a second. Snapping myself out of it, I finished putting the movie away and went to sit on the bigger sofa, my eyes staring at a discarded coffee cup on the coffee table. "Is he?"

"He's treating you like you're friends." Her tone was only slightly suspicious.

"I did just help save his life. It was me that said the prayer." I pointed out, thankful I had a fallback answer. When I risked a glance up, I saw that she was concentrating.

"True...Even Naru the pigheaded narcissist would act a little grateful if someone kept him from dying." As she finished speaking, she smiled and shook her head. "I'm imagining things, aren't I?"

The sound of everyone shuffling towards the entertainment room ended the conversation, saving me from having to make rushed explanations. In the end, Masako decided to go back upstairs to rest and Lin san softly refused the invitation to watch the movie. Instead, he chose to sit at the computer desk and do some research. Over what, I didn't know.

For seating arrangements, Monk and John san shared one loveseat, Ayako lounged on the other, her long legs crossed, and I sat in the middle of the bigger sofa, where I had been sitting when everyone arrived for the movie. Naru spent a few minutes looking over Lin san's shoulder during the credits, offering input on certain things before finally taking his seat next to me, only a few inches between us.

Monk reached for the wall and turned off the light, giving the room a nice atmosphere for the movie. It did nothing to make me feel at ease. If anything, it kept me hyper aware that I was within touching distance of Naru. The movie started with a night scene, casting only minimal light on the room. With the doors shut and the curtains closed, you could barely make out everyone's outlines.

"**Akito, wait up!" **A teenage girl called as a guy ran ahead of her and jumped off a dock into a lake. He surfaced right away and tried to splashed her as she hesitated.

"**Get in, wimp!"**

"**Is it cold?"**

"**No, it's-Ah! What was that?"**

"**Don't try to scare me or I won't get in the water."**

"**I'm not joking, something touched my leg!"**

I rolled my eyes and tuned out the movie at this point. It was starting off similarly to any cheesy horror movie. I felt the couch move as Naru shifted beside me. I glanced and saw that he had thrown his left ankle over his right thigh, his posture a little less rod straight than usual. His arms were crossed over his stomach and his eyes seemed to be on a painting above the TV. He wasn't interested in the movie either.

I slouched a little more, letting myself lean at an angle so that my head rested on the back of the sofa near Naru's shoulder. He didn't make a move to pull me closer and I found myself sighing. What fun is it having a guy interested in you if he's so cautious about affection? The sound of the girl screaming as the boy in the water was drug under startled me. A moment later, it was daytime in the movie and there was less opportunity for anything that could transpire between me and Naru.

The movie did end up getting a little better. It startled me, at least. I felt myself inching closer and closer to Naru each time a scary part came up. When whatever was killing local kids in the lake was finally shown, it let out a shriek that reminded me of the deity spirit I was nearly sacrificed to. Images flashing through my mind of last night, I let out a noise that was a cross between a gasp and a yell. I shrunk back into the couch as image after image flooded my mind until I could do nothing but shake and wait for it to stop.

As the light in the room was turned on and the movie paused, everything faded and I slouched a little. All those images...It was enough that even the concerned faces around me didn't stop my shivering. Everyone had their eyes on my face. Ayako was kneeling in front of me a moment later. "Mai, are you alright? It's just a movie. We can take it out and watch a comedy."

I shook my head, my eyes filling with tears. "It's...not the movie..."

"What did you see?" Naru had asked this. I could feel his arm behind my lower back, but everyone in the room was too concerned over me to notice.

I shook my head quickly, trying to keep the memories from coming back. I looked down and leaned my elbows on my upper legs, trying to even my breathing. "I just...Relived last night..."

Ayako put an arm around my shoulders and Naru's arm vanished. "Take the movie out. We'll watch something funny to get your mind off things. Are you feeling alright or would you like to rest?"

After another moment, I managed to calm my breathing and my heart rate. "No, don't worry. I'd love to watch a comedy."

"I've got something in my bag upstairs. I always come prepared with good movies." Monk said.

"Mai doesn't need to see _that_ kind of film. We're trying to relax her, not scar her for life." Ayako said in a slightly teasing tone. Monk huffed and refused to look at her, clearly offended.

"What kind of films do you think I watch? I'm a Monk."

"Dirtiest minded Monk I've ever seen. Don't think I haven't seen you in the adult section of the video store near the SPR building." Ayako said under her breath and I managed to smile. Their teasing may be loud, but it was usually funny."

Monk was flushed. "What? It's for research purposes."

"Research...right."

"So, a movie?" I interrupted, trying to prevent a big fight from starting.

"This one looks good." John san recommended. "The people on the cover are smiling."

The second movie selection was much better. I was stifling laughs and giggles practically the whole movie. Monk didn't turn the light out this time, giving me a chance to completely forget what I had seen earlier. When it was over, I stood up and stretched, my back aching from sitting so long.

"I think it's time for everyone to get to bed. For all we know, the plane will be fixed by noon tomorrow." Ayako recommended and we all headed upstairs. It was late. Already half past eleven. I ended up taking a quick shower and braiding my hair to the side before climbing under the covers. After laying in bed for possibly as long as half an hour, I finally fell asleep.

My dreams were horrific. I was back in the village cellar, my hands bound and someone at my back forcing me towards the darkened room before me. I fought it, trying to shake myself free of their grasp. I could see the dark spirit floating around the room, but I was too terrified to even scream. All I could whisper was,

"No...Please don't make me..." Whoever was pushing me didn't seem to hear. As we reached the threshold leading into the dark room, the spirit stopped so it was standing a few feet from the door, already in its form of a tribe member. Quickly, I was spun to face the person behind me. I gasped. "M-mr. Kiba?"

He grinned darkly, both hands on my shoulders. "In you go."

And he pushed me into the darkness.

"N-" I began to yell. Quickly clamping my hand over my mouth, I practically hyperventilated as I attempted not to wake everyone in the room. Luckily, the only movement was Masako going from laying on her back to laying on her side so that she faced away from me. She let out a soft sigh. Returning my gaze to the ceiling, I shook and tried to silence any noise I felt in my throat. Throwing the covers off, I threw on my socks and hurried from the room.

Hurrying into the base, I threw open the window and took in a deep breath, actually relieved that it happened to be raining. The water was relaxing and erased the sticky sheen of perspiration that the dream had caused. Ripping the ponytail from my hair, I combed through my braid with my fingers and flicked my hair to my back as I leaned back into the room and shut the window.

I let in a sharp breath as I saw something dark in the corner of my eye. Turning to face it, I went from terrified to angry. "Will you stop scaring the life out of me every time I come in here, Naru?"

He looked taken aback, but his eyes still held some concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." I snapped, still a little upset over being startled after just having a horrible nightmare that made no sense at all. Mr. Kiba? What was I being told by my dreams this time? I shook my head and dropped my eyes, any anger leaving me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get upset."

I felt his hands ghost to the back of my shoulders before pulling me to him until we were nearly touching. He put a hand to the side of my neck and another to my forehead. "You have a small fever."

I groaned, annoyed with how poorly my body could handle fear. It used to take a lot more than this to cause a fever. "Bad dream." I confessed.

"Reliving the events?" He asked softly, pushing against the back of my neck until I was forced to look up at him. His eyes were dark and piercing, making it difficult for me to do anything but tell him.

"Sort of." I said with confusion coloring my tone. "I was being forced towards the beast's room...but not by who I expected. In my dream, I was being sent as a sacrifice by..."

I trailed off, remembering yesterday and how he had seemingly come on to Masako. Maybe that's why he was in my dream. I must be worried about Masako and my dreams were jumbling things up. He waited only a moment before beginning to look impatient. "...by?"

I took a deep breath, a little difficult to do since he was still keeping my eyes locked with his. "Mr. Kiba."

He frowned a little, but he didn't look outraged that my mind was painting Mr. Kiba as a bad guy. "I doubt we should put any stock into that dream. You're clearly still shaken from the events from the other night and your brain is finding enemies where there are none."

I sighed. He was probably right, as usual. I embarrassed myself by yawning. Quickly putting my hand to my mouth, I closed my eyes for a moment before looking back up at him. "I think I need tea."

"You need rest." He was firm in tone, but I wanted a cup of tea badly enough that not even he could stop me.

"Please?" I whispered, knowing that my eyes were caught until his let me go. After a moment, he nodded and looked towards the table with the kettle. I took that opportunity to hurry from his side. "Do you want one?"

"Yes."

In a minute, we were both sitting in the same way we had sat early yesterday morning, when we enjoyed a cup of tea just like this. "Why are you still awake, anyway?"

He was in his pajamas again. I figured he would be permitted to sleep by now. But here he was, in the base. I saw that the computer near the door had a text page open. Possibly another page for the case? Turning my head in the opposite direction for a moment, the clock read one fifty-five.

"In five minutes, it will be long enough since I've used my abilities to the extent that I did to sleep." He explained with his tea cup to his lips, hiding his mouth. His eyes were on my hands as I rested them on the table and twiddled my fingers.

Though I knew he needed sleep desperately, the circles under his eyes told me that, I didn't want to be alone yet. Even Ayako being in the bed beside mine wouldn't help, since she was sound asleep. What I wanted right now was to talk to someone. "I don't think I'll be going to sleep for a while. I might go to the entertainment room and watch another comedy movie."

"We're heading home tomorrow, Mai. You'll need to get more sleep or you'll pass out during the plane ride. A half an hour flight in an uncomfortable chair isn't enough to make you feel rested either."

I looked down and shook my head. Didn't he understand how difficult it is to get back to sleep after a bad dream? "I can't sleep yet, Naru."

"Alright." He murmured. He pushed aside his empty tea cup, but did not stand even though it was now time for him to go to sleep.

"It's time, Naru." I told him, every fiber in my being wishing to beg him not to leave me alone. But he's exhausted...I'm not that selfish.

"I'll stay up until you go to bed."

I felt irritation bubble in me, but I pushed it down, only letting it slightly color my tone. "I'll be fine. Go to bed."

His careful mask was so firmly in place, I wondered if arguing with him would do any good. He closed his eyes and stood. "Very well. Goodnight"

My jaw went a little slack as I watched him walk towards the door. As he rounded the corner, vanishing from my sight, I quickly stood and followed, instinctively trying to put myself close to him again. He's usually more difficult to convince of something.

As I left the base, I skidded to a stop. He was waiting a few feet away, already able to guess that I would follow. I blushed and dropped my eyes before he could try to keep me looking up. "Um..."

"Look at me, Mai." He ordered softly. I tried. I really did. But I was too embarrassed. I was chasing after him like a lost puppy. I gasped as he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me gently until my back was against the wall between the base and his room. He moved his hands until there was one on the wall on each side of my head. I took in a deep breath, afraid I would stop breathing if he got any closer. My face felt flushed, more so than it had from the fever alone.

"N-Naru?" I stuttered. His face was so close. Just five or six more inches and we'd be...

He reached one hand down and put it over my eyes, making me close them again. The hand vanished, but I kept them shut. Like the first time he kissed me, it was soft, gentle. Only our lips made contact and I was too enraptured to move anyway. As a few second kiss turned into ten seconds, I felt my legs shake, threatening to drop me. I had been thankfully sitting for our first kiss, or I may have ruined the moment by falling like I was about to do.

As my legs finally buckled under me, his hands shot out to catch me, pulling me close for the final few seconds of the kiss. He pulled away his face but kept me in his arms, taking in my hazy expression with a regard I usually only saw when he thought I was injured. "Your face is on fire."

I frowned, my eyes darting to the side to avoid his. "It's your fault."

"It's my fault you can't handle fifteen seconds of contact with me without collapsing?" His tone was teasing, but I scowled anyway.

"Shut up..." I mumbled.

"If I let you go, will you fall?" His amusement was enough to make me want to hit him.

"I'll be perfectly fine." I snapped and he immediately let go and took a step back. I didn't fall, thankfully. I did stumble a little so that my back was pressed against the wall again, but was able to right myself after a moment. "See?"

His half smirk widened, his eyes dark and amused and capable of making my thoughts scatter in merely a second of looking at them. "Then go to bed."

Crossing my arms, I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out before hurrying down the hall. When I had rounded the first corner, I paused, listening as his door opened and closed a second later. The dopey smile was forming again, an after affect from the kiss. I hugged myself for a moment before heading for the girl's sleeping quarters. A muffled voice from downstairs made me pause. Who's talking?

Something in the back of my head was telling me to go to bed. But with my mind still full of Naru and the feelings he brought out of me, I ignored my voice of reason and headed downstairs, towards the voice. It was coming from the entertainment room. Since the door was open a good six inches, I paused outside, wondering if the deep male voice I heard was Monk's.

I recognized it then as I saw Mr. Kiba pacing back and forth, a cup of wine in one hand and a cell phone in another, pressed to his ear. He was in a thick dark robe with red trim, a pair of silky pants on and black loafers on his feet. He was irritated as he paced, a paused movie on the TV all but forgotten.

"I don't care. I haven't gotten anywhere yet. I tried with one and they shied away like a cat from a dog. The other is more fiery. Kind of like Kitsune when she first came here...Because I want to, that's why. You forget who I am. If I want something, I get it."

I backed away in shock, suddenly worried he was talking about Masako and myself. His words completely broke through my haze and I tried to walk away, but a traitor floorboard creaked. I froze as he turned towards me. He snapped his phone shut and dropped it into his pocket, a smile on his face right away.

"Miss. Taniyama, right?" He asked in a friendly tone, already approaching me. He opened the doors completely and I felt my limbs unfreeze. I was backing up again when he grabbed my hand, holding it by the tips of my fingers and pulling me in. "Please, come in. You're a guest. I was just enjoying a glass of wine before bed."

My heart was pounding as he pulled me until I was standing beside the bigger couch. He traded us places so that he was blocking my exit, his charming smile still perfectly in place. I glanced at the door, wondering what my chances were of running around him without him managing to stop me. "Mr. Kiba, I really should be in bed. Mr. Shibuya would disapprove of me doing something so inappropriate as being alone with you at night."

And in a dark room with the smell of alcohol on you, I didn't add. The only light came from a desk lamp near the computer. He waved a hand to dismiss it. "Nonsense! I've hired Mr. Shibuya and he's under my employment until he leaves the island. When you look at it that way, I'm your boss. Now listen to your boss and have a seat."

His tone was light, but his words made me tense up. He stared me down with eyes that told me not to argue. It was such a vast contradiction to his smile, it was unsettling. With wobbly legs, I took a seat. What am I gonna do now? I'm alone with him and Naru, the only one who realizes I was out of my room at all, thinks I've already returned to my bed.

Mr. Kiba went directly to the snack counters as soon as I was seated. I watched over my shoulder as he leaned down to reach inside of cabinet for an extra wine glass. He poured it halfway with the bottle sitting on the counter before turning so that I couldn't see the glass. As he began to turn back around, I quickly looked forward at the TV screen.

"Mr. Kiba, I'm underage. I can't drink for another year." I said quickly as he tried handing the glass to me.

He smiled that same mirth filled smile and pushed the glass towards me so that I had to take it to keep it from spilling on me. He put a finger to his lips. "I won't tell."

"Mr. Kiba-"

"No formalities." He interrupted, a hand up as he went to sit on the loveseat so that we were diagonal to each other. "Kiba kun. Or, just for you, call me Haito kun. That's my first name."

I kept my eyes firmly on the glass in my hands, afraid to meet his eyes. Any amount of eye contact could be seen as a sign of encouragement. Why did the wine in this glass smell so funny? It smelled nothing like the wine I had served potential clients the day I started working for Naru again. "Mr. Kiba, Miss. Matsuzaki, my chaperone, is waiting up for me."

His smile was becoming more strained. He sat his own cup down and walked right for the double doors. He shut them swiftly, a slight click sounding as they came to a stop. My breath hitched in my throat. He turned around, his smile now looking a little forced. "No one is waiting up for you."

For emphasis, he picked up the remote and pressed a button. The screen on the TV went from a paused movie to security camera footage of Ayako and Masako sleeping. He flipped the channel again to show the hallway outside of the base. Another button made the footage rewind until I was pressed against the wall and being kissed by Naru. It looked much more innocent than I remember. He paused it on that image. If I were being confronted on this behavior by any of the SPR team, I would simply blush. Having it pointed out by Mr. Kiba made me pale to the point that my face felt cold.

"I'll admit, I was surprised. You came across as so innocent."

I glared, losing patience. He had crossed nearly every line he could right now and I no longer felt obligated to show respect towards him. I put my wine glass down on the coffee table and shot up from my seat. "I'll be going to bed, now."

I had barely taken three steps towards the doors when he stood from the loveseat and put an arm in front of my waist. "I think you'll stay. We wouldn't want to wake the whole house, now would we?"

His voice made me shiver to my core, but I refused to back down. I looked up at him and returned his glare with equal force. "If you touch me, I'll scream."

He reached for me and I prepared myself for the loudest scream of my life until I felt someone come up behind me, their warm hand going over my mouth and an arm locking around my middle. I was pulled back until I was sitting on their lap. I panicked. Who is this? They don't feel like a man. Mr. Kiba smiled that charming smile again. "Thank you, Kitsune. You've done well."

"Thank you, master." She said near my ear. I watched in fright as Mr. Kiba picked up my wine glass and kneeled down before bringing it to my covered mouth.

"Now, open wide." He smiled and brought the glass forward as soon as Kitsune's hand left me, forcing some of the disgusting liquid down my throat. I instantly began to feel warm and dizzy. As soon as the glass was taken from my lips, I slumped on my side, awake, but not coherent enough to do anything but pant. Why did I feel so funny? What did he put in the wine? "That's better, you can go now, Kitsune."

She slid herself out from under me an curtsied to Mr. Kiba. "Yes, master. I'll be in my room."

She left quickly, the sound of her shutting the door behind her almost inaudible. I tried to move, but it was nearly impossible. I felt so weak... I shuddered as he grabbed me and laid me in the middle of the couch, so I was laying on it properly. "You're more trouble than I thought. The Hara girl would have been much easier. I didn't think I would have to practically knock you out. I do prefer my conquests receptive."

As he spoke, he lifted my pajama top up until it was pushed above my chest. I had actually worn a bra to bed, giving me at least a layer of covering. My pajama bottoms and socks were easier to remove. "Mm!"

It was a pathetically soft noise. It was me attempting to yell. It didn't even echo in the room. He chuckled. "So defiant. I would have liked to have you differently. As a live-in maid perhaps. Keep you around long enough to break you. You look like you'd put up a fight. Kitsune was wild too. But now look at how behaved she is. I liked her hair, redder than fire. But you..."

He paused, as if trying to figure out why he had me half naked under him. He eyed me from the top of my head to my face, then body. "Probably your spirit. I also hear you're clairvoyant like the Hara girl. You'd make a nice story to tell. And that skin..."

I closed my eyes tightly as he stroked my exposed stomach. "Uh..."

It was even softer than my previous attempts. Whatever was in that wine was keeping me very weak, as if I couldn't find the strength to move or speak. But it did not knock me out. I was forced to stay awake for whatever he did. "Oh, you don't have to worry. I'll be good to you. I haven't had the pleasure of a virgin in many moons."

He was done talking. I could tell by the way he was getting down to business. He finished removing my night shirt and leaned down to give me a heavy kiss. I shut my eyes tightly, forcing my lips into a thin line. I shivered, a mix of anger and fear griping me. I had managed to escape from a sex crazed spirit, now I was going to be taken advantage of by a simple human being? No!

I started to wiggle around, forcing away some of the haze. I opened my lips in an attempt to scream again, but he took that chance to force his rough tongue into my mouth. I nearly choked, my gag reflex obviously not affected by whatever I drank. It must directly affect the main muscles in my body as well as drug me up enough that I have difficulty talking. I forced my teeth down, giving him a sharp bite on the tongue. He shot back.

"Ah!" He yelled a little louder than he meant to. He covered his mouth for a second before swinging the hand back and letting it come down on the side of my face. My head snapped to the side and I gasped, finding my voice slowly coming back to me.

"H-help!" I yelled. If someone had been on the first floor, near the door, they would have probably heard. I tried again. "Help!"

He was lifting me up to reach for my bra strap when we both heard a voice. It was distant, clearly on the second floor. But it was loud, a yell. "Where is she?...Mai, you dolt! She isn't in the room, the bathroom or the base! So she's gotta be in here!...I'm not stupid! I know that something is going on! How could you take her in your room, Naru? You're one of those closet perverts, aren't you?"

As Ayako screamed at Naru, Mr. Kiba quickly climbed off me and started picking up my clothes. He carried them somewhere behind me before returning with a small pillow and a throw blanket. He put the pillow under my head and covered me up. "If you whisper a word, I'll have them all killed."

He threw the blanket over my eyes too. I moved my head side to side, trying to force it off, but I was too scared to make noise. He wouldn't...would he? The image in my head of Naru collapsed after using his power last time, me unaware if he was alive or dead, came to mind. I felt tears bubble in my eyes. The voices of Ayako, Monk and even a quickly talking Naru could be heard on the first floor.

"She had tea in the base and I sent her back to bed. I told you she wasn't with me." He was irritated.

The doors to the room burst open. I heard someone sigh in what sounded like relief. "There she is."

"She came in here while I was watching a movie. I told her she could rest. I was just about to come to bed myself." Mr. Kiba spoke in a kind tone from somewhere near the computer desk. As he spoke, his voice got closer.

"Mai?" Ayako called. I moved my head a little, hoping one of them would insist on carrying me upstairs. My heart was pounding so hard, I could feel it in my stomach.

"Let her rest." Mr. Kiba tried again. "I don't mind her sleeping down here."

I heard soft footsteps approaching. "Let me uncover her face."

My heart lurched. Naru... I moved my head slightly again, but the blanket wouldn't come down. I waited impatiently. Hurry up already! When the blanket finally came off my face, Naru saw my panic and tear filled eyes. I sucked in a breath and he stood, taking the blanket with him until my chest was visible, my bra still on, but with the straps clearly not hooked together.

I didn't have to wait long for his reaction. He had spun around in one motion and hit Mr. Kiba in the face, sending him flying back onto one of the loveseats. "Bastard..."

His tone was low, but hostile. The anger dripped from it so tangibly, I flinched. Ayako was at my side right away, covering me back up and tapping the side of my face. "Mai, can you hear me? Mai! Her eyes are dilated. I think she's drugged."

Mr. Kiba was out of the loveseat and running from the room before anyone could move. I listened to his steps practically fly up the stairs while Monk and Lin san ran after him, disappearing from my vision. I looked up at Ayako, fresh tears coming. My shoulders barely shook, even though my crying was violent. I closed my eyes as Naru knelt beside the couch near my head, his face leaning over mine. How could I meet his eyes after what happened?

"Mai, please open your eyes." He softly commanded, the tone he used when the situation was life or death. I instinctively listened, my eyes meeting his dark sapphire ones. He looked...alarmed, angry and scared all at once.

"N..." I tried to speak, but all that came out was a cry. He was to his feet right way, facing the doors.

"Where is he?" Naru demanded.

Monk came in the room, giving me a worried look. "He locked himself in his room. I can probably break the door down, but I figured it would be easier to get some help. Lin san sent his shinigami under the door. He sounds like he's terrified."

That last fact seemed to please Monk, based on his angry smile. It dropped a second later. Naru turned to Ayako, who was back at my side. "Take her upstairs and do what you can. I'll call for an emergency copter and get us out of here tonight. I'll inform them that we need the authorities too."

Ayako was up and trying to lift me without letting the blanket fall. Monk came over and took me from her, carrying me swiftly from the room. Masako was waiting in the foyer, her wide eyes showing her shock, her sleeve in front of her mouth.

Once upstairs, Monk laid me on the bed in the center of the room and pushed the other two against the walls to give some room. Ayako was upstairs shortly after, a first aid kit in her hand. She pointed towards the door, her eyes on Monk. "Out. No men until I'm finished."

He listened right away, not bickering, not even a glare. He shut the door and Ayako was at my side right away, pulling the blanket from around me. She looked everywhere, trying to locate damage. She looked at me. "Mai, if you can speak, tell me where to look."

I shook my head slightly. Taking in a deep breath, I forced the words out. "I'm fine."

Realizing I meant that he hadn't been able to go through with the act, she sighed. "Oh, thank goodness! I was scared to death he had actually..."

I closed my eyes. "I'm fine."

"Do you know what he gave you?"

"W...W..."

"Is it a form of anesthesia?" She asked and I shook my head. "Alcohol?"

I nodded. "W...Wine. Something..."

"I'm going to help you get dressed, alright?" As she spoke, she dug in my bag and brought out the easiest article of clothing to put on I had, a medium green sundress with thin straps. She hooked my bra for me and helped me slip on the dress before throwing open the door. Masako and John san were standing outside. "He didn't get the chance to hurt her, but we should still be cautious of what he drugged her with. I think he laced some wine with a low grade anesthesia. It's already wearing off."

It was wearing off. I could already move my head, fingers and toes. I felt like I could speak too, if I tried. I tried to sit up, but Ayako had to hurry over and help sit me up, propping a couple pillows behind my head. I looked outside the room. "N-Naru?"

Monk was running for the room in a flash. He skid to a stop a foot from Ayako. "Kiba's barricaded the door or something. It won't budge. Naru's pissed. Lin san's holding him down so he doesn't try to blast the door down."

His words made me jolt up, causing a shooting pain to travel up my back and back down again. Gritting my teeth, I slumped back on the pillow. "T-take me t-to him."

"Mai, we can handle this. You need to rest." Monk tried to reason and I glared. I hoped it looked as harsh as it felt.

"Take me to him!" I screamed, not stuttering this time.

He hurried to my side and started picking me up. I put an arm around his shoulders and held on as tightly as I could as he carried me from the room. As we rounded the first corner near the stairs, I saw Naru trying to force his way out of Lin san's hold around his shoulders.

"Noll!" Lin san yelled louder than I've ever heard him. "I've already called the police! They'll be here soon! Stop!"

"I swear, Lin, let me go or I'll make you!" Naru yelled back, already managing to get one arm free, a light came to the tips of Naru's fingers and he pushed against Lin san's chest with them, knocking him back several feet until he slid into a wall. The glow in his fingers was getting stronger, a light forming at his outline and encompassing him.

"Naru!" I yelled, wiggling in Monk's grasp. "I'm alright! Listen to Lin san!"

My voice was weak, and I wondered if he could even hear me when he was in this state. He was covered head to toe in a white light. Before any of us could blink, it shot out towards the door, making it fly off its hinged. It wasn't as powerful as his previous uses of chakra, since the door was still in tact. He didn't even pause. With the light still emanating from him, he headed right for Mr. Kiba, who was on the floor, cowering at the foot of his bed.

"Noll!" Lin san called, but it looked like he was having trouble standing after the force that had been shot through him.

I started to move around with a new determination. In an attempt to get loose, I accidentally hit Monk in the face. He loosened his grip enough that I was able to drop myself from his arms. Gasping in pain, I forced myself up and hurried after Naru, only to fall to my knees a few steps into the room. "Naru, stop! Please! He's a snake but you can't kill him! He deserves prison, not death!"

"Listen to her, Naru!" Monk hurried into the room, reached for Naru's arm. A zap hit Monk's hand when he got too close, making him jerk his arm back.

Naru was raising his arm in the air, ready to send a powerful bolt of energy for Mr. Kiba. Best case scenario, his body would absorb the blast and it would stop his heart. Worst case, it would literally cause him to explode. But not matter what it did to Mr. Kiba, I knew in my bones that this would be it. It would kill Naru this time.

Forcing myself to my feet, I ran for him and threw my weight into his back, wrapping my arms tightly around him and refusing to let go, even as I was hit by the most intense pain I had ever felt. "Naru! Oliver! I'm begging you! If you do this, I'll be affected too! I won't let go!"

The light was brightening, but he dropped his arm and looked over his shoulder, down at me. His eyes were filled with that same bright light. He looked back towards Mr. Kiba, who looked so frozen in fear, he might actually have a heart attack. I could hear Lin san call from somewhere behind me. "Mai, it's taken over him! He won't be able to easily stop! Keep talking!"

I racked my brain for something to say. Anything that might pull him back to reality. The pain was slightly decreasing, but it was still like being inside of a lit light bulb. "Naru, don't you realize what this will do to you? To me? You'll kill us both! Please, Naru...I love you...I don't want us to die before you can fully understand that..."

I closed my eyes quickly as a bright light overtook my vision.


	9. Chapter 9

**SORRY FOR THAT CLIFFHANGER. D: ENJOY CHAPTER NINE!**

**Chapter 9**

_I closed my eyes quickly as a bright light overtook my vision._

Mai's POV:

The pain around me ceased and I felt suddenly warm. I no longer felt my feet on the ground. Was this death? Had I not stopped him in time? Oh well...At least this was warm and peaceful. I wonder when I'd see Naru. He died at the same time I did, so shouldn't he be here too?

The bright light behind my lids began fade and I felt panic bubble in me. Why is the light going away? Wasn't I in Heaven? A discomfort in my neck caused me to wince. This definitely wasn't Heaven. "Is she alright?"

Ayako?

"Mai?"

Monk?

"Open your eyes, baka."

Naru...Had we all died when he killed Mr. Kiba? I felt someone's hand press over my eyes, pushing up to force them open. Consenting to the tug, I opened them and let my eyes adjust. I stared around the room in shock. "...I'm...not dead?"

I was slumped in Naru's arms as he sat on the floor of Mr. Kiba's room. Mr. Kiba was lying on the ground by his bed. I gasped. "You're not dead and neither is he. The coward fainted."

I turned my head up to look into Naru's eyes. He looked...frustrated? Yes. Worried? Definitely. Exhausted, even. "What happened?"

His answer came in the form of an expression. He looked very...confused. Lin san's voice from the doorway startled me. "The idiot absorbed the energy back into himself."

I looked back up at Naru in worry, my eyes searching his for any signs of pain. "Are you alright? Do you hurt?"

He smirked. "Why, worried about me?"

"Noll." Lin san called. He walked into the room until he was standing a few feet from us. "Your father will want to hear about this."

"Lin san, please don't." I tried to plead. "I don't want Naru getting in trouble."

A very slight lift appeared at the corner of Lin san's mouth. "I mean about Noll managing to pull such a powerful wave of energy back into himself without instantly stopping his heart. He's stronger than I thought."

I looked around the room at the other faces. Ayako, Monk, John san, even Masako looked concerned. The distant sound of a helicopter could be heard a moment later. Monk looked over his shoulder, out one of the large windows that took up two stories at the front of the house. A very bright light was shining in.

"Looks like the party's arrived. Let's go greet them."

I heard what Monk had said, but I had gone back to looking at Naru's face, and that was all that I really cared about right now. I barely noticed the noise downstairs and when everyone seemed to leave the room. He was alive. I was alive. Everyone was going to be okay and Mr. Kiba would be put behind bars, never to harm young girls again. I was so relieved to be able to look at him, it took a moment to notice he was glaring.

"Do you realize what you were doing when you grabbed a hold of me earlier? If I had not heard you and reversed the pull, you would have had nearly all the energy in your body sucked out. I may be able to survive it, but you couldn't. Your heart would have failed."

I smiled. "You have no idea how much of a relief it is to have you scolding me."

He looked at me like I had told him something truly strange. "What is wrong with you?"

I forced myself to sit up in his arms and wrap mine around his neck. "I'm relieved. You're okay. I thought you were going to die."

"So you decided to come along for the ride?" He asked, sounding exasperated. He grabbed one of my shoulders and the back of my neck and pulled me back, forcing me to look at him. "You're either the stupidest girl I've ever met or-"

"Or I love you." I grinned, cutting him off. I slouched in his arms, the energy burst I was using to move and talk normally suddenly leaving me. I felt very tired, then. Exhausted, really. "Naru?"

He went from looking like he was trying to fathom my response to slightly curious. Maybe even a little cautious. "Yes?"

I yawned. "I'm tired. Let's go home."

As my eyes began to close of their own accord, I got to see his smirk once again. "We will."

"Goodnight, Naru..." I murmured. I was almost violently shook a moment later, making my eyes snap open. "What was that for?"

"Stay awake." He ordered, frowning. "After everything you've been through, you won't sleep until I do."

I felt a whine bubbling in my throat. "But-"

"No arguing. You're injured." He said firmly, clamping a hand over my mouth. I glared, but didn't fight it. When this narcissist tells somebody to do something, arguing is usually futile.

"Is this the assault victim?" A man in full emergency medical attire asked Naru as he and a police officer ran into the room. I pulled Naru's hand from my mouth.

"Yes, that's me. But I don't need medical attention. He didn't get too far." I told him, pointing to the unconscious Mr. Kiba.

"She's also had some stress put on her heart." Naru told them. Traitor...

"So have you." Lin san pointed out as he re-entered the room. "Make sure both of them won't go into cardiac arrest."

"What happened?" The emergency medical professional asked as he brought an electronic monitor from his bag. He attached the suction cup to my chest, just above my sundress.

"Electrocution." Lin san explained simply. "They both were messing with the stove downstairs, trying to fix it."

The man looked at his heart monitor screen. "Your pulse is a little fast, but I think you're alright. Still, we'll take you to the hospital soon."

He removed the suction cup from me and waited for Naru to unbutton half his shirt, exposing enough of his chest for the suction cup to be attached. My heart skipped a beat and I was glad to not be attached to the monitor anymore. That would cause some to worry. The medical professional took a little longer to look at Naru's results. He seemed to blanch. "Are you sure you haven't been messing with a car battery? I haven't seen a heart rate this high without the person being unconscious."

Naru held me a little tighter when Monk came in and reached for me. "I think I'll be fine."

"You're visiting the hospital when we're back at the mainland." Lin san told him firmly. "I'll expect you to go tonight with Miss. Taniyama. If they don't keep both of you for at least the weekend, I'll step in."

I smiled as Naru gave Lin san a rather childish glare. He paused suddenly. "Sorry about shooting you into a wall."

"You were still alert at that point?" Lin san looked a little surprised.

"Barely." Naru confessed and stood up with me in his arms. "If I had really tried, I could have stopped at that point and for another few seconds."

We were walking towards the stairs at this point. "Why didn't you?"

I had asked this. He looked down at me as we paused at the top of the stairs. He looked like he was fighting of irritation again. He finally settled on glowering, though not at me, I was sure. "Because I wanted him to die. I still do."

I shivered. The ice in his voice as he said this was heavy and made me cringe a little into his arms. I suddenly remembered something. "Tell the police to look for Kitsune too. She helped Mr. Kiba drug me."

He raised his eyebrows as he descended the stairs, keeping his eyes down to watch his step. "Lin did you hear that?"

"Yes, I'll inform them." Lin san responded before hurrying down the steps and up to a police officer that was questioning Tomo. She was shaking like a leaf.

"Make sure they don't try to blame Tomo, please." I looked up at Naru, making sure he was looking down at me. "That poor girl needs to be taken from this island."

"Would you be alright if we detained you for a few questions or would you like to wait until you've been treated?" A police officer nearby asked me.

Naru looked down at me, waiting for me to answer. "Uh...I think I can answer any questions now."

Carefully, Naru put me on my feet so I could follow the officer to the dining room. I was steadier than before, which saved me the embarrassment of falling on my face as soon as I was left to walk. Taking a seat across from the officer, I was asked several things pertaining to why I was on the island in the first place and what sort of behavior Mr. Kiba showed towards me and the other women in my company.

After about five minutes, he stood and shook my hand. "Could you send in the one who called for the ambulance?"

"That would be Lin Koujo." I informed him and headed out of the room. I found Lin san talking with Naru about ten feet away from the dining room. "Lin san, the officer wants to talk to you."

Lin san nodded and walked past me as the emergency medical technician who first checked our heart rates hurried up to me. "Are you ready to go? I can help you two board the copter first and get everyone else next."

"Yeah, sure." I smiled and was about to follow when shouting suddenly started from upstairs. We all stopped and stared as Mr. Kiba was escorted down the stairs by an officer, his hands already cuffed behind his back.

"Unhand me!" He yelled. "This is my house! They're all lying to you! I'll have your badge for this!"

"Save it." The officer said harshly. "Rich bastards like you make me sick."

Mr. Kiba's eyes shot wildly around the room. With his hair in disarray and one cheek bruised from when Naru decked him in the face, he looked a little savage. When his eyes landed on where Naru and I stood, I flinched back a little. I felt warm, familiar hands on my shoulders a moment later.

"You..." It was said with absolute hostility. "I'll drag you both down so far, you'll regret ever being born. Do you hear me? I'll end you!"

The officer jerked him towards the door then, ending his threat. "Keep this up and I'll sedate you."

I reached up and placed my hands over Naru's, squeezing. "Alright, I really want to go home."

Lin san appeared from the dining room then. "Alright, we're free to leave. I feel like we're pushing our luck the longer you two avoid medical treatment."

Smiling, I followed Lin san out of the house, knowing that Naru wasn't far behind. Within a matter of minutes, we were all loaded into the two medical copters along with our luggage. As we ascended and left Seishin Island behind, I felt a sudden burden lift from me. This, for sure, must be the most terrifying case we've ever experienced. Even the case at the labyrinth-like mansion where a blood draining monster nearly killed Masako and myself was nothing in comparison to taking on an ancient deity.

"Do you have a hospital preference?" The medical professional sitting up front asked.

"Take us to the Matsuzaki Family Hospital." Ayako told him. "At least I can guarantee good treatment there."

"How long do you think they'll keep us?" Naru asked her, his arm wrapping more tightly around me. There was a shortage of seats in the copters, even with there being two of them to split up the passengers, so Naru had put me in his lap when we got on earlier. Either nobody noticed or nobody cared. It surprised me. Not even Monk or Lin san looked surprised.

"You all seem remarkably cool about this." I finally said, unable to keep it in any longer.

Ayako gave us that knowing smile of hers and Monk grinned. Monk spoke. "Mr. Kiba has security cameras everywhere, doesn't he? Especially in the hall just outside the base. He paused the footage on a very interesting scene."

I covered my face, not wanting to give anyone to satisfaction of knowing I was blushing. "Oh my gosh!"

"Oh, don't be embarrassed." Ayako said in a teasing tone. "We all expected it to happen."

Dropping my hands, I noticed suddenly that John san was also in the copter. He looked up and gave the most innocent smile I've ever seen. "I'm so happy for you, Miss. Mai, Kazuya."

I looked down to avoid everyone's eyes. "It's not like we're dating."

"We're not?" Naru asked. I looked up to see amusement in his eyes, a frown on his face.

"Are we?" I blinked. This was too much. Is this how one gets a boyfriend or girlfriend? No asking, no courting? It just happens? I suppose I could have learned as much if my mom had lived long enough to talk to me about boys.

He tilting his head a little, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I think that's entirely up to you."

"I don't know, maybe you should tell him no." Monk suddenly said and we both looked at him with an array of expressions. "You could do so much better."

"Am I to guess that you're talking about you?" Naru asked, insult in his voice and a smirk on his face. Monk scowled at him.

"Mai's still in high school and you're already twenty-five." Ayako snipped at him. "Stop being such a dirty perv."

"What, a guy can't joke?" He said casually and flinched out of the way when Ayako reached out to hit him. "Stop being so violent, woman!"

"We're nearing Tokyo." The pilot called back to us, likely to shut Ayako and Monk up. Turning myself in Naru's arms, I looked out the windows as we began to fly over the city, lights shining everywhere. If not for the fact that my body is sort of aching and Naru needs medical attention for his heart, this would be pretty romantic.

Fifteen minutes later, we landed on the roof of our preferred hospital and took the stairs down to the fourth floor, where a few doctors and nurses were waiting, already informed that we'd need help.

"Good morning, Doctor Matsuzaki." A male doctor with blonde hair greeted. "Who will be needing treatment."

"This is Kazuya Shibuya and Mai Taniyama. They need treatment the most. Check their hearts and check Miss. Taniyama's digestive system for harmful substances." She gestured at Naru and me. "The rest of us just have a few scrapes an bruises."

Two nurses, one with blonde bobbed hair and the other with long black hair tied up, popped up then and gestured towards a hallway to the left. "The cardiac unit is this way. Please follow us."

As Naru and I followed the two overly enthusiastic nurses, I heard Lin san speaking to a doctor behind us. "If Mr. Shibuya is released before Tuesday at the earliest, I'll bring him right back. Don't let him convince you not to check everything thoroughly."

I glanced up at Naru. He was scowling. Well, it looks like this is gonna be a fun few days. The nurse with the blonde hair stopped by a door and opened it, her eyes taking in Naru. I felt a scowl of my own forming. "I'll be assisting you here, Mr. Shibuya. There's a hospital gown on the bed. Feel free to disrobe."

The dark haired nurse opened a door next to Naru's. "And this is your room, Miss. Taniyama. I'll be back to check your vitals as soon as you're changed into your gown."

I paused as Naru went into his room, the blonde nurse trying to follow him right in. The little tart. I grabbed her arm and allowed Naru to shut her out. "Why don't we leave him to change on his own. I'm sure he knows how to put the thing on without help."

She flushed, knowing she had been found out. She pressed her pointer fingers together. "One can never be too sure."

"Of course." I said between clenched teeth. Giving her one last loaded look, I went into my own room and put on the slightly itchy gown.

The next few days were unpleasant to say the least. It took a full twenty-four hours before I was trusted without a heart monitor hooked to me, but Naru was stuck with one until his stay at the hospital is over. By Monday, I was permitted to leave, but Naru would be expected to stay a day longer, much to his dismay. He had Lin san to thank for that. But with no work to go to and it already being after school hours by the time I was checked out, I was able to spend that extra day keeping Naru from ripping out his I.V. and storming out of the hospital.

"Stop messing with it." I said for the nth time as he moved the I.V. cord out of his way. "You've already pulled it out on accident once today."

"I don't need it." He insisted, looking ready to snap. "I'm apparently well enough to leave tomorrow at noon but they won't even let me wear my normal clothes."

I snickered as he adjusted the collar of the hospital gown he wore. "I think you can thank your nurse for that. If you ask your doctor directly, he'll tell you that you can wear your regular clothes."

He blinked, his frustrated eyes widening. "You mean I could have been out of this damned thing this whole time?"

Holding my sides, I burst out laughing. When I had calmed down, I reached for the plastic bag on the table beside me. "I'm pretty sure. Lin san gave me this to give you. I think it's a change of clothes."

The look of relief on his face was priceless. He gave me an expectant look and I stood, holding my hands up. "I get it. I'll go find a vending machine. After that, I should probably get some of my homework done. Luckily I take homeroom with someone willing to copy things down for me."

I had barely taken a step from the bed when I felt his hand grab my wrist. Turning around, I looked down into his dark eyes. He was still frustrated, but it was tinged with something else I couldn't quite place. "Don't go running off on me. If I'm stuck here another day, so are you."

My cheeks flushed as he spoke. Unable to meet his intense eyes, I looked at the floor, at a book bag I had brought. "I intended on doing it here if that's okay. I've got everything with me."

His mouth formed a cross between a smirk and a smile as he let go of me. "Alright, you're free to leave for five minutes. No longer."

I crossed my arms as I backed towards the door. "Excuse me? I'm not currently working. If you want to boss me around, you'll have to wait until tomorrow afternoon."

"Five minutes." He repeated as I left and I shook my head. Baka. If he's gonna be demanding like that, I think I'll take six minutes. As I walked down the hall, I paused by a vending machine up ahead and looked at the options.

"That one's broken." A woman at a nearby desk called. "You're better off checking the vending machines in the cafeteria."

"Thanks." I smiled and headed for the elevator. While I'm down there, I might as well buy lunch for Naru and myself. Looks like I'll definitely be taking at least six minutes.

As the glass elevator quickly lowered to the first floor, I stared down at the cafeteria tables and spotted Ayako's familiar cherry red hair. She was in her lab coat, talking with Monk. More like yelling based on the way she's swinging her arms around. As soon as the elevator stopped, I hurried to join them.

"I'm _this_ close to throwing you out of here." Ayako said between gritted teeth. She had a very fake smile on her face, like she was trying not to let anyone else know how furious she was. "When I said no free lunches, I meant it. Now stop asking for money. And if you page me for something so stupid again, I'll ban you from the hospital and you'll have to find a new primary doctor."

Monk crossed his arms and huffed. "You're so stingy. I left my wallet at home. I'd pay you back."

Glancing at me, Ayako turned away from him. "How's Naru?"

"As grumpy as last you saw him." I said with a shrug. "He really wants to go home."

"With everything that happened on the island, he's lucky to be leaving tomorrow." Ayako snipped, irritation back in her eyes. "I meant what I said earlier. If he pulls that I.V. out again, I'll make him stay an extra day."

"Trust me, he understands." I held my hands up and glanced around her at the vending machines across the room. "How are the prices? Am I better off buying a full meal or sticking to the vending machines?"

"The vending machines are a complete rip off. Stick to the full meals. And if you're picking something up for Naru, give my name and Naru's room number and they'll wave the fee for his since he's still checked in." Ayako told me before hurrying towards the elevator.

As soon as she was gone, Monk grinned at me. "She's so easy to tease."

"She's easy to tick off, too. I'm surprised she hasn't tried to beat you up, yet."

He waved a hand to dismiss it as we both entered the cafeteria's food area. "She's mostly bark."

"I saw how hard she fought the villagers back on the island in the basement of the first house. She's got some bite. Do you think Naru likes anything besides tea?"

"As his girlfriend, shouldn't you know?" Monk said while poking my side. He's trying to get a rise out of everyone today, isn't he?

"I'll just make him some tea upstairs. They have a kettle and I brought a tin of the loose leaf tea he likes. As far as food..."

"He likes agedashidofu." I heard Lin san's soft voice murmur behind me. Turning around, I found him getting a tray of food for himself.

"Really? I never pictured Naru as the type to like fried Tofu." Monk said. He glanced at the buffet style food line and wrinkled his nose while sticking out his tongue. "I can't stand the stuff."

"I thought a Buddhist monk would practically live on Tofu." I said.

"As you've probably guessed, I'm not like most monks." Monk gave me a lopsided grin and winked.

"I think everyone's aware of that." I rolled my eyes and turned towards the food line. "One order of agedashidofu and one order of sukiyaki steak, please."

Collecting the food, I headed back to the glass elevator and made it back to Naru's room in what I thought was only five minutes. He was already dressed in his normal clothes and sitting on the bed again. His answering scowl told me I took too long for his taste. "You're late."

I returned the scowl. "And? It takes time to order from the cafeteria. On top of that, there was a line and I had to stop and talk to Monk and Lin san."

"Lin is here, still?" He asked, ignoring any mention of Monk. "He said he would manage the office today."

Closing the distance between us, I sat his to-go box on his lap and bopped him on the head. "He'll probably do that after he gets something to eat. You need to relax for once or you might be kept here longer than another day. Putting stress on your heart is something you're trying to avoid, remember?"

His answering frown was deep but also laced with a resigned look. Accepting a pair of wooden chopsticks from me, he broke them apart and opened his lunch. He paused, a look of confusion on his face. After a moment, it settled back to his usual passive expression. "You spoke to Lin, I see."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I took a quick bite of my own meal before speaking. "I never thought you'd be into tofu, honestly. You seem more like the drink the blood of your enemies, type."

He furrowed his brow. "What?"

"You know, a meat eater. A steak eater specifically. It's surprising that you're a vegetarian. Though it does explain why you're so healthy if your diet is just tea and tofu and vegetables-"

"Mai, I'm not a vegetarian." He interrupted. "I also do not particularly like tofu. It's what I'm forced to eat during any time I'm hospitalized. Lin usually concedes and lets me fry it on occasion as a compromise."

I blinked. "Oh, so you like fried foods. Really?"

He took a bite, his jaw set. "I only fry tofu. Nothing else."

I turned completely towards him, letting one knee rest on the bed and the other dangle. "I'm starting to get the feeling I know nothing about you."

"You don't." He replied simply. "But I do know quite a bit about you."

I glared. "Oh, and what makes you think you know a thing about me?"

He was silent for the time it took him to take another three bites and wash it down with a sip of water from the cups I also brought up. "You're as easy to read as a book."

I felt a flare of irritation bubble and nearly boil over. Old habits die hard, I guess... "Oh? Then what is my favorite food?"

"Mochi. Only the fruity kinds." He answered right away. Dang it...he's right. But I'm not giving up yet.

"Least favorite food?" I quizzed.

"Brussels Sprouts."

"How could you possibly know that? I haven't had to eat them since I was a kid so I don't even talk about them."

"Miss. Matsuzaki offered you some from her lunch shortly after you started working for me for the first time. Your reaction told me how much you disliked them."

I felt my mouth go slightly agape. "How do you remember that?"

"It's called paying attention. You should try it sometime."

"You're really pressing my buttons today. I know you're having a bad time but don't take it out on me." I said a little louder than I intended, causing him to pause as he was bringing a bite up to his mouth. Oh, man...Now he's gonna yell, isn't he? He put the fork down and closed his box before sitting it aside. Reaching forward, he took my box and put it on top of his.

"Uh, Naru...? I'm sorry, okay?" I murmured, trying to get an idea of his mood. His expression looked as passive as ever. I flinched as he leaned forward and grabbed my shoulders before jerking me onto the bed and into his lap. I caught myself against his chest before I could hit my head against him. I could feel myself shaking with nerves, especially as he moved one arm around me and placed the other under my chin, forcing me to look up at him.

"I'm sorry for offending you." He said after my face was sufficiently red.

"Okay!" I managed to get out. "Don't mention it."

The corner of his mouth twitched upwards as he leaned in and placed a firm his on my lips, not bothering to shut my eyes for me this time. I couldn't close them, especially since he kept his open and half lidded. It was impossible to look away when he had me captive this way. I felt my fingers itch as the desire to touch his hair or the back of his neck surfaced. Before I could get up the courage to do either, he pulled away.

"I'm forgiven." He said and finally let a smirk take over his face.

I held in a growl and lifted up a hand to hit him when the door opened. We both froze as Ayako came in, a clipboard in her head. "Alright, Naru, cooperate with me. I need to check your heart activity...Am I interrupting something?"

"N-no!" I stammered and we quickly pulled away from each other. Climbing off the bed, I went to lean against the wall and hide my face with my hair while Ayako stepped forward. She pressed a button on the heart monitor and printed out a copy of his heart rate.

"Alright, let's see what we're working with and then you two can have the room to yourselves. You clean up any messes you make, got it?"

Any good humor Naru had was gone. He gave a dark glare to Ayako. "Enough about that, you're mistaken."

"Sure I was...Alright, your heart rate was a little fast early this morning, around 3:05AM. Can you remember what you were doing or thinking about at the time?"

I didn't miss the way Ayako's eyes darted towards me as she said the word 'doing'. Isn't she presumptuous. I looked away. Naru answered. "You gave me clearance to sleep at midnight last night and I fell asleep shortly before three."

"Nightmare?" She asked and Naru chose to avert his eyes to the window.

"I don't remember."

Ayako sighed. "Try to. If you don't, I'm going to have to assume that you need to stay here longer. I'll clear the room if you're embarrassed to admit that something scared you in front of your girlfriend."

"It wasn't that it scared me. I'm having my own flashbacks of the last time we were all in the village." He finally told her.

She wrote a note next to that time on the sheet. "And what about 4:27 this afternoon? There was a fluctuation in your pulse for just a moment, like you were briefly startled or something."

I could have answered that one. My face turned a bright shade of red. That was around the time I was checked out from the hospital and went to see him. I looked down at my shoes for a moment before looking back up at him. Did I really have that kind of affect on him? He glanced up and our eyes met, which didn't escape Ayako's attention.

"It's probably your faulty machinery." Naru told her as soon as he broke our eye contact.

"Sure it was. And I can answer why your pulse sped up about three minutes ago. Alright, looks like you're good. I'll go show your chart to Lin and see if he wants to let you check out early. If he agrees, you're to pick up the prescription I write for you and stay home for the night. I also am mandating that you refrain from taking any serious cases for at least the next month. Lin is backing me up on that one, got it?"

If Naru wasn't irritated with her a second ago, he was now. "It's my company. You, nor Lin, can tell me when to take cases."

Ayako dropped the doctor act and sat her clipboard on the edge of the bed. "Naru, this case nearly killed you and Mai. You can't keep putting this kind of stress on your heart. You're still in your teens and you have the heart of someone who's thirty. That can be fixed with time and the right kind of diet, exercise and medication, but not if you keep putting stress on yourself."

I stepped forward. "She's right. Please, for me, don't keep pushing yourself past your limits. One month. Just one month of only taking easy to solve cases. Please."

His subtle expressions changed around for a moment. Finally, he went back to looking passive. "There's been an offer for a case located at a local business. Just a standard poltergeist that hasn't shown any violence. I could probably solve it in a night. Is that too dangerous to accept?"

"That sounds reasonable." Ayako conceded. "Stick to cases like that. And try to stay clear of any case that absolutely requires the use of your powers, alright? Don't openly walk into something you know might kill you."

"I'll see what I can do." He told her and looked to me. "Mai?"

I stood up straight. "Yeah, Naru?"

"Tea?" It was more of a question this time, as if he wondered what my answer would be. I fought the smile I felt and eventually surrendered to it.

"Sure. Give me a minute." I grinned and turned to boil some hot water in the electric kettle.

As I prepped his tea, I thought about how things have changed since Naru's return from England. Just a little over a month ago, I was working elsewhere and resolving myself to never speak to Naru again. Who would have guessed that I'd be here now, making tea again for my boss who I was apparently now dating. Deep down, part of me wonders if I should have given him another chance. There's no promise that things won't end badly. He could go back to his old distant behavior and cause me to hurt. He could turn out to be a bad boyfriend or I could turn out to be a terrible girlfriend. There's nothing currently stable about this relationship and I'm not sure if I should be worried or not.

Finishing the tea, I turned to bring it to him as Ayako left the room. Taking it from me, he gave me a slight, mesmerizing smile that made me feel weak in the knees. In that one smile, I realized that, whatever the cost, I don't care. I love him and that's worth whatever pain it may cost, even if it results in something unspeakable down the road. Whatever may wait in my future, I hope with all my heart that it includes him.

**~FIN~**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY FANFIC! I HAVEN'T FINISHED A FANFICTION IN A LONG TIME AND IT FELT SO GOOD TO DO THAT AGAIN. THANK YOU TO ALL THAT STUCK WITH MY STORY, WROTE REVIEWS, FAVORITES OR FOLLOWED. IT WARMS MY HEART AND I HOPE TO WRITE MORE FOR YOU IN THE FUTURE. I DON'T WANT TO GET YOUR HOPES UP THAT THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL, BUT IF THAT'S EVEN REMOTELY SOMETHING YOU GUYS MIGHT WANT, PLEASE LET ME KNOW. IF ANYONE COULD FIND TIME IN THEIR DAY TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY AND WHERE I WENT WITH IT, IT WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED. THANK YOU AGAIN! :D**

**-SPIRITEDCHILD**


End file.
